


The Omegaverse Comes To South Park

by LunaMisakey



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dominance, Emotional, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, High School, Hormones, Kinks, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Mental Anguish, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pet Names, Unrequited Love, Whyisntthereagayasfuckcategory, bunny - Freeform, creek - Freeform, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMisakey/pseuds/LunaMisakey
Summary: Okay, so, what if the quite popular niche of yaoi actually became a virus that infected the town of South Park?Maybe having alphas, betas and omegas wasn't so bad?Or had something truly dangerous swept across the town?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This is my first fanfic I've posted so lemme know how to improve you guys!  
> This idea came to me weeks ago and I realised there aren't that many omegaverse South Park stories, so why not?  
> If you have any suggestions feel free to throw them at me!

Ever since the virus had rolled into town the crazy doctor Mafesto and whatever the fuck Kevin was up in the mountains had been working tirelessly for months to look for ways to fix it, unfortunately most of the results had led to side effects of the four assed kind. You'd be surprised how many people didn't want four asses and would have rather lived with the virus in their systems. Especially when the Omegaverse virus that was going around still kept everyone pretty normal most of the time.

MOST of the time...

The only really bad thing was that once every three months everyone that was classed as an omega went into a ranging heat full of sex hormones that had every alpha and beta running towards the scent like people running for cover when it rains. Oh, and no matter the gender, even the omega guy could get pregnant.

It had been about six months or so since the virus had first shown up and the hospitals and the school nurse began to hold screening tests to identify people into alphas, betas and omegas once they finally knew how to tell the difference. It didn't seem to affect the younger kids, mostly the older ones that had experienced puberty, so everyone over fourteen had to be tested. Today it was everyone in the eleventh grade. The grade Tweek Tweak was in. It was no surprise that he freaked out when he discovered he was an omega and discovered the realisation of what that meant.

"Oh god! Ngh! There's no way I could... I could do that right?!"

"Get pregnant? Tweek, you're an omega. Your blood test and pheromone test show that you're an omega, that means you can get pregnant. I'd advise you and your boyfriend talk about things. His results showed he's an alpha after all." The nurse said gently.

"B-but that is way too much pressure! What am I supposed to do when I go into heat?!" He panicked.

"I'd recommend either protection, or trying out those heat suppressants Mafesto has been working on with the chemists. They seem to be working out quite well for people. It's like the pill women go on sometimes to control their hormones and make their periods less painful, though it's more to make your heat less intense." She replied gently. "It's whatever works for you and your partner. Here, I'll give you a leaflet that goes over possible options. Go over it with your mate to be and take it from there." She said with a kind expression before passing Tweek an omega information pamphlet. "You're lucky to be an omega Tweek, you have the choice to have a child with your lover naturally. You're gonna be fine." She reassured and excused him from the nurse's office.

"F-for only having this virus for a couple of months th-they're sure making this seem permanent..." Tweek mumbled nervously as he slowly walked out of the nurses office, fumbling to open the leaflet as his mind raced with possible worries only to bump into his boyfriend of six years, Craig Tucker, making him jump in surprise and almost throw the leaflet into his face.

"So how'd it go?" He asked gently as he looked down at him. Many would have thought Craig's face was very passive in expressions, but Tweek knew from experience that his eyes were where he showed his emotions best, seeing the twinkle of slight worry in those blue orbs. Tweek said nothing as he slowly curled up into Craig and silently held out the pamphlet to him, hiding his face in his chest afterwards as his body shook. Craig tilted his head curiously before slowly taking the pamphlet and glancing through it, not even bothered about Tweek clinging to him as if it was a regular part of his day. Well, it was to be fair. "Omega huh?" Craig said thoughtfully, flicking through the pages some more before closing it it up and shoving it into his back pocket, hands moving to stroke through Tweek's hair soothingly. "It's alright Tweek." He said calmly. "This isn't going to change anything between us you know."

"B-but this means I can go into heat and nnngh...! I'll attract everyone to me a-and they'll try and mount me and I'll get pregnant and I don't want a baby yet I'm only sixteen I'll probably end up killing it being so clumsy a-and you won't want me anymore because someone who's not you could have had me...!" He panicked frantically into Craig's chest.

"Babe," Craig said calmly. "First of all, like hell I'm gonna let anyone other than me touch you. Secondly, if you go into heat, I'll be there to protect you, and thirdly, if you get pregnant with OUR kid because nobody else is gonna touch you, then I'm gonna support you in whatever choices you decide to make, but I'm going to take every precaution to make sure you don't have to make those kinds of decisions, okay?" You know, a lot of people were confused when Craig was tested and came up as alpha. They had all thought for sure he'd be a beta, they were the most mellow out the three and alphas were more... Bro dude bro kinda people. But everyone realised why he was an alpha when someone tried to make a pass at Tweek once and Craig went full on possessive and threatened to castrate him if he dared go near Tweek again, even growling at him. The only thing that managed to calm him down was when Tweek asked him to back down and then promised he could hug him as much as he wanted if he did. The poor blonde had looked so distressed that Craig immediately returned to his side and fussed him for an hour straight afterwards.

Truly, he'd do anything for Tweek. He was his personal guard dog.

If anything this virus had only intensified his affections towards the twitchy boy now turned teen. Craig wanted him. He wanted to pin him and bite him and hear his little sweet voice cry out as Craig dominated him and-

"Craig?"

He was instantly snapped out of his thoughts and he glanced down towards the voice again. Tweek was staring up at him, looking absolutely adorable with those big green eyes of his. "Did you... Do you mean that Craig? That you'd... Protect me?" Tweek asked softly with a small dust of pink across his cheeks.

"Of course I do Tweekers. I do that instinctively anyway." He smiled back at him lightly before moving to stroke his cheek with his free thumb and finger, taking in every detail of that cute little face.

"... Thank you, alpha." Tweek said quietly, leaning against his touch and ever so slightly purring. It may have only been a small reaction, but it had been enough to send a shiver down Craig's spine. Since this whole Omegaverse virus thing he realised he definitely had a thing for being dominant over Tweek. It was even better when Tweek reciprocated with submissiveness. Albeit unintentionally.

'God if you exist, please help me keep that promise to Tweek.' He begged internally. 'I'm not sure I can do it alone.'

 

"Hey Kahl, how does it feel to want a guy stick it up your ass?" Cartman asked smugly. "Have you practiced your whore speech? Nobody will fuck You either way though because you're a money hoarding Jew."

"Shut the fuck up fatass!" Kyle snapped as he glared at him from the other side of the cafeteria table. "Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean I can't kick your stupid ass!" Kyle hated it. The one fucking omega in his entire friendship group and it sucked. Kenny was an alpha, Cartman was a beta and Stan... God Stan was the hottest alpha he'd ever seen... He knew that he'd fancied Stan a long time ago, but the whole virus thing had only made it worse. His desires had increased and he'd caught himself almost whimpering whenever Stan gave him any praise in any shape or form and it was making him even more snappier than usual, if that was possible. Especially when Stan was all over Wendy at the moment. She'd been classed as an omega too and she wore the title with pride, strutting about and flaunting her pheromones that made Stan practically drool when she got near him. Damn that girl.

Kyle heard another remark from Cartman about him 'whoring himself out just for an excuse to ask for more money like the typical Jew he was' and didn't hesitate turning on him and punching him in the face hard enough to knock him off the bench.

"What the fuck Kahl?!" Cartman shouted as he rubbed his sore nose.

"I warned you fatass!" Kyle glared down at him before getting off his seat to clear his tray.

"Oo, someone's nearing their heat aren't they?" Cartman grinned. "Maybe I should let everyone in school know so they'll come and fuck you. It might be only time you'll ever get laid." Kyle kicked Cartman as he went past. "Ay!"

"My foot slipped." He scowled back at him. Like hell he'd ever let anyone get him during heat. Kyle didn't want anyone other than Stan to dominate him... But that would never happen, Stan was currently too obsessed with trying to win over Wendy.

 

Kenny was both not surprised, but also kinda disappointed he got tested as an alpha. He'd suspected that he'd be something more dominant but it was another thing to be confirmed as an alpha. Kenny had wanted there to be a slim chance of being an omega. Then he could have married into a nice rich alpha family and gotten Karen nice things...

But oh well, his dreams never did seem to come true.

He watched Kyle beat the crap out of Cartman again with an impassive face, sighing quietly before glancing around the cafeteria. Sure Kyle was pretty hot in himself, but he knew that Kyle didn't belong to him. They had said a few days ago that they had discovered that everyone had someone that you were meant to be with, and you'd feel desire like nothing else, but no one in this place seemed to make Kenny's heart skip a beat.

At least... Not in his class anyway.

He wanted that cute little blonde that smiled no matter what and had that cute little 'swear word' that really wasn't a swear word. His eyes scanned around the cafeteria once more, suddenly noticing the cute little tuft of hair and he immediately walked towards him, leaving Kyle and Cartman to argue amongst themselves.

Kenny leaned over the table and glanced over Butters softly, staying quiet as he waited for the blonde to notice him. "Aw shucks, why hello Kenny." Butters smiled up at him with that wonderful sunny smile. "What can I do for ya?"

Smile like that for me more...

"Kenny?"

Only smile like that for me...

"Uh, ken?"

Nobody else deserves to see that smile...

"Gee Kenny what's up? You look awful sad." Butters said worriedly as he looked up at him, making Kenny snap out of his thoughts.

"No, I'm fine Butters." Kenny smiled at him gently before deciding to try and be a little smoother with his words. Seemed to work for the other alphas trying to woo the omegas, so why not? "I was just curious about you, how is my favourite omega?" He smiled at him lightly.

"Uh, gee well, fine I guess." Butters said politely as he glanced down at his food, playing with his peas nervously. "W-why do you ask?"

"No particular reason, I just want to make sure you're being taken care of. I'd be sad if you weren't." He'd heard from someone else that omegas had a thing for pleasing alphas to make sure they were happy too, so Kenny was trying his best to tug at his heartstrings as much as he could.

 "W-Well of course I'm being taken care of!" Butters said quickly. "... Though my parents have banned me from going out altogether now asides from school and church because of this heat thingy. They're worried I'm gonna go into heat outside the house and that someone's gonna take advantage of that." He looked down sadly at his own words, finding his mash interesting now rather than his peas. "I-I guess I don't mind it... it's for my own good and stuff..."

Kenny smiled at him before deciding to be a little cheeky. "Does this mean if I want to take you out on a date I'll have to climb up into your room and rescue you like a princess first?" He whispered into his ear teasingly, only half joking. Butters almost knocked his tray over he jumped so hard.

"W-w-what?!" He sputtered, face red and eyes confused. "I-I mean... Y-yeah you probably would have to but why would you wanna do that?" Oh bless him he was too innocent sometimes... Kenny caught himself smiling down at Butters before he reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Just wondering, don't worry about it." He said, grinning at him further before he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Butters's expression. Butters had a small smile on his face at the attention, eyes closed and completely relaxed by Kenny's touch. But it wasn't that which made Kenny almost snap, it was when he heard the distinct sound of an omega purring. Butters was purring because of him. He quickly yanked his hand away and backed off before Butters would be able to smell his alpha pheromones.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly before standing and tilting his head curiously at him. "Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine!" Kenny snapped a little too quickly, instantly feeling bad when he saw a look of hurt on Butters' face. "... I mean... My stomach just started to hurt. So..." He glanced away awkwardly. "I'm just gonna... yeah I'll see you later Butters." He said before quickly walking away.

"O-oh, okay... See you later Kenny..." He said back, his voice sounded a little hurt and it made Kenny flinch a little, but he stopped himself from turning around and immediately rushed to the bathrooms.

"Dammit!" He shouted before punching the nearest mirror, seeing it shatter but not feeling the pain. He even felt nothing when he glanced back to his knuckles and saw blood. He didn't care. If he got hurt he could just die and come back to life. "I was trying to play it cool and then... And then he fucking purred!" He growled angrily at his own raging alpha hormones that were begging to go back to Butters and just mark him already. But he couldn't... Not yet. He needed more time to get Butters to like him back. Marking without consent was a big no no after all. "Fuck I need to take him out on a date..." He sighed quietly. "Before someone else snatches him up from underneath me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alpha...~ please I need you...!" 

Ah that sweet voice, so innocent and pure...

"Inside...! I need you inside me~! Please alpha claim me! Make me yours!" 

"Calm yourself Tweek, getting so needy like this." Craig chuckled back lightly, enamoured at the sight underneath him. Tweek's hair was sticking to his forehead by the sweat, chest heaving from his panting and whining, eyes shining with tears of pleasure threatening to run down his cheeks. His face was flushed, body shivering with need as he looked up to his alpha. "What a horny little bitch~" he purred back into his ear. "Guess I better give this needy omega what he wants hm~?"

Tweek's expression grew excited and he licked his lips before leaning up to whisper back to Craig. "Craig... You're gonna be late for school." 

Just like that his mate vanished from his arms, falling through his fingers like dust. Craig grew confused for a second before it turned to rage and he growled loudly, looking around desperately for Tweek in what seemed like a world of nothing. "Tweek! Where are you?!" He glanced around, trying to smell, hear, see Tweek again... 

But he could see nothing. He was alone with the emptiness of his own existence.

He let out a loud scream of frustration, bolting himself awake with a sore throat and a boner. 

"Craig, I know you're like... Totally in love and all that, but can you shut up about Tweek when you sleep?" His sister, Tricia, looked at him from his bedroom door with an annoyed expression on her face. "And also, can you not be a weirdo and dream that you're doing him all hardcore? It's creepy when you scream and sleep." 

Craig glanced over at her, then to the time, glaring at the clock in annoyance when he saw he had about half an hour to get ready for school. He tiredly flipped Tricia off and she returned the gesture nonchalantly. It was more like a greeting than an insult in this house. 

"Anyway get ready, before Tweek thinks you died in the night again." She said nonchalantly before returning back to her own room to get changed.

Tweek...

'What the hell was that dream?' Craig thought as he slowly sat upright, checking through his phone and smiling softly at the messages he saw. 

-Morning! X just texting morning like I normally do, totally not just checking to see if you're still alive- 

-... Craig?- 

-You are... Still alive right?- 

-Oh god did you die in the night?!- 

Craig couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriends paranoia, noticing there was only a minute between the messages.

-Morning babe x yes I'm still alive- he responded as he carried his phone to the bathroom as he got ready, ignoring his little... Problem and quickly splashing his face with cold water. It would go away soon enough. 

He never stayed hard long without a least a little mental stimulation. Plus side of him being a little bit too in control of his emotions. 

-Oh thank god! I don't know what I'd do if you weren't!- 

Craig caught himself visibly smiling at that reply, internally scolding himself for being happy about Tweek's relief as he brushed his teeth. 

-It's alright Tweekers, you need to stop worrying about me dying in the night, I'm not gonna leave you like that x- 

He glanced down at his phone again as he got the next text. 

-I'm sorry, I really am trying to try and think positive more...-

Craig rinsed and replied. -Hey, you're doing wonderful Tweek. You even waited a minute between replies this time. Let's aim for two minutes tomorrow hm?-

-Might have a problem with that...- 

That made him pause in his tracks as he stared at his phone in confusion. 

-Too much pressure?-

-Well... Yes! But I was kinda wondering... If I could... Stay over tonight?- 

Craig was surprised to say the least. Tweek never usually took the initiative so this was quite unusual.

-Gah! Ignore me of course that's stupid never mind!- 

-What's wrong honey?-

-Nothing!-

-... Okay maybe something...-

-I just know today's gonna be a really bad day, I had a panic attack when I woke up because I thought I went into heat-

Ah. Craig knew how to handle this one.

-We can go shopping after school and get Ben and Jerry's, get home, get under the covers and cuddle while watching whatever you want on tv, how's that sound?-

-... Sounds like I got the best boyfriend in the world <3 I love you Craig-

Craig stared at his phone and the words for a while, just appreciating the feeling of feelings. Tweek was the only one that managed to pry them out of his otherwise emotionless self. 

-Well you best get ready then, I'll be over to pick you up soon. Gonna get changed if you wonder why I don't reply xxx see you in a while babe-

-I will I will! See you soon Craig! X- 

Back when they were ten Craig knew Tweek would never be so affectionate like this. It had taken a long time, six years to be exact, to pry him out of his shell and he still didn't openly show too much of his affection publicly, but Craig was happy with what he got. He knew Tweek's anxiety restricted him in a lot of ways after all, but when they were alone was when he was completely himself and fully relaxed. Craig knew Tweek relied on him as a confidence boost and to help keep him grounded out in public, but Craig didn't mind. He'd figured out how to handle him long ago. 

Plus Tweek never actually demanded anything from him, Craig knew he'd rather stay quiet and suffer rather than worry about bothering someone with his problems. He'd just learned to read him so well that Craig knew Tweek better than Tweek knew himself. 

He headed back to his room to get changed before heading downstairs and out the door, stealing a piece of toast as he did. 

"Craig! That was mine!" Tricia shouted to him. 

He flipped her off nonchalantly and headed over to his car. One night away from Tweek had been too long.

 

Tweek was waiting for him where he usually did, looking out the window like a dog waiting for his master. As soon as he saw his car pull up Tweek's eyes shone and he quickly rushed out the house to climb into the passengers seat. 

"Morning." Craig smiled at him lightly. 

"Hi..." Tweek smiled back shyly, fumbling with his seatbelt because of his jittery hands from a fresh top up of morning coffee.   
Craig smiled gently and bent over to help him, making sure he was properly clicked in before moving to ruffle his lovers blonde spiky hair. 

Tweek blushed at the attention but didn't stop him, smiling back shyly and letting out a small giggle. "I can do it myself Craig." He said gently. 

"I know, but I like fussing you." He said back nonchalantly before taking his hand away to look him over. Sunny gold hair and emerald eyes, lovely tight jeans that sculpted his ass perfectly and his cute attempt at fastening the buttons on his shirt where he always manged to miss one and make his shirt wrinkled and uneven. What did he do to deserve such perfection? Maybe it wasn't perfection to others, but to Craig it was all he ever wanted. A cute, shy, nervous little lover that somehow managed to be quite cheeky when he wanted to. 

His beloved mate... 

"Well, you seem in a better mood from this morning." Craig smiled at him. 

Tweek paused at his words before smiling faintly. "Yeah... Well, you promised ice cream so..." 

Craig rolled his eyes playfully at his reply before his expression grew serious again. "Did you remember your breathing exercises to help you breathe and calm down? I was surprised you didn't contact me earlier about it, you know I'm always willing to talk you through any of your panic attacks." 

"I-it was a small panic attack so it passed quickly anyway." He said a little too quickly for Craig's liking, making the male look over to him with a doubtful expression in his eyes. "... Seriously! It was fine!" He reassured his boyfriend, knowing Craig was worrying about him again. 

Craig let out a small hum to let Tweek know he wasn't arguing with him, but his tone sounded dissatisfied. He swore blind Craig cared more about his mental welfare than he did, which, perhaps wasn't a bad thing... 

"... I wanted to see how well I could cope on my own." Tweek admitted eventually when he saw Craig still silently glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "To... Ngh... To push myself so you wouldn't have to worry when I do go into heat..." 

Craig paused, looked over to him again and sighed gently. "Tweek," He began. "I'm not going to leave you alone on your heat."

"But-" 

"No buts. If you're that worried we'll go over the leaflet together tonight and learn about what will happen and what we feel comfortable with." He said calmly. 

"Craig we haven't done anything beyond dry humping! I don't want to... I don't wanna do intimate things with you if I'm not gonna be myself! Heats make us... Change... I don't want you to think poorly of me..." He said, his voice getting smaller with each word as he stared at his hands that were twitching in his lap. 

Craig sighed softly at his explanation and immediately felt bad for having such a perverse dream about such a pure individual this morning. 

"Tweek," Craig said calmly and slowly moved a hand under his chin to pry his gaze back to him. "You could drink your own piss and I wouldn't think less of you." He said, completely serious. 

Tweek went bright red and sputtered for four minutes straight, flustered beyond belief about Craig's blasé comment. 

He found himself tongue tied, unable to process how he should take the statement. 

"Tweek, omega or not, I choose you." Craig said to him softly, his eyes showing him the warmth he reserved only for Tweek. "If I wasn't happy in our relationship, don't you think I would have broken it off by now?"

Tweek still had his reservations about why Craig was actually still with him. He thought it was still a pretty big thing to the Asian girls and last time they broke up it hadn't been so great. But they were ten and didn't understand their own sexuality back then. 

Things had changed. 

Tweek realised his real feelings when they were fourteen, when they got invited to Bebe's birthday party and got locked in the cupboard for seven minutes in heaven.   
Back then, Craig had just looked at him in the shadows of the closet and shrugged.

"We don't have to." He said said in his calm, yet slightly nasally voice as he brushed a coat out of the way.

But Tweek remembered how his heart had raced and his knees shook, how adrenaline had flowed through his body and he'd launched himself at Craig as if he was a tightly wound up spring. 

It had resulted in Craig getting knocked off balance and earning a bruise where the back of his head had connected with the wall and two middle school students wound up clumsily having their first kiss. There was no rhythm to it, no skill. But it was reciprocated wholeheartedly and Craig kept him close for the entire seven minutes, making out with him for most of those minutes, only pausing for oxygen. In fact, Tweek vividly remembered Bebe opening the door when their time was up and Craig flipping her off before grabbing the door and closing it again. 

The memory, albeit embarrassing, had been quite a fond memory to him. 

Craig took him back home after the party and had smiled at him with so much affection in his eyes. "Wanna try being an actual couple?" He whispered to him softly, breath visible in the cold air. Tweek wasn't able to do anything other than nod, then Craig stole his second kiss. A more gentle, sweeter kiss before wishing him a good night and walking himself home. 

And yet... even after all this time, his paranoia refused to let him be happy, whispering in the back of his mind how Craig was just using him. How he didn't actually love him the way he did. 

He truly hated how his mind was sometimes. 

"I'm sorry..." Tweek whispered quietly, the feeling of self loathing crawling over him as it so often did. "I really wish my brain didn't ngh... Think the way it does..." 

Craig's expression softened and he leaned over to scoop Tweek up into his arms, pulling him close and nuzzling up against his neck, taking in his scent before kissing his neck gently, making Tweek shiver and let out a small whine. "Don't be sorry for who you are." Craig mumbled to him gently. "We have to take the bad in life with the good in life. But don't think you have to do that alone. I'm always going to be here for you. Whether you believe that or not." Craig reassured him before leaning away to look into Tweek's eyes again, wiping away the almost tears that were forming at the edges of his eyes. "I love you Tweekers. Paranoia, anxiety and all." He said with the most sincere voice he could muster. 

Tweek let out a weak laugh in embarrassment at his words before glancing away from his face again, but he grabbed his hand and squeezed it as if to tell Craig he was listening to and appreciated his words. 

Craig smiled at his shyness before suddenly leaning forward to do something his fourteen year old self was so clumsy at. 

He had of course improved by now, knowing what Tweek liked and didn't like, pressing his lips to the males softer ones and pushing Tweek back against the car door. Tweek let out a small sound against his lips, but his arms eagerly looped around Craig's shoulders and his omega pheromones leaked out to let Craig know the alpha was pleasing his needs. 

It only egged Craig on further, his alpha pheromones becoming prominent to Tweek as he showed off for his mate, kissing him deeply before nibbling on his lower lip for entrance. Tweek melted underneath him and willingly gave into his alpha, letting him explore his territory and state claim once more. 

When they pulled away for air both had eyes on each other, hazy with both love and lust. 

Craig tasted coffee on his lips and he smirked down at Tweek. "Bet nobody else could make you feel like that from a kiss." He said, feeling rather cocky like he usually did when he went all alpha on Tweek. 

Tweek looked up at him and he couldn't help but let out a small whine at the loss of contact and attention. "Alpha... More..." He begged with big doe eyes. 

Craig was awfully tempted, and he indeed almost caved in until his phone rang and snapped him out of his stupor. He cursed loudly and leaned away from Tweek as he fished his phone out of his pocket. "What?" He asked, sounding very obviously annoyed. 

"Craig, dude! You said you were picking me and Token up where the hell are you?" Clyde asked on the other side of the phone. 

Craig glanced at the time and swore again, turning on the ignition in the car and putting it into reverse. "We're on our way now." He promised. 

"Were you and Tweek fu-" 

Craig ended the call before Clyde could finish and began to drive off, heading towards Clyde and Token's houses before they'd be late for school.

Tweek was still a ball of red hot embarrassment, shifting awkwardly to sit in his seat properly as he sulked about their fun being cut short. Craig had gotten him in the mood and now they had to go to school? 

He was _so_  going to find him at lunch and make him continue. A horny Tweek was a braver Tweek after all.

Meanwhile, all Tweek's parents could do was silently watch as they drove off. 

"Were they gonna... On our drive?" Mrs. Tweak mumbled quietly to her husband once the car was out of sight. 

Mr. Tweak shrugged before taking another sip of his coffee. "I'm sure that was our first time honey." He said before walking off to get ready to head to his beloved coffee shop. 

"Yeah but... We had tinted windows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... I did not expect such positive reviews about this fic. I actually had two chapters already done and I promised myself to upload the second chapter if the first one got 50 kudos in a week to see if it was worth continuing...  
> It's been a day and a half and 80 kudos?!  
> I am so happy people like it! Seriously, thank you everyone...  
> So, here's an early present - another chapter!  
> p.s. This extra early update is thanks to a friend of mine who liked this fic so much she asked when the next one was coming out XD Surprise Marshmallow <3


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle sighed and stared at himself in the mirror, looking over his features in disgust. Dull. Boring. Ugly. And worst of all, male. 

'He wants her, not me. I'm just his best friend. My feelings will die. I can find love with someone else.' He tried to reassure himself but he knew he was lying. He knew he couldn't do it. 

He wanted Stan. Only Stan. His heart was Stan's, his mind was Stan's... Every happy thought he ever had always returned to that raven haired male with a dazzling pearly white smile and that strong muscular build... 

Kyle caught himself before he actually whimpered out loud and he shook his head before standing, heading over to his nightstand to pick up his pills. His hand hovered over the capsule bottle, hesitating for a brief moment before sighing and opening the lid. He swallowed two of his heat suppressant pills and closed the lid again before heading downstairs to have breakfast with his family. 

"Morning..." He said, unable to keep a happy facade even in front of his parents as he slumped into his seat and stared dejectedly at his bowl of cereal, just silently watching as his Cheerios began to slowly sink to the bottom of the bowl from absorbing too much milk. Kyle wished he was a Cheerio in that bowl. 

Mrs. Broflovski worriedly glanced to her husband as if to silently ask him if he noticed their sons behaviour before she stopped eating her own breakfast when he glanced back just as worriedly and leaned forward lightly to Kyle. "Bubby what's wrong?" She asked softly. 

"Nothing." He mumbled and tried to seem back to normal as he grabbed his spoon and scooped some Cheerios that hadn't drowned yet and instead decided to end their suffering by chewing them thoroughly. 

It tasted dull. Like cardboard. 

"... It doesn't seem like nothing Kyle." She said back lightly. "You've never been right since this virus appeared, but just recently, you've been acting just plain depressed." 

"Well sorry about my incapability to be happy about being an omega." He snapped back in a terse tone. Normally he would have been so much more polite to his mother considering how she was, but he found himself unable to care. 

"... Is that what this is about?" She asked with a somewhat surprised tone. "Kyle, it's not a bad thing to be an omega." 

"Your mother is right Kyle." Gerald agreed, wanting to be helpful and make his son feel better about himself. "It's actually better to be an omega rather than an alpha in my opinion. You can wrap anyone around your little finger and they'll never notice you doing it! That's pretty clever and cunning." 

"And sly?" Kyle added sarcastically, but his dad didn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm. 

"Oh yes! Very sly!" His dad agreed eagerly, his expression turning happy at the thought that his son was perhaps feeling better with his help. 

"That's wonderful, another stereotype that fits into me being Jewish." He scowled at his dad sourly. 

"Kyle!" His mother gasped and frowned at him in disappointment but Kyle shrugged the expression off. "You shouldn't belittle your own people like that!"   
Kyle scoffed and looked away from her. "Look, I know it's hard for you, but we still don't know what Ike will be when he hits puberty. Maybe he'll be an omega like you too." Sheila tried once more to lighten his mood.

"Seriously?" Kyle rose an eyebrow incredulously before pointing at Ike as he glared at his parents. "Ike fucked his kindergarten teacher when he was three! If he's not an alpha I'll eat my hat!" 

Ike, who had been innocently eating his cereal of lucky charms held his hands up in surrender. "Don't rope me into this! I'm only here for breakfast!" He said quickly as he glanced at his parents, then back to Kyle. "... Great breakfast by the way mom, you did a great job." 

"... You're eating cereal." She replied back slowly. 

"Yeah! But it's lucky charms! You never buy that!" 

Kyle rolled his eyes and shoved his bowl away from himself before standing. Just like that, he had been forgotten again. 

"Bubby?" His mom glanced over to him worriedly when she realised he'd barely touched his breakfast. 

"I'm going walk to the bus stop." Kyle mumbled as he put on his jacket and fastened his boots. 

"So soon? But you barely touched breakfast!" 

"I'm not hungry. I'll grab something at school later." He said dismissively. 

"At least wait for Ike to finish so you can go together! Kyle!" But Kyle was already gone, quickly closing the door behind him while Sheila sighed and glanced over to her husband. "What are we gonna do Gerald? He's really not being himself." She said, sighing deeply. 

"... I don't know." He admitted finally. "We don't know much about this virus after all... Maybe we should just... let him be for now and ask any other parents with omega kids if they're acting like Kyle is." 

"You're right, that's a good idea." Sheila agreed, and with renewed vigour began to eat her breakfast again. 

All Ike could do was roll his eyes at his parents. 'Idiots.' He thought before glancing back over to the front door. 'Can't they tell he's lovesick?' He finished off his cereal before suddenly slamming it down as he got an idea. 

"Ike?!" His mother asked in surprise at his actions before frowning at him. "Aren't you a little too old to be banging the crockery on the table?" She scolded. 

"Sorry." He apologised quickly before rubbing the table in embarrassment, as if apologising to the carved and polished wood. "I just remembered that it's show and tell this morning. I got a little excited." He lied easily. He never found it hard to lie to his parents like Kyle did. Then again, he didn't get involved in many weird and wacky adventures as a result of his lies so, potato pahtato y'know? "I'm gonna catch up to Kyle." He said and went to put his coat and shoes on before stumbling out the door. 

"Well okay, bye Bubby!" Sheila smiled at him warmly and blew him a kiss. Ike smiled and bashfully pretended to catch it out of politeness before closing the door behind him and heading down to the bus stop. 

He knew what had Kyle feeling down, but he had a crazy idea in his mind. An idea so crazy, it just might work...

 

Kenny, Karen and Stan were already waiting at the bus stop, both idly playing with their phones while they waited. 

Karen noticed Kyle approach and waved to him politely with a bright smile on her face. "Morning Kyle! Where's Ike?" She asked. 

Before Kyle could answer Stan suddenly growled and shoved his phone into his pocket harshly. The action had actually caused Kyle to jump in surprise and he glanced over to him with a small, sympathetic smile "... Bad day?" He asked him lightly. 

"Fucking Wendy." He mumbled angrily. "We agreed we'd meet today after school and she just suddenly changed her mind saying she has work to do. She's such a bitch sometimes, I even made arrangements for a date!" 

Kyle's emotions were... Confusing to say the least. His felt his heart turn to ice at the mention of Wendy, but he also felt this wash of relief flood over him to know that Stan wasn't seeming to get his way. Hah, what a child he felt like he was being. 

"Tough break dude." Kenny said before reaching over to lightly pat his shoulder, not once looking up from his phone. It was apparent he didn't really seem to care. Which, only seemed to piss Stan off even more. 

"I don't need your pity Ken." Stan said sharply, shrugging his hand off. 

Kyle could feel the growing hostility in the air, so he decided to defuse it before fatass Cartman arrived and fuelled the fire. "Stan," Kyle said gently before offering a small smile as he looked up at him. "Want to hang out with me instead? We can play that game you've been raving about playing with me." He offered, forcing himself to put on a fake smile to seem convincing; that Stan hanging out with him would make him happy too. 

Well, it wasn't a complete lie that being around him wouldn't make him happy. He loved spending time with Stan. What he hated was when he left and the realisation that Stan didn't feel the same way Kyle felt about him dropped down onto his mind again like a ton of bricks, suffocating any other thought. 

But... 

If he could be a reason that he smiled... 

That made the knowledge a little less painful. 

So he usually swallowed most of his sadness when he was around Stan and just kept pretending everything was alright. He'd been doing it for five years now anyway, he should be used to it. 

Stan glanced down to Kyle and his frustrated expression changed to to a happy one almost instantly. "... Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Kyle." He mumbled before smiling at him even more. 

God what a smile... Kyle felt his heart race and his face heat up while staring at Stan's happy face. 'I caused that expression.' He thought before catching himself looking and glancing away quickly in embarrassment. 

"You alright Kyle?" Stan asked, confused by his sudden shift in demeanour. 

"I'm fine!" He snapped quickly. "I just... I-I didn't really Want breakfast today so I'm just hungry I guess..." He mumbled, trying his best not to lie but also not reveal his true feelings. 

Stan's eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head lightly. "Why did you rush? You weren't late." He paused before suddenly chuckling lightly. "Your hair's poking out the back of your hat. Looks like you didn't brush your hair either did you?" He said in amusement before reaching out to tug a small lock of his hair teasingly to prove his point. 

Kyle felt his cold fingers, gloveless from using his phone, brush against the base of his neck while grabbing his hair and he accidentally brushed against the omega scent glands around his neck, causing Kyle to visibly shiver and let out a small moan. It was almost silent, almost a breathless hitch of his voice, but the noise that could be heard was inexcusably that of a moan. And a heavy sweet scent filled the air. The scent of a pleased omega. 

Kyle's eyes widened in horror and he clamped a hand over his mouth, his face burning in shame. 

'Yeah being an omega is great mom and dad.' He thought bitterly as he jerked away from Stan's fingers, his mind racing as to how to fix the situation. "Y-you caught my uh..." Kyle trailed off, his hand moving from his mouth to instead hide his neck. "Warn me next time you go near my neck! You caught me off guard I-" Kyle was cut short by Stan growling lowly and he could feel his presence drawing nearer. 

He shook when he felt Stan's breath against his neck and bit his lip nervously. 

"Hand." Stan demanded. 

Even though that was a very open ended demand, Kyle knew what Stan wanted. He wanted him to want it too... But the back of his mind reminded him that Stan only wanted this because he was an unmarked omega. He had Wendy after this hormone induced trance. So, hesitantly, he kept his hand close to his neck and silently whimpered. 

Stan grew agitated and he growled at Kyle, stretching himself out to make himself seem bigger and the overwhelming scent of an alpha being dominant almost knocked the air out of Kyle's lungs. He smelled sooo good... Oh god, how does someone's mere scent make you want to turn to jelly like this?  

"Hand." Stan repeated, this time more firmly in a lower tone of voice. A sultry one that was meant to entice Kyle. To make omegas want to please. 

He couldn't control it. His hand fell to his side and he whimpered at the scary realisation that he was completely at Stan's mercy. 

He was scared.

Scared about how much Stan wanted from him. 

The alpha smiled lightly and let out a small rumble of satisfaction for getting his way, leaning closer still and nuzzling his nose against Kyle's neck, deliberately rubbing against his scent glands to make Kyle's scent more prominent. The poor omega became putty in his hands, face flushed red and eyes hazy from pleasure as he panted, desperately trying to get air into his lungs so he could breathe normally again. 

"You smell so fucking good." Stan whispered, completely drunk with pheromones. "Makes me want to claim you for my own." 

Kyle felt his heart stop and tears pricked at his eyes as he felt a horrible pit in his stomach form. He felt like he'd swallowed a massive knot that was tied with the rope used by boats to anchor them to the pier. Large and heavy. Like Kyle's feelings of sadness weighing him down, anchoring him to reality. 

'I want to be yours...' He thought desperately, wishing Stan could hear his thoughts. 'Take me. Claim me. I'm yours. Just please... Please forget about Wendy. That's all I ask.'

He subtly tilted his head ever so slightly, to both give Stan more access, but to also symbolise to him that he completely submitted to the alpha. And Stan was loving it.   
He opened his mouth again but the next words Kyle heard weren't from Stan.

"What a whore." Cartman jeered as he walked up to them. "Seducing Stan when he already has a girlfriend." He tutted disapprovingly as Kyle snapped to his senses and quickly pushed Stan away. 

Stan was slower to come round, but he pretty much acted like he had been in a trance because he looked over at Kyle and seemed very confused.   
"You... I... Uh... sorry." He apologised flatly, rubbing his nose as if reacting to an allergen in the air, but Kyle took it as an insult. 

He thought he was trying to get rid of the memory of Kyle's scent. Like it disgusted him. 

He scowled and looked away, pulling his coat up further to hide his neck, thoroughly ashamed.

"You better watch out Stan. Kyle's gotten so horny since he became an omega, I wouldn't be shocked if he did a strip tease for you for twenty bucks." Cartman deliberately taunted him. Kyle was ready to turn on him and take his frustrations out on the fatter male but was shocked into silence when Stan did so instead. 

"Back off fatass." Stan growled lightly, standing in front of Kyle as if protecting him and it made Kyle jump in excitement as his mind raced with thoughts.

_Alpha is protecting me. Alpha is defending my honour. Alpha cares._

His primal omega side was in pure bliss. Perhaps Stan really did feel something for him? 

"Kyle can't help it." Stan said with a frown. "That's just how omegas are. He can't help his scent." 

Just like that, all his happiness shattered and he could feel nothing but despair in his chest. He grabbed at the pain in his heart and felt like crying.

"But if you keep tormenting him for being an omega I'm seriously going to hit you." Stan added lowly, warning him while also showing off his alpha status to the other. 

Cartman, being a beta couldn't smell Stan's domineering scent and just rolled his eyes."Weak." He snorted and just backed off, not in the mood to start anything with Stan.   
But Stan took it as Cartman submitting, so he happily backed off, feeling proud of himself for winning. 

Kyle had to wonder why he'd fallen for someone so... Dense. 

Stan smiled and turned back to Kyle before pausing and frowning again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said through gritted teeth. "Just leave me alone." 

Stan wanted to press further but Kenny noticed Kyle's expression and decided to intervene for a change. He'd kept himself and Karen out of the expression of dominance over Kyle because he was an alpha himself and Stan would have taken that as a challenge, which would have only caused more problems than solve anything in all honesty. But this time was different because he knew Kyle was only getting more upset and he knew Stan was the cause of it. Alphas always wanted omegas to be happy after all, even when they weren't necessarily an omega of importance to them.  

"Dude," kenny said as he tugged at Stan's shoulder lightly and easily shifted his attention onto a new game trailer he'd found online. Kenny smiled at Kyle lightly in sympathy before returning back to the conversation with Stan. 

Kyle appreciated it, smiling weakly back at Kenny in reply before he tried to internally calm himself. 

Moments later Ike finally reached the bus stop just in time for the bus to arrive. Karen smiled at her friend before rushing over to talk to him. The pair had become good bus friends after all. 

"Karen, I have a plan I need to tell you." Ike smiled at her warmly. 

"I have gossip too." She smiled back before whispering into his ear. "Stan and Kyle were totally all over each other earlier. Stan was reacting to Kyle's scent." 

Ike rose an eyebrow at the information. 'So he does like him.' He thought before nodding to her. "I'll tell you on the bus. A plan to help my brother be happy again." He whispered back and everyone climbed on. Off to that lovely breeding ground of hormones called school. 

Kyle wanted to go home already. Today had been the most miserable day ever and it wasn't even ten in the morning yet.

But oh god did he know it was only going to get worse, Wendy was at school after all.

He sighed and took a seat by himself and looked out the window at the blank scenery as he prepared himself for another day of emotional torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys! A 1,000 hits?  
> I'm like... I actually can't believe the traction this story has gotten from just two chapters and only three days of existence XD it's already way more popular than I will ever be T^T  
> Anyway... I have a favour to ask.  
> I am actually from the UK and I don't know many American brands so... I would actually love if some of my possible American readers could tell me a few everyday house hold brands you use to make the story seem more authentic. I ain't getting rid of my 'u's from words like colour though, that's how we spell them after all ^~^  
> p.s I have no idea if you Americans actually know what cheerios are so, sorry (I was mainly using them as a contrast cause, y'know, Kyle isn't so... Cheerio right now)


	4. Chapter 4

Well this morning sure had been awkward. Kyle accidentally released his pheromones and Stan flipped and totally went alpha on him.

Kenny was surprisingly not that shocked about it to be honest - he knew Kyle had a crush on Stan since fourth grade and he knew that Stan was too stupid to realise he was attracted to him in return. 

Believe me he had seen how each of them ogled one another in the changing rooms when it was gym class. Though frustratingly, they had never caught one another checking one another out. If only one of them had bad timing and they noticed being checked out by their crush, then they would have never gone round this ring-a-rosey for so long. 

He had tried, so many times, to get them together. He'd gone as far as spiking their drinks at parties and getting them wasted so there'd be no barriers to keep themselves in check and tried shoving them in a spare room to 'talk it out'. But before he could shove them together so they could just fuck- I mean, talk it out already, someone would **_always_** intervene. Clyde or another party-goer (though it was usually the lightweight Clyde) throwing up in front of Kyle and triggering the clean freak to barf as well, Cartman starting beef with Kyle and making the redhead leave because he got so mad, Stan starting something with anyone off the football team because he was quite the asshole when he was drunk... Kenny just gave up.

He even remembered one time when he tried to get them to hook up his plans were cancelled by not something stopping them, but rather... Something stopping him. 

Butters was getting pressured to do things by a guy that was in the year above, back when they were in the 10th grade and he was only 15. He caught the conversation in the distance at the party and it got him quite mad. He still remembered how the conversation had gone down. 

"You're cute. Almost cute enough to be a girl~" the guy smirked down at him, beer in one hand and the other by his head, his body trapping the younger blonde against the wall. 

"Well... Thanks I guess." Butters smiled back politely before glancing away from his face, trying to somehow get out of the conversation. 

"I wanna fuck you. Come upstairs with me." 

Butters went bright red and quickly shook his head. "I-I don't wanna. I only want to... To do those kinda things with someone I really like." 

"What? You don't like me?" The man's voice grew angry and he scowled down at Butters. 

"I-it's not that!" Butters, being the sweetheart he was, tried to make the guy feel better considering he thought the man was upset that Butters didn't think he was special. Totally not the case but bless him for trying. "I-I'm just... Still a bit too young to do those kinda things with people." He said softly and glanced up to smile at him. "I'm sure there's someone else here that'd love to be with you, someone older that is..." 

The older teen snorted. "Who gives a shit if you're sixteen or not? I had sex for the first time when I was fifteen. It doesn't matter. Come on, I'll make it good for you." 

Butters was starting to get a little scared that he was seeming to lose this conversation. "I-I'm sorry but the answer is still no. I don't want to. A-and you can't make me." 

"Who says I can't make you?" The words sent a chill down his spine in fear. 

Kenny had heard enough up to that point to intervene. "Dude, it's time to back off now." He said lightly, effortlessly sliding in front of Butters to protect him from the guy. 

"The fuck are you?" He jeered back. 

"I'm the party pixie and I say you've had too much and it's time for you to go home." He said back smoothly. "People who threaten others for sexual favours aren't welcome at parties." 

"Oh yeah? Well who's gonna make me leave? You? You're a fucking twig with legs!" 

Kenny didn't rise to it, simply walking forward very slowly so that the guy didn't even notice that he was walking back himself.

"I'm fucking hard though! I want that blondie! There's no more girls and he looks cute." 

Kenny waited until they were by the door before suddenly grabbing him by the scruff of his collar, eyes sharp and cold like steel. "He's fucking mine you piece of shit. You dare make a move on him ever again and I will find you and shove your own dick into your own ass. Then you can literally go fuck yourself." He growled out lowly, catching the other male genuinely off guard. Eyes widened in surprise and his mouth agape, making him look like a goldfish. A stupid one at that. "He's more than just a piece of ass. I'll have you know he's got more class in his little finger than you will ever have." 

Before he could give him time to respond, he opened the door with his free hand and literally threw him outside. "You dare touch him again I'll find you and gut you like a fish!" He hissed to him outside. "So you'd better fucking run now." The man who was arse over tits in the snow bolted upright and in his drunken mind, found Kenny surprisingly terrifying. He scrambled to his feet and clumsily ran off. Kenny smiled triumphantly before locking the door behind him so the man couldn't get back in if he changed his mind and let out a sigh. 

Relieved he made it in time, he returned to Butters to check he was alright. 

The poor blonde had stayed frozen to the wall, a little in shock that Kenny had been so... Impressive. He watched Kenny approach, his jaw wide. 

Kenny couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at his cute expression and kept a respectful distance between them, not wanting to scare him considering the situation he'd just been in. "You okay?" He asked lightly.

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered dumbly. "I'm fine... Gee thanks Kenny, I didn't know what was gonna happen if you didn't show up."

Kenny smiled back softly. "That's what I'm here for. To make sure no one gets hurt at parties. That's why I'm the party pixie after all." He winked at him playfully and pretended to curtsy. 

Butters let out a giggle in response before smiling back him with a heartfelt expression. "I guess so... Well, I have to admit that you're very good at your job then, Mr. Party Pixie." Butters dared to tease back lightly. "Why, you deserve a raise even!" 

Kenny chuckled softly before smiling even more, and he couldn't help but want to tease him. "I get paid in kisses though, so who's gonna give me my raise?" His smile turned to a smirk and he lightly tapped his cheek. "Any offers?" 

Butters was stunned, blushing bright red. "Well... I uh... um..." he muttered shyly. 

Kenny smiled and internally sighed in disappointment. Well, it was worth a shot. "I'm just teasing Butte-"

Kenny was cut short by a very chaste peck on the cheek. 

Butters leaned back and looked away quietly, his blush had grown so much that it had reached the tips of his ears. Kenny blinked down at him, too surprised to speak at first. But by the time he'd figured out how to talk again, Butters had glanced down at his watch and gasped.

"O-oh hamburgers! If I don't leave now I'm gonna get grounded!" He said quickly and made his way over to the door. "Bye Kenny! Thanks again!"

Kenny was conflicted, he still had to get Stan and Kyle together but what if Butters got jumped by that creep outside? He quickly looked around the room to find the pair, but quickly made up his mind about what he was gonna do when he saw Stan thoroughly pissed (at the fault of Kenny spiking his drinks with vodka when everyone else was drinking weak shit like WKD) and arguing with a member on his football team about why flamin' hot Cheetos were the best type of Cheetos and noticed Kyle just watching TV dejectedly next to Tweek and Craig, the couple who usually stole the settee during parties. Tweek looked like he wasn't bothered but Craig was glaring daggers at the mood killer, though Kyle looked too depressed to care. 

'Fuck it, they'll be fine.' Kenny thought. 'I'll just walk Butters home, to make sure he'll be okay and I'll come right back.' Justifying it to himself made him feel better about the predicament and he eagerly followed after Butters outside. 

He kept his distance, making sure the blonde didn't notice him. All that time of being Mysterion sure had paid off because Butters never once looked back because of hearing a noise or suspecting he was being watched. In fact, the blonde seemed to be in quite the chipper mood, humming that apple song that he had so often sung when they were younger. It was no wonder Paris Hilton wanted to buy him and keep him as a pet - Kenny had wanted to do the same for a long time, except not exactly in the same context that she had wanted him for... 

Butters returned home, but even though he had returned in time, his parents still found an excuse to ground him. Kenny leaned beside the window and silently watched.   
"Butters! Why do you smell like alcohol?! Have you been drinking?!" His dad snapped. 

"What...? No! I-I'd never!" Butters said honestly. "Someone spilt their drink on me, and they had alcohol." 

Of course, he wasn't being heard and he got grounded anyway, but as Kenny followed him to his room via the back garden's tree, he noticed Butters was still subtly smiling.   
He sat down on his bed with a happy glow on his cheeks. "Ah Jeez..." He smiled brightly as his fingers moved up to lightly touch his lips. 

That very expression on that exact night had given Kenny way too much material to work with when he got home and after his perverted rut, while cleaning up his completely soiled hand with a tissue, a realisation clicked inside his head. 'This is more than a crush, this is obsession.' He realised before laughing quietly. "Shit, I've really fallen hard in love." He sighed and leaned back on his bed, still laughing under his breath.

 

Those feelings had only intensified with the virus. Not even porn could get him off anymore! In fact, he'd shamefully started a habit of stealing Butters' clothes - mostly just easy things to replace like gym clothes and socks, but just the mere scent of the omega on the clothes made him go crazy. 

Yeah, that was scary obsessive, but even though he knew that was terrifyingly strange, he couldn't bring himself to stop. 

'I really want him...' 

He sighed and glanced out the window as they made their way to school. 'How do I get him though, that's the bigger question.' 

He wracked his brain for ideas but most things resulted in dates which required money, something which he lacked to just freely throw around. He had to save up for Karen to go to college, considering she wanted to be a vet when she grew up. 

But he couldn't just leave Butters be! If he didn't do something he'd get taken by someone else!

Butters was proving to be quite the desirable omega surprisingly. He had a strong scent, which made alphas go nuts over wanting to protect him and Kenny worried about his chastity. He had a right to worry considering how many people tried to woo him. 

The bus stopped and everyone got off, heading to the school. Kenny's smile grew when he saw his beloved chubby cheeked blonde talking happily among other students with that adorable expression on his face. 

"Good morning~" He said lazily while slinging an arm over his shoulder and grinning at Butters. "How is my cute lil' omega~?" He smiled fondly. 

Butters flushed ten shades darker and gave him a meek smile back in reply. "I'm still who I am Kenny, I'm not just an omega..." He said shyly. 

"I know, you're still Butters to me, I just like seeing you blush." He smiled back and winked at him. Butters flushed even more at the attention and shyly looked away.  
Kenny felt his alpha side puff out his chest in pride and he smirked back at some alpha students that were glaring at him. 'Yeah bitches, he's blushing cause of me!' He thought cockily. 

He smirked back down at him and was surprised to catch him looking back. "U-uh..." Butters stuttered before quickly turning away again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare..." He apologised. 

Kenny felt his heart melt at his cute unintentional submission. God, he just couldn't with this guy. 

"Look all you want." Kenny smiled back in amusement. "I don't get what's so interesting about my face though."

"Well I... I didn't really notice you had freckles around your nose before." He admitted softly in embarrassment. "It's kinda... Cute." 

"Me? Cute?" Kenny looked at him in surprise. "You're being awfully brave callin' me cute Butter cup." He teased him back. 

"B-but I meant it..." Butters said back before smiling back up at him. Kenny thought he was dreaming when he saw a cheeky expression cross the smaller blonde's face and Butters backed off while beaming at the taller alpha in front of him. "You're probably the cutest alpha in school." He teased suddenly. 

Kenny couldn't take it, his smirk grew and he let out a small alpha growl back teasingly. "Insulting my alpha pride are you little omega~?" He purred as he smiled at him in amusement. He could see Butters visibly shiver when he growled and he felt himself puff up in pride at such a reaction. 

"... So what if I am?" Butters replied quietly before smiling back softly. He wasn't scared of Kenny or what he might do at his cheekiness, they had grown close over the years and Butters really did trust him. That's why he found it so easy to mess about with him like this - even if he didn't know that this was driving Kenny crazy. He was too innocent to know about those perverted things. 

"That's it! C'mere you! I'll teach you for being rude to an alpha!" He grinned and chased after him. Butters let out a loud squeak and breathlessly laughed as he began to run around the school yard. Kenny was obviously faster though, so it didn't take long for him to grab him by the waist and tackle him into the snow. "Gotcha! Prepare for your punishment!" He grinned and proceeded to tickle him. 

"Nooo!" He squealed and squirmed underneath him. "Don't~!" He laughed breathlessly, trying to push his hands away. 

Kenny smirked and pinned his hands by his head as he grinned down at him. "Why not~?" He teased back. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Butters let out a few more giggles before smiling at him warmly, eyes shining with an emotion Kenny couldn't place. "Yes alpha, sorry alpha." He said back gently before exposing his neck to further submit to Kenny. 

All would have been fine had Kenny not noticed that Butters was releasing the scent of a submissive omega into the air. He almost lost it and he growled at Butters in response. It wasn't a playful one like before, it was an animalistic sound that made Butters pause and tense up. Kenny licked his lips and bent down, burying his nose against the heavenly scent, letting out a deep sigh against Butters' throat. 

The younger male let out a breathless gasp and Kenny returned to himself, jerking away like he'd been burned. "Ah- Sorry!" He said quickly and backed off him. 

Butters slowly sat up and rubbed his neck in confusion. "... Did you just growl at me?"

"Alpha side..." Kenny apologised. "I didn't mean to- I just... Couldn't help it." 

"Ah... So you... Ya didn't mean it?" Butters gave him a small smile in reply. "It was just your instincts...?" 

Well, no but like hell he'd admit that. 

"Sorry Butters..." He apologised sheepishly before laughing as he ruffled his hair. "I probably scared ya huh?"

Butters was quiet for a while before laughing back weakly in reply. "It's alright Ken, I trust you. You wouldn't have done anything to me." 

Oh boy was he a bad judge of character. 'At my house, I've done _everything_  to you.' He thought before smiling back at him. 

He was suddenly pelted in the back of the head by a snowball and he growled as he looked for the perpetrator, until he noticed Karen glaring at him.   
He narrowed his eyes at her but she simply rolled her own and made a 'go on' gesture with her hands. 

Kenny frowned and shrugged back at her. 'What am I supposed to do?' He mouthed. 

She slapped her forehead before sighing. 'Ask for a date.' She mouthed back. 'As apology.' 

He rolled his eyes but Karen puffed out her cheeks and threatened him by scooping up more snow ready to pelt him again. 

'Okay okay!' He huffed back and waved her off. 

She silently lowered the snowball, pointing two of her fingers to her eyes before turning them and pointing them to Kenny. 'I'm watching you.' 

Sheesh, Kenny regretted telling her his crush now. Even if she had simply replied with a "Called it." When he'd told her. 

"Hey, Butters." Kenny began as he turned back to him. Butters had been fighting the urge to laugh, watching the whole display in amusement. He'd had no idea what they were talking about; he didn't speak sibling after all, but it sure was amusing to watch. 

"Uh... Yeah?" He said back softly once his giggles had died away. 

"How about we head out tonight? As an apology for scaring you." Kenny suggested. 

"But... well, you didn't scare me." Butters said back sweetly. "Plus... I-I'm not allowed out anymore, remember?" He glanced down sadly again, as if he'd forgotten about the new rule his parents had given him until just that moment. 

Kenny frowned before lifting his chin up. "Where would you wanna go if you could go out?" 

Butters' expression instantly brightened. "Well... Anywhere I guess... I do miss just being able to have fun with friends outside."

Kenny felt an idea go off in his head. "I know a really cool place. I'll show you tonight." He said to him gently. 

"B-but I can't leave the house!" He protested. 

"Then we'll make it so it looks like nobody left." Kenny reassured him. "Hey, you trust me right?"

He glanced up before biting his lip and silently nodding. 

"Then I'll pick you up at seven." He smiled back before ruffling his hair. He felt Butters purr but he quickly stood before he could respond to it. "I'll make sure you have fun away from your tower, Rapunzel~" he teased and helped Butters stand again.

 

Kyle was glaring at the display with utter loathing. "I actually hate him." He grumbled miserably. "Why does he get to flirt and be happy with his crush?" 

Ike looked up to his brother before frowning. "Kyle..." He said slowly before inching ever so slightly closer. "Maybe you should... Try and flirt with Stan a bit?" He suggested. 

Kyle sputtered in embarrassment. "Sh-shut up! You're eight don't act like you know how to flirt! It's harder than it looks!" He huffed and rushed inside school before the bell rang. 

Ike sighed. "This is gonna be harder than I thought... My brother doesn't even know how to flirt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screams intensify* Over 200 kudos?? What the hell guys I'm so happy right now! I know you're probably annoyed by these milestone posts, but I can't help it, I'm just blown away by how many people are liking this, reading this.... I just... I can't! You guys are genuinely amazing!  
> So, as a thank you I wanna shout out to one of you guys at the end of each chapter from now on!  
> The first one shall be LittleCrystal, a regular who's comments I always enjoy reading. Thank you for your support dude and your Klance stories are AH-MAY-ZING! If anyone else is into Voltron, it's a fun read ^^  
> Thank you for you support and I look forward to your next comment <3  
> ~Luna~


	5. Chapter 5

Craig sat next to Tweek at lunch like usual, watching him sip at his coffee and internally smiling when he slipped and almost accidentally dropped his thermos.

He was glad he bought him that no spill industrial grade thermos for their anniversary last year. It was one of the most useful presents Tweek had ever gotten and he never let Craig forget how much he appreciated it. In fact, Tweek had even decorated it with planets and stars he'd drawn himself. A little homage to his boyfriend's love of space that was a little more subtle than writing 'I fucking love my boyfriend Craig!' on the front. It was cute, subtle, and Craig had caught himself blushing when Tweek had initially showed him with pride in his eyes.

'God he's so cute...' He thought happily, finding himself feeling unable to feel anything other than pride when he realised that this golden haired beauty before him belonged to him and him only.

"Craigggg...!" Clyde whined from the other side of the lunch table, making the male snap out of his daily boyfriend worshipping. "I got dumped again...! I don't get it! How the hell do you manage to stay so happy with Tweek for so long?!"

Craig looked over to him impassively and shrugged. "Because I love him and he's my mate." He said simply and Clyde groaned.

"How?! Like... Dude how? Do you think you'd be able to live with Tweek forever and like, mark him?" Clyde asked in disbelief.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Don't see why not. The way our relationship is going I can easily see getting married and having a few kids too." It seemed so obvious to Craig. Tweek was perfect and he was pretty sure what he felt for Tweek was what people called love so, yeah, he could genuinely see himself marrying Tweek. The forward-ness of his words however made Tweek almost choke on his coffee.

"What?!" He squeaked, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Marriage?! Kids?! That's so much pressure!"

"I don't mean right now honey." Craig reassured gently, moving to tuck him under his arm protectively. "I meant when we're older."

Tweek hid in his chest as he waited to calm down from his outburst, taking a moment before leaning back slightly to look up at Craig. "... Really?" He asked him softly. "You can really see yourself getting married and having kids with me...?" He sounded quite doubtful, but there was shining excitement in his eyes. A sort of joy.

"Course." Craig replied back simply. "Three kids and a Stipe for each of them."

Tweek laughed lightly before flushing in embarrassment. "Ah Jeez, what about if they want a dog?"

"Only if it's nice to the guinea pigs." Craig shrugged back.

"I meant what if they just wanted a dog?" Tweek laughed back even more.

Craig let out a dismissive snort. "Impossible. They're my kids. Trust me, they'll want guinea pigs."

Tweek laughed even more before smiling at him brightly. "... I wouldn't mind that kind of future - if it was with you at least." Tweek admitted to him shyly, glancing up at him to meet his eyes before biting his lip softly.

Craig knew that expression and what it meant, smiling faintly as he leaned down slightly to make it easier for Tweek to reach. His beloved boyfriend chewed on his bottom lip still, hesitant and nervous about making a move out in public. But he swallowed his nerves and reached up to give Craig a chaste kiss on the lips.

He quickly turned away again and stared at his thermos, a proud smile playing on his lips and a cherry red face.

Craig had to admit he was pretty darn proud of Tweek too. He never could handle a lot of attention out in public, so openly kissing Craig was an astounding achievement for Tweek in his books.

"I'm so happy~ well done babe." He mumbled to Tweek and moved to nuzzle into his cheek while his free hand stroked through Tweek's hair. His darling blonde flushed at the attention, but the distinctive sound of his purring betrayed the fact that he was happy about being fussed.

Clyde watched them before sighing. "We lost them again." He mumbled before leaning back to smile at Token.

Token rolled his eyes as he continued eating his food. "Leave them alone, they're hopelessly in love." He said as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"I just don't get it! How do you fall in love like that?!" Clyde turned his attention onto Token considering he'd lost Craig to the charms of his lover yet again.

"You probably don't get it 'cause you've never been in love." Token shrugged.

"Hey I've been in love before! I've been with plenty of girls and loved them!"

"Ah, but did you love them or did you love being with them?" Token countered, making Clyde pause.

"... There's a difference?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you can love someone, but not /be/ in love with them." Token shrugged. "So, is your answer still the same as before?"

Clyde stopped and scratched his head. "Well... I don't know anymore." He admitted. "I guess... I suppose I really haven't been in love before then." He went quiet, a scary thing when it was Clyde was being the mellow one.

"Woah dude careful, you'll get an aneurism if you think too hard." Token teased.

Clyde pouted. "Alright wise guy, how many times have you been in love huh?" He challenged.

Token paused before clearing his throat awkwardly. "Well... Just once." He admitted. "Still am to be completely honest, but they don't even consider me as an option." He sighed.

Clyde wanted to laugh initially, but when it came to people having trouble with the affairs of love, all he wanted to do was help out. "Who is it dude?" He grinned excitedly.

Token shook his head. "There's no point. They never stay single for long." He mumbled and just continued to finish his food.

"Come onnn!" Clyde whined. "Tell me! I can help you get a date with them!" He leaned forward to sling an arm over him and grinned a toothy grin. Well, he was smiling until Token suddenly slapped his hand off him that is. "Ow! What the hell man?!"

"Don't touch my neck. I hate it when people touch my neck." Token warned lowly.

"What's the big deal? You told us you were a beta, so it's not like you have omega scent glands." Clyde frowned.

"That doesn't mean I'm not able to hate it when people touch my neck." Token scowled back.

"Sheesh okay sorry..." Clyde mumbled and gave up, sighing and laying on the table in a sulk.

Token sighed, throwing his used sandwich wrap in the bin before standing. "I'm going to singing practice." He mumbled and walked off.

Token had kept up with his singing throughout the years, though he'd only just recently admitted it to his friends and he was adamant about not singing in front of them, even when they promised they wouldn't judge him for it.

"Ugh, you guys are so boring now." Clyde mumbled in annoyance. "This virus has made you tame Craig." He looked over to his best friend and sighed. "I remember a time when you used to bully Butters."

Craig rolled his eyes. "That was before I was going out with Tweek. I'd rather hang out with my boyfriend than egg cars any day. You're just sore because you got dumped."

Clyde huffed, but couldn't argue against it when Craig had hit the nail on the head. "She smelt like strawberriessss~~!" He bawled and hid his face in the table again. "It's not fair!"

Tweek glanced at the clock and realised lunch was almost over. He gasped and lightly tugged at Craig's sleeve, making his attention immediately shift to him. "... I wanna show you something..." Tweek whispered softly.

Craig instantly sat upright and tilted his head at him. Tweek smiled back before slowly standing, silently taking Craig's hand and tugging him off.

Clyde lifted his head when he noticed his friends being really quiet all of a sudden. "Motherfuckers left without me!" He shouted.

 

Craig rose an eyebrow at his omega when Tweek led them to the back of the school, leaning against the wall as he stared at his boyfriend. "What did you want to show me honey?" He asked lightly.

Tweek flushed beet red before fiddling with the hem of his shirt, shuffling his feet as he stared at the ground. "... Wanna continue." He mumbled softly.

Craig immediately caught on, but he wanted to tease Tweek a little more. "Continue what?"

"Ngh..." Tweek twitched nervously before biting his lip. "This morning..."

"Continue what from this morning?" Craig could see Tweek getting worked up and he felt bad for admitting he was enjoying this, but he couldn't help himself - Tweek was too darn cute!

"... Alpha." Tweek finally mumbled. "Please..." His thighs rubbed together and Craig's eyes flashed.

"What do you want Tweekers? Alpha can't please you if you don't tell me." He whispered back, voice dark with desire that had Tweek shivering.

He swallowed and let out a small whine before shakily undoing his top buttons, which took a while because of his unsteady hands until he just gave up and pushed the green fabric up to his torso to expose his chest. He held the hem in his mouth and glanced up at Craig from under his long lashes. "Alpha, play with me. Please." He begged, voice slightly muffled because of the cloth.

Craig instantly snapped and grabbed Tweek before turning him around and pinning him against the wall, letting out a low domineering growl that had Tweek immediately submit to him. He stretched out his neck, exposing his weakest point to the alpha while the sweet scent of vanilla, caramel and coffee wafted through the air. Tweek's omega scent.

Craig was quick to respond, leaning forward and kissing his neck lightly before licking along his pulse, making Tweek whimper in return. Craig decided to be a little daring and slowly went from kissing to nipping at his neck, reminding himself to stay in check so he wouldn't accidentally mark him until sucking harshly on the spots he nipped to relieve any pain.

Tweek's moans intensified and his knees buckled, forcing Craig to keep him propped up on his knee, which was snugly tucked between his legs.

Tweek had to let go of his shirt eventually, getting too worked up to not keep his mouth closed. He was a panting mess when Craig pulled away from his neck, Craig assessing his work proudly before focusing his attention back to Tweek.

"Keep moaning like that and everyone will know what we're doing." He teased him, making the blonde flush in embarrassment.

"Ngh... Then shut me up." Tweek whispered back and Craig smirked at his bold words.

"Gladly, _omega_." He whispered back before suddenly picking him up and pinning Tweek to the wall with his body instead, making the younger male straddle his waist and pressing his arousal against him.

He liked telling Tweek he was pleasing him without verbally telling him, and Tweek seemed to adore Craig being assertive with him in return. Proof being how much Tweek was panting right now, eyes hazy and face flushed red. Tweek slowly ran his tongue over his lips, knowing Craig was watching intently before he smirked, a look he knew his boyfriend fucking loved.

"Give it to me Master~" He purred lowly.

Craig attacked his lips as Tweek wrapped his arms around his neck for support, kissing him deeply while Craig's hands roamed under his shirt and began to playfully tug at his nipples. Tweek gasped and Craig wasted no time invading his mouth, taking it under siege while his hips ground up against Tweek's front.

There was so much stimuli that his mate to be could barely keep up. His mouth, his chest, his ass... Craig was really being merciless this time.

Most of their make out sessions were usually hardcore like this, surprisingly down to Tweek being clear on what he wanted.

It had completely caught Craig off guard the first time, seeing his adorable meek lover shove him against the settee and climb on top of him. It was even more confusing when Tweek had scowled at him and said "What are you waiting for? Punish me for being naughty."

And that's how Craig found out his boyfriend was kinda... Kinky. But didn't realise he was being kinky. Tweek just kinda thought it was normal. But Craig didn't mind, in fact...

He loved it.

Especially his praise and punishment kink. He had to admit he enjoyed spanking Tweek for 'being naughty' but he also loved being a daddy to take care of Tweek. Heck, he cared for Tweek twenty-four-seven and praised him for being good and gave him looks when he was getting a bit bratty normally, so that was probably the most natural role playing the pair would slip into on occasion.

Of course Tweek just seemed a little bit more into their primal alpha and omega sides so Craig happily complied with his alpha dominance.

The pair were heavily panting when they pulled away, saliva trailing from their lips for a moment before breaking off.

Tweek whined softly throughout his heavy breathing before slowly beginning to smile again. "If this is you making out, I can't wait for alpha to mate me...~" He whispered quietly, halting Craig in his tracks.

"What?" He whispered hoarsely, just barely clinging to his sanity.

Tweek let out a shy giggle and opened his mouth but jumped a mile when the bell rang instead.

Well, that was it. Fun over.

Craig sighed and reluctantly put him down, still hard, but an easy shift of his the trouser fabric hid it pretty well. Praise be loose fitted jeans.

Tweek had a little more difficulty, considering he wore skinny jeans, but he carefully adjusted his shirt to hide it and it looked convincing enough. Craig glanced over him for approval and Tweek relaxed when Craig nodded.

"Ugh, there's conformists using our spot to make out again." The head goth kid complained as he opened the fire exit door, ready to ditch class with his friends, drink coffee and smoke again as usual. "Can you guys not? This is the goth kid place."

Tweek flushed in embarrassment. "Uh... I drink coffee."

Craig shrugged. "I hate the world."

"That doesn't make you goth, both those things together yeah sure, but not separately." He kept the door open as his friends went to their spots before gesturing for them to head on through. "Go back to your mind numbing ways, conformists." He said dully.

Tweek was polite enough to thank him and Craig flipped him off as he would do to anyone holding the door for him (or for anything else for that matter) before they headed to class together.

They easily slipped into their seats and Clyde leaned over at Tweek before letting out a chuff. "So that's what you guys ditched me for." He said sourly.

Tweek paused and glanced at him in confusion, face hearing up a little. "Eh-?! W-what do you mean?!"

Clyde rolled his eyes. "You have a massive hickey on your neck dude."

Tweek immediately slapped a hand over his neck and glared at his boyfriend on the far side of the room. The bastard had the cheek to smirk and wink back in reply when he caught Tweek glaring.

"Dick..." Tweek mumbled before catching himself smiling at his boldness. God Craig was soooo hot with that confidence~!

Clyde sighed before shaking his head. "You guys are asses. Sneaking off without telling me where you were going! I don't feel like telling you the news now."

Tweek paused. "What news?"

Clyde looked away and put his hands behind his head.

"... Okay okay I'm sorry Clyde. I'll buy you lunch tomorrow to make up for it." Tweek sighed.

"... You gonna sneak off to make out again?"

"No Clyde, we won't sneak off to make out again." Tweek promised before rolling his eyes. "... Hey where's Stan and Kyle anyway?" He added, realising they weren't in class yet. Kyle was never late for class.

"Well that's the news." Clyde said. "Kyle fainted while walking down the stairs, people reckon he could have really gotten hurt but Stan grabbed him just before he face planted the concrete steps."

"Oh Jesus! Are they alright?!" Tweek panicked.

"Yeah they're both fine, Stan took him to the nurse and refuses to leave his side until he wakes again." Clyde shrugged.

"What do you think caused it???" Tweek whispered nervously. "It's not like Kyle to get sick!"

Clyde shrugged. "Probably exhaustion. We all know how much he studies for exams, maybe his tiredness caught up with him?"

Tweek tilted his head and considered it. It did make sense, but something felt... Off.

But he chose to shrug the feeling aside, knowing it was probably his paranoia playing on his mind as usual.

"Ngh... I hope so." Tweek mumbled softly, unsure who he was answering, himself or Clyde.

"... But seriously dude that is a big ass hickey." Clyde added after a while and Tweek whined and pushed him away.

"Then stop looking at it you jerk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH 2,000 hits!!  
> Another milestone you guys smashed! I thought it'd take months to get that many! 
> 
> Anyway, another shoutout! This goes to Rrawrz! Thank you for your kind and also hilarious comments! They brighten my day when I read them! Thank you for your continued support! <3  
> ~Luna~


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle didn't remember much, just the fact that he had been talking to Butters and Stan as they headed to class. Then, merely the sensation of falling...

He woke up in the nurses' office, head pounding and his stomach empty. 

Oh, that's right. 

He didn't really eat this morning. He must have passed out from hunger - well either that or exhaustion because he didn't really sleep that well last night either. Maybe it was both factors that contributed, who knows?

He silently glanced around the room, noticing Stan sitting by the window. He was petting a bird with his index finger gently, being careful not to hurt it and smiling fondly at the small creature. He chuckled when the bird suddenly flew up and happily perched atop his hat, letting out a soft tweet. 

Ah, that's why he loved him. 

Seeing such a tough guy have a soft spot for animals was mesmerising. 

The bird sung again sweetly and Stan grinned. "You can't stay up there forever little dude." He laughed playfully. "Don't you have a partner to get home to?" Kyle shifted and silently cursed when the noise startled the bird, making it quickly fly off back out the window and Stan turned his attention to him, a little upset that his new friend had ran away. Kyle wanted to kick himself, but his annoyance melted when Stan changed his expression and smiled at him warmly. "Hey, how you feeling?" He asked gently, shifting his chair to sit closer to his bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and smiling at him lightly. 

Kyle instinctively moved ever so slightly further away and sat up, looking at his hands in his lap. "Fine I guess." Kyle mumbled. 

"Dude, you almost got your teeth knocked out falling down the stairs." Stan frowned at him. "You frightened Butters half to death!" 

Kyle frowned but simply fiddled with his nails before shrugging. 

Stan sighed before gently grabbing his shoulders, making Kyle jump and direct his eyes to his own. 

Cobalt blue... 

Stunning cobalt blue eyes were gazing at him with worry. 

"You can tell me Kyle, we're best friends remember?" He said to him gently. "You've never fainted before without warning like this. Never mind Butters, you scared me!" He said as he gazed over Kyle's gentle features. "If something's up you've gotta tell me, I can't help you if you won't help me."

Kyle glanced away for a moment, wetting his lips with his tongue as he considered telling Stan everything, but when he glanced back to look at him, all that could race through his head was 'he's not mine.' 

Even if he told Stan what would he do? Break up with his girlfriend? He didn't even know if Stan was into guys. Omega or not, Kyle wasn't a girl. Stan never gave any tells that pinpointed he was into guys. And if he rejected him, it would only hurt more. He'd rather quietly let him go rather than know Stan wouldn't ever be with him.

He sighed and shook his head. "I just didn't really eat breakfast today, that's all." He said before shrugging as he looked away from him again dismissively. 

Stan stayed quiet for a moment and Kyle got worried that he'd persist, but after a while he simply sighed and pulled away. "Jeez Kyle, if you faint from not eating breakfast then you have an awful metabolism." He laughed faintly before he silently handed him a protein bar. "Here, it's high in calories so it'll give you plenty of energy." 

Kyle blinked in surprise at the bar that was placed into his lap before blushing ever so slightly. He couldn't help the words that slipped out. "You shouldn't give presents to omegas so freely Stan..." He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth in shock once he realised what he said. 

Stan seemed just as shocked as he did, looking at him before clearing his throat awkwardly. "Kyle, you're a friend before you're an omega." He said gently after a while of leaving an appropriate amount of awkward silence in the air. "Plus, I'd like to think you've got higher standards than getting wooed by people giving you energy bars." He dared joke before chuckling lightly.

Kyle glanced at him again before looking back down at his energy bar. "... You're gonna be so protective when people try to get me to be their partner, aren't you?" He smiled back at him faintly. 

"Damn right." Stan crossed his arms over his chest. "Only the finest alphas for my best friend." 

Kyle laughed and he couldn't help but find melancholy in his words. 'But I only want you Stan, you're the finest alpha.' 

"Dumbass." Kyle looked at him and although his words sounded harsh, his eyes held a tenderness in them. 

Stan rolled his eyes. "Eat the bar." He said, being a little firm with the tone of his voice. 

Kyle didn't feel hungry, but he couldn't refuse an offering from Stan. That was rude of an omega to do to an alpha, so he gladly took the bar and slowly unwrapped it, nibbling at an edge slowly. 

Stan seemed to relax when Kyle began to eat, his posture easing back into its natural state rather than stiff and uptight as it had been up until a few minutes ago. "Nice?" He asked after a while. 

Kyle glanced up at him, barely halfway through the bar before smiling back at him. "Mn... How can a protein bar be so chocolatey though?" 

Stan smiled. "Hey, you've gotta enjoy your snacks! No point eating something if you won't enjoy it."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "It's almost too sweet if you ask me." He teased. 

Stan rose an eyebrow, easily slipping into a playful mood at Kyle's words. "I can easily help you if you want~" He smirked, sitting up to lean over the bed, ready to take a bite out of the bar before Kyle laughed and withdrew it from his reach.

"Noo~! You gave it to me remember?" He laughed softly. 

Stan rose an eyebrow before suddenly jumping on the bed, squashing Kyle with his weight. 

"Ack! Dude!" Kyle squeaked in surprise as he tried to push him off. Unfortunately, there was no chance of that happening. Stan had been on the football team since fourth grade and was a top player, so he had a fair bit of muscle on him. Kyle... Did not. 

"I just want a bite~" Stan laughed back in amusement as he looked down at him, pretending not to realise that he had Kyle completely pinned underneath his weight. 

"Asshole!" Kyle wriggled underneath him. "You don't do this to sick people!" 

Stan laughed, thoroughly bemused at Kyle's antics. "Do what?" 

"You're a dick Stan Marsh! You know that?!" Kyle scowled up at him. "Get off me! I can't breathe you oaf!" 

"You seem to be doing just fine." Stan shrugged. 

Kyle, being stubborn and having no other option, let out a sigh before allowing his omega side take over. "... Alpha. Let go." He said softly and he couldn't help but feel a little bit better about his situation when Stan immediately paused and turned his attention solely on him. 

He seemed surprised to see Kyle being so gentle and submissive, it knocked him completely through a loop and he didn't know how to proceed. 

When Kyle noticed Stan wasn't moving, he sighed, slowly and hesitantly exposing his neck to further submit. "Please Alpha." He repeated, his voice soft and sweet. "You're heavy." 

Stan found himself wanting to make Kyle happy, immediately backing off him, leaning away and tilting his head as if to silently ask if the new distance he'd created was far enough for him. 

Kyle sighed and slowly sat up again, smiling back at Stan. "Thanks." He said simply, finishing off the rest of the bar quickly before what just happened would repeat again. And just like that, Stan snapped out of it. 

"... Dude, that's not fair! Going omega on me?! You cheated!" He pouted. 

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Hey I'm just using your own instincts against you." He shrugged. "One good thing about being a bloody omega." He mumbled the last part sourly.

Stan paused before frowning. "You don't like being an omega? Why not? You have us alphas wrapped around your finger." 

"It's just... It's not that great Stan." Kyle sighed. 

Stan, being the dumb caring alpha who hated seeing his best friend Kyle upset, immediately leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Kyle's as a hand cupped his cheek. "Hey," He cooed. It was a soothing tone and it made Kyle instinctively lean into his hand, making Stan's expression soften even more. "If it sucks ass, I'll change it for you so it doesn't suck ass anymore. I'll always be here to make you feel better whenever you're sad."

'You're what makes me sad you idiot.' Kyle thought, but he simply gave a weak laugh in reply to Stan's attempt at comfort. He couldn't force himself to be even remotely sarcastic to Stan when he meant well and he was being so sweet to him. "Thanks Stan..." He mumbled softly. "That means a lot to me." 

He could see the alpha in him smile with pride, thinking he'd made an omega feel happy again and Kyle internally shook his head. Were all alphas this dense or was it just Stan? One had to wonder at this point. 

"Kyle, you need to flaunt being an omega, be proud of it. Trust me, you're too beautiful not to show it off." 

Kyle felt his heart skip a beat. "What...? You... You think I'm attractive?" He stuttered. 

"Not just attractive, you're drop dead gorgeous!" He grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Fire red hair and those amazing emerald eyes? That cute one sided dimple you get when you smile a little too much? Pearl white teeth, hourglass figure? C'mon you're a total catch! Any alpha would be lucky to have you!" 

Kyle flushed as red as his hair, staring at him with wide eyes before trying to laugh to play off Stan's flattery, but his omega side refused to let him, releasing a soft purr in response to Stan. 

Stan smiled back and in his amusement accidentally leaned forward and bumped his nose against Kyle's. 

The pair both let out a surprised gasp, not even remotely anticipating the contact. They laughed in embarrassment after the initial shock and Kyle smiled up at Stan with a genuinely warm expression. Stan smiled back and found himself captivated... He hadn't been exaggerating, Kyle was truly beautiful to him in every way. Especially when he smiled like that. 

His body moved on it's his own and his lips grazed against Kyle's own soft ones, feeling the red head's  warm breath catch in his throat as he neared, but he didn't stop Stan.   
The alpha didn't understand why, maybe the praise? Or maybe his submissiveness? Whatever... He didn't know how to think right now. 

"Stan...?" Kyle whispered quietly, afraid if he spoke any louder this magic spell that the other male seemed to be under would break and he'd be reminded of what he couldn't have. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but feel a giddy excitement well up inside him. Stan was so _close_! He could even smell his minty breath upon his cheek.

But of course that infuriating nurse had to come check up on the pair didn't she? 

"How are we feeling?" She asked, not glancing up from her clipboard yet, giving Stan just enough time to quickly withdraw much to both their disappointment. 

"Better." Kyle said softly, trying to hide the glumness from sounding in his voice. 

"Well, you do seem fine. Your blood pressure is a little lower than average, so we'd like you to try and bring that back up for next time you get a check up. Other than that, you're free to head back to classes, or if you feel a little uneasy still, you can always head back home. Since it's you Kyle. Everyone deserves at least one day off a year." She smiled back him. 

He rolled his eyes but smiled back in return, grateful at her patience. "Thanks..." He mumbled lightly before sighing and letting out a stretch. "... I guess I'm okay to head back." He said as he pulled the covers off him and sat up, only just realising that his hat had been taken off him and was being propped on the edge of the bedpost. He quickly swiped it up and stuffed it on his head, instantly feeling ten times better just from the simple action. 

Stan sighed gently before standing, setting the chair back to its original seating plan and smiling at Kyle. "We should have maths together right now I think. I'll walk with you." He said and Kyle obliged without much argument. Made sense after all. 

The nurse smiled as they left before it turned to a scowl and she slowly turned to her desk and took out a small walkie talkie out. "October 19 to Maplebeard." She waited for a moment until she got her reply. 

" _Sir_  Maplebeard receiving go ahead~" Ike's voice chimed back cheerfully. 

She rolled her eyes. "Looks like I owe you five dollars. I caught them practically sticking each other's tongues down their neck."

Ike's laughter was loud on the other end of the receiver. "I KNEW there was magnetism on both sides! If Stan is getting attracted to another omega even though he's currently with someone then there's no other way to explain it. They're totally a fated pair."

She sighed at his proud revelation. "That's all well and good but you still have the issue of Stan being with someone already. Having him cheat would be a less than desirable result right? I mean, they got damn close to a kiss just now. You can't have people stopping them from making out if there's such strong magnetism between them all the time, even you don't have that many eyes in the sky. Why not just let them click together in their own time?"

There was a pause before Ike responded. "Because I know my brother. Even if what he wants is a hair length away, he would have backed out."

The nurse rose her eyebrow. "And if Stan pushed against his judgement?"

"Then Kyle would feel nothing but regret. He might not super love Wendy, but he does respect her. He'd see himself as some sort of rebound that Stan used when he got mad at his girlfriend. And I doubt Kyle wants to be considered as the rebound." 

She sighed. "You make a fair point. How are you only in fourth grade?"

"I'm a genius my friend. Kinda have to keep three steps ahead of everyone else." 

She chuckled before looking through her documents absentmindedly. "Yes, but with how complicated you're making this, how on Earth have you only got one plan to get them together?"

"I'm working on it. I've got a few connections that could help out no matter what. But what happens mostly depends on what might change between them, which I will always know about because my brother tells me everything." 

She sighed. "That's very overly confident of you to say. There's always one thing people won't tell anyone else about." She warned him gently. 

"I do my best to make my brother happy. I'll do whatever it takes to know _everything_ about him so nothing will be out of place when he gets his fairy-tale ending." Ike swore. "He's my brother after all." 

She sighed. "I'm on the same page Ike, he's a good kid. I'm just saying be careful. If I were you, keep an eye on his health the most. His blood pressure was extremely low when I checked, and I can't say for sure because I'm not a professional, but he looked kinda depressed. Not just sad depressed either..." She didn't dare elaborate on her words beyond that. 

"... I understand. I'll watch his eating and check in on his mental states throughout the day." Ike hesitated before continuing. "... It's understandable though right? I mean... Seeing your fated mate with someone else. I think he's coping with it better than to be expected." 

"Yeah well, just make sure Stan doesn't mark Wendy." The nurse said before sighing, a heavy feeling swept over her. Just the thought of what that would entail for Kyle made her shiver. 

"Oh trust me I have 24/7 scouts on them." Ike said back, though he sounded slightly insulted at the mere insinuation that he'd forget something so important. "Anyway!" He suddenly chimed, immediately shifting the tone to a light mood again. "I've gotta rush to class~ I expect that green in my desk by the end of the day."

"Yeah yeah!" The nurse huffed in annoyance before a smile played on her lips. "... My next bet will be on your plan working. I have a feeling I won't lose that bet."

She couldn't see, but she knew Ike was smiling at the remark. 

"Sir Maplebeard out." 

"Received, October 19 signing off." The nurse put the walkie talkie away again before smiling fondly. "Dammit, I thought Kyle and Cartman were a thing. I guess my suspected playful teases between them were actually bullying." She sighed before beginning to smile. "Meh, I kinda prefer Style actually. Kyman sounds like a rejected superhero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh another quick upload!  
> Over 300 Kudos you guys! Thank you so much but I have to admit I had an ulterior motive with this fast update.  
> Y'see, I don't just write fanfiction.  
> I'm actually a cosplayer too. And... Well...  
> There's a convention coming up in a few months time. So I decided to get ahead of the game for a change and I pre-ordered stuff so it'd arrive on time.
> 
> ... I'm going as Tweek guys. I fucking adore him. I think he's the cutest lil' berry that we must protect.  
> So, I got a green shirt, got the perfect beverage holder and a wig that I may have gone OTT with regarding the spikes. But then...  
> BUT THEN I REMEMBERED I HAVE EXCESSIVELY CUTE CLOTHES AND GUYS YOU NEED TO SEE TWEEK AS A PASTEL EDIT I FUCKING CAN'T!!! I KNOW YOU NEED IT TO DIE IN PEACE!!  
> With this in mind, check out my insta: bunnybunaki for a tooth rotting cuteness overload. There's only one of the pictures up rn (because it's currently 3am as I'm writing this) but PLEASE! IM NOT DOING THIS FOR ME IM DOING THIS FOR YOU!
> 
> P.s. I would like to include that I don't actually mind Kyman, I just don't like boarding that ship. Style is more my... AHHHH I see what I almost did there!  
> Sorry. I'll go to bed now.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny had a relatively restless day. 

He'd been stressing about what kinda gift he should he should bring with him to this 'date' he'd made with Butters and looking into his wallet didn't leave much to the imagination when a literal moth flew out of it. That had Cartman crying in laughter for a solid half an hour and Kenny knew the poor jokes were only going to intensify from then on, but he was too busy thinking about Butters to care. He couldn't just show up empty handed, could he? Then again, gifts were a big deal to omegas...

Playing with the butt of a cigarette in his mouth, he bided his time thinking as he waited for the last lesson of the day to finish. It was only gym, not an important lesson, but he didn't want to be staring at Butters' ass when he ran. It was a fine ass after all. Kenny would have to say it was as good as Kyle's, though Butters' had a sort of irresistible factor to it. He knew for sure Butters would have a very plump ass to grope. The kind of butt Kenny wanted to sink his teeth into.

He sighed and leaned back slightly. "I wanna eat that little ass." He mumbled out loud longingly. "I bet he'd moan sooo good from a little tongue fucking...~ He'd spread his legs apart a beg like a little puppy, down on all fours, back arched beautifully..." He took a deep drag of his cigarette before sighing it out. "God he's too hot even for my imagination." He chuckled before finishing his cigarette just before the bell rang to signify the end of school. 

He smiled and kicked some snow over his evidence before waltzing out, watching as couples got ready to head home together. He spotted Tweek and Craig happily holding hands before he saw a shift in Craig's behaviour and he suddenly pulled Tweek off to the side away from the main slurry of people rushing to get to the cars of the bus. Kenny watched, fascinated before he saw Craig cup Tweek's face and pull him into a kiss.

Kenny smiled, remembering how happy the two genuinely were together, but when they pulled away, he saw a look that gave away Tweek's desire for more. 

'Those two haven't fucked yet.' He concluded before smiling. It was an oddly sweet sentiment to him. Seeing this couple that had been together for god knows how long still be virgins but happy regardless. Though, he knew from Tweek's expression that wouldn't be the case for much longer.

It would only be a matter of time before Kenny would catch him limping to school. 

'Hopefully I won't have to wait six years after dating to make Butters limp.' He thought.

Tweek and Craig began walking to Craig's car and Clyde and Token soon caught up and slid into the backseats. In some ways, he wished his friendship group was so close like that. But then again, fuck Cartman. 

He was sure Kyle and Stan had only stayed 'friends' with him for so long because of the knowledge of what he'd done to Scott Tenorman. Kenny wasn't so afraid to say what he wanted to the fat jerk considering he couldn't really die. 

Cuthulu and all that.

He'd rather stick pins in his eyes than have Cartman cuddle him like Clyde did to Token.

He smiled when he saw Butters emerge, though the alpha that was trailing after him made it fall into a frown. He headed over and effortlessly slipped in between them and smiled at Butters, shielding him from the other alpha. "Well fancy seeing you here~ where is the most handsome person in the whole wide world going?" He said in amusement.

Butters giggled back happily and he glanced away, thinking of a reply for a moment. "Gee, I dunno Ken..." He started, clearing his throat. "Where are _you_  going?" Kenny felt his face flush and Butters gave him a toothy grin.

Why the hell did he have to look so damn proud of himself like that?! He was way too cute for his own good! 

Kenny desperately swallowed his urges and gave a laugh in return. "Nice one Butterscotch, you're getting better at pick up lines." He praised Butters and the smaller male returned the praise with a shy giggle, the blonde beginning to  blush as well the more he dwelled on what he said.

"Oh jeez, I-I'm sorry if I made ya uncomfortable." He said quickly when he noticed Kenny's cheeks a little bit coloured in comparison to his normal colour. 

Kenny seemed confused and he tilted his head at him. "What do you mean?" He asked Butters gently.

"W-Well, your cheeks..." He started. "I haven't seen you with flushed red cheeks before - My dad's cheeks go red when he's mad so I was worried you were upset..." Butters looked down, eyes sad.

Kenny was stunned to say the least. Butters was good at recognising someone's changes in mannerisms. A little _too_  good...

He just wasn't as good at recognising why there was a change in mannerisms.

"No no." Kenny reassured him. "I'm not mad."

"Oh... Really?" 

"Mhm. You just said something real cute. You made me blush you little minx." He teased back.

Butters paused and he flushed scarlet. Kenny could have used him as a Christmas decoration with how brightly he was glowing. "Gee, I'm sorry..." Butters apologised. "I didn't mean to."

'Oh I know you didn't honey.' 

Kenny sighed before he pet his head lightly. "Don't apologise, that's not a bad thing." He reassured him, calming Butters down before he could apologise further. "Come on, let's head on the bus." He smiled and effortlessly pushed against the small of his back and walked him away, smirking at the alpha that had been watching the pair with murderous eyes. Kenny slid his hand around Butters' waist further and winked over at the man just to rub it in even more.

Kenny helped him on the bus and noticed Karen was already on board, sitting next to Ike. She glanced at her brother and smiled knowingly while Kenny shook his head in amusement. Ah, she'd planned this. Sneaky little so and so. 

"Oh jeez, there's not many spare seats around..." Butters realised. "Wanna sit together?" He asked softly. "There's a seat over there... And it's uh... two free seats so..."

Kenny smiled down at him. "I'd like that." He said, being polite for a change before sitting down next to Butters quite happily. 

They spent the rest of the ride back home laughing and joking together and when it came to the time for Butters to get off, Kenny suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him close again. "See you tonight." He whispered, making Butters noticeably shiver.

"Y-Yeah..." He smiled back at him nervously before glancing away shyly. "... I'll be waiting." He added before rushing off the bus. 

Kenny chuckled and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and replaying the memory of what he looked like when he shivered like that ready for his spank bank.

He thought about it for a while, eventually deciding he should probably jack off before meeting him tonight to get some pent up emotions out of the way. 

He wanted to be the perfect gentleman on this date after all.

 

After hours of working on a gift with Karen's help and an hour of mentally defiling his crush, Kenny sat perched on his usual spot in Butters' tree as he cleared his throat. He felt a little stupid at carrying out the idea which Karen had suggested, but he thought that he'd might as well go through with it now that he was here. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" He said as loud as he dared.

Butters noticed and rushed over, opening his window and leaning out to smile at him. "Are you reciting Shakespeare Kenny?" He chuckled quietly, rolling his eyes but deciding to play along. "Ay, me!" 

Kenny grinned back and outstretched his arm, holding it out to Butters as his eyes shone. "O, speak again, bright angel! As glorious to this night, as a winged messenger of heaven unto the white wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him!"

Butters smiled fondly. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" 

Kenny smirked. "I fear thee, fair maiden, that you are wrong. 'Tis not Romeo who has come, but Sir Kenny with the offering of inviting you for a stroll out on this fine evening."

Butters had to hold back his laughter. "Those aren't the words!" He said in amusement, but his eyes betrayed the fact that he was enjoying this attention. "... Sir Kenny, might I beseech as to why you wish for thee to accompany you?"

Kenny smiled warmly. "I know of thy maiden's kind deeds, and how they are never returned to you. I merely wish to show you the kindness you give to others."

Butters flushed and traced his fingers against his windowsill shyly, eyes downcast as he watched his nails dance across the wood. "... Fine sir, I do not treat others kindly because I expect it returned." He said softly. 

"Neither did I say you did O, bright angel. I only wish to acknowledge your courage, fair maiden." Kenny smiled and grabbed a sturdy branch before stretching so that Butters could take his free hand. "Leap and know freedom my queen. The only real force that may stop you is thee."

Butters flushed but eagerly slid out under the window, slowly standing and nervously taking Kenny's hand. He'd changed since this morning at school, wearing some tight blue jeans and a white smiley face t-shirt accompanied with a grey chunky knitted cardigan. Others would have thought he looked dorky, but Kenny thought he was absolutely adorable. 

He glanced up at him with fear running through his eyes but Kenny's smile quickly calmed him. He took a deep breath and reached out, grabbing Kenny's hand as he leaped onto the branch, hiding in Kenny's chest as he waited for the adrenaline from the thrilling jump to dissipate.

"I have been waiting, my fair maiden." Kenny smiled back fondly and rubbed his back, calming Butters for the moment until he pulled away and smiled up at him. 

"... Sir Ken is a far better image than Romeo." Butters smiled before the pair laughed and began to climb down.

Kenny picked up his backpack which he'd left at the base of the tree before slinging it over his shoulder. "I told you I'd come sweep you off your feet like a princess." He smirked at Butters. 

Butters stifled a giggle before looking up at him. "Juliet isn't a princess silly!"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Well she is now! If you're Juliet then you're a princess!" 

Butters flushed before playfully pushing his shoulder. "I'm not either!" He laughed in embarrassment, but didn't stop Kenny from intertwining their hands after the other had pushed him. The pair smiled at each other and they wandered into the forest.

After what seemed like a little too much walking Kenny suddenly stopped and smiled at Butters. 

"Why are we stopping?" The smaller blonde asked, confused.

"Because this," He let go of his hand and gestured around them before smiling at Butters. "This is the best place to have a night time picnic." He slowly walked up to a clearing and Butters followed curiously. 

What he saw took his breath away. A small little lake hidden amongst the trees with a smooth rocky area nearby that was perfect to sit next to. But that wasn't even the best part. The way the stars shone in the sky made the light reflect on the water through the open clearing. It looked as if the water was filled with dozens upon dozens of brilliant sparkles.

"Oh wow..." Butters breathed. "It's... Its beautiful! I never knew a place like this existed out here!" When he turned, he saw Kenny had set up their picnic on a blanket beside the lake. It was by no means fancy; sandwiches, chips, cookies and a bottle of water each... But that didn't mean it touched Butters any less than it did. 

Just when he thought he couldn't feel any more special, Kenny smiled and patted the place next to him on the picnic blanket. "I've got something else to give you too, fair maiden." He smiled even more.

Butters laughed softly and tried to hide his excitement as he walked over to him and sat beside him, sitting cross legged with shining eyes. 

Kenny swooned at his breathtaking looks before he pulled a note out of his pocket, along with what looked like a handmade necklace.

Kenny cleared his throat once more and smoothed out the crumpled paper, trying to hide the fact that he was shaking from the other male.

In a gentle voice, he began.

"Fair maiden, with the eyes of blue and hair of gold, 

Fair maiden, who's smile and grace shall never grow old, 

Fair maiden, I am at your mercy for your heart is great, 

Fair maiden, the kind soul who knows not of hate,

Fair maiden, I beseech to you a gift from thee,

A gift to wish we turn from I to we, 

Fair maiden, you have captivated me with your wonderful gaze,

Fair maiden, I only ask you give me all of your remaining days, 

Fair maiden, for one so kind, so sweet, so pure,

I beg of mercy that you accept this man whore, 

Fair maiden, fair maiden, fair maiden, with cheeks so soft and chubby,

Will you accept Kenny McCormick as your possible future hubby?"

Butters was speechless, staring at him with wide eyes before he seemed to finally process what had been spoken and tears immediately began cascading down his face. 

"Ah shit! I knew that was stupid!" Kenny cursed and immediately moved to pull Butters close into a hug. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad! You can forget about it if you-"

"-s" Butters mumbling immediately cut Kenny off. 

"I'm... I'm sorry?" Kenny tilted his head and leaned further down to hear Butters better.

"I said yes, of course!" Butters laughed before leaning out of his arms to giggle while wiping his tears away in pure joy. "Gee, you sure do know how to keep an omega waiting! I-I thought you were never gonna ask!" 

Kenny paused. "Wait... You knew?!" He asked in disbelief.

Butters laughed again before nodding softly. "You got super duper drunk at a party and told me." He smiled at Kenny, laughing softly as the memories resurfaced in his mind. "You said 'Dude, I'm super gone right now and I have to tell someone like - I freaking love Butters. You know? Like... He's so fucking cute. Don't you dare tell him though, I don't wanna admit it to him until I know he's totally in for it.' You said a few other... More perverted things before you threw up and passed out. I cleaned you up and took you to a spare bedroom and took off your soiled clothes before trying to leave.Btu then you grabbed me by the waist and spooned me all night." Butters blushed as he recalled what happened before smiling back at Kenny. "So... Yeah... I'm in for it and I don't know what... Um... Pegging someone in the boy pussy is but... But I know that I don't want any other alpha than the one right in front of me." Butters smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair out of his eyes before beaming up at him. "I choose you Kenny McCormick."

Kenny couldn't help but feel incredibly stupid. "You mean to say you knew that I was into you all this time AND you felt the same way?" He asked in confusion. 

Butters smiled and inclined his head lightly. "Uh-huh. I've been waitin' for you to ask."

Kenny laughed and slapped his forehead. "Oh my god! I've been panicking about wanting to get with you for ages and I didn't have to worry?!" He shook his head, letting out a deep sigh. "Leopold Stotch, you've been teasing me for far longer than you realise!"

Butters smirked at him before leaning forward to pry his hands off his face so he could look him in the eye. "Sorry, I'm a traditional omega at heart." He said gently. "But you've been teasing me an awful lot too Kenneth McCormick, flirting with me so shamelessly and not doin' nothin' else!"

"Alright, alright sorry Buttercup." He laughed and moved to ruffle his hair affectionately. "I guess we both did things a little more complicated then they had to be." He admitted to him with a gentle smile. "... I'm sorry I took so long, I was just scared you wouldn't go for me." He added after a while.

Butters blinked in surprise and tilted his head. "How come?"

"Well, I can't give you the most extravagant lifestyle even though you deserve one. I'm a terrible guy with a terrible reputation." He sighed. "You deserve the world and all I can give you is my faithfulness and my affection..." He looked away again.

"Kenny..." Butters trailed off and leaned forward to cup his cheeks. Kenny met his gaze and his beautiful eyes shone with happiness. "I don't want the world if it doesn't include you in it." He said honestly. "The guy I choose as a mate is the guy who's sittin' right in front of me. Not some poofy panted jerk who doesn't respect what I say." 

Kenny stared at him in shock. Seeing Butters so passionate about something without restraining himself was quite refreshing - and addictive. "You are so hot." He whispered in adoration. 

Butters smiled and Kenny saw a blush creep up on his cheeks. "... You goin' to... To give me that necklace or what...?" He said back shyly. 

Kenny smirked before happily moving to wrap his arms around his neck, being careful not to catch his sensitive scent glands as he did so. He fastened it tight enough to know it wouldn't accidentally come undone and let Butters look at it. It was a simplistic necklace, just a leather string and some handmade paper beads, but the artwork on the beads was wonderful. Butters recognised that they were all of his favourite colours (basically the rainbow) with cursive letters on the three middle ones, elegantly spelling out _'LEO'_. 

Kenny leaned away to assess his work and frowned slightly. He hated how he couldn't have gotten him something a little more expensive looking, but Butters didn't seem to care. He beamed down at his gift and thumbed at the beads brightly. "Aw, Karen helped didn't she?" He glanced up and smiled at Kenny. 

Kenny narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "How can you tell?"  

Butters laughed and lifted one of the beads and turned it around to show him his evidence, the end of the paper bead being glued by some pink glitter glue that the yellow paint couldn't hide. 

"Dammit! I told her to use the clear glue!" Kenny groaned and glanced away. "Sorry... I'll repaint it again for you." He offered but Butters quickly shook his head. 

"No, no, I like it! It's charming." He smiled down at the bead before letting it go, moving to his side and leaning over to rest his head against Kenny's shoulder. "Today's probably been the best day ever..." He sighed in content. "I get to see a beautiful lake, have a poem recited to me, given a lovely gift and... I got a boyfriend who brings cookies on a picnic."

Kenny laughed as he glanced down at him. "What kind of picnics have you been on?"

Butters shrugged lightly. "Ones without cookies." 

"Then you haven't been on a picnic at all until now." Kenny smiled at him in amusement.

"Gee, well I guess you're gonna take a lot of my firsts then Ken." Butters said softly, not meaning anything in particular by it, but knowing Kenny would take it differently. Pervert. 

Kenny tried to hide his smirk before he slowly stretched out, trying not to move too much considering Butters was leaning on him before picking up a cookie and offering it to the blonde. Butters smiled and happily opened his mouth as he bit into the cookie, taking a bite before holding it as he chewed the piece, looking out to the lake in content. Kenny watched him and he could see the lake's starlight reflect in his eyes. Butters looked like his own eyes were a sea of stars right now. 

The pair passed each other offerings from the picnic as they gazed out at the lake for most of the remaining night and when the night grew colder, Kenny pulled the picnic blanket up and wrapped it around them to try and fight the chill. Butters was in the height of comfort, letting out a tired yawn before smiling up at him. 

"You're a good alpha Kenny..." He mumbled tiredly and Kenny's eyes softened in return. 

He bent down, his breath against Butters cheek and Butters looked up at him.

This teen, this young adult before him... A man who had been branded as a sick pervert and a delinquent had nothing but love inside his eyes. Butters didn't know if what he felt for Kenny was what others truly called love, but he knew he never not wanted to be the cause of that look ever again. 

Wordlessly, he closed his eyes and kissed him. 

Kenny fought to keep his head as he returned the affection, keeping it soft and sweet to prove to Butters he could be gentle when he wanted to be. Then, they pulled away and Butters purred throughout his smile. 

"I'm all yours Kenny..." He mumbled softly and Kenny pulled him close to his chest. 

"I'm not gonna let you get away anymore, buttercup. You best be prepared to be spoiled." He chuckled in amusement. 

"I don't expect anything different." Butters smiled against his chest, soothed by the heartbeat in his ears. 

It wasn't much longer until he fell asleep against his alphas chest, purring contentedly in his sleep by the comforting scent and warmth around him. Kenny smiled down at him and kissed his forehead before slowly shifting to pack away his things and finally picking Butters up, still wrapped in the blanket. 

"Let's get you home beautiful." Kenny smiled and walked back to his home, carefully ensuring he was tucked up in bed before sneaking back out of his window. "Goodnight Juliet, my princess..." He whispered and closed the window and practically skipped back home. He was on a high far greater than any high cat piss could ever give him. 

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" He shouted proudly into the streets of the night once he'd gotten far enough away from Butters' house. "I HAVE A FUCKING GORGEOUS BOYFRIEND!!! YES BITCHES HE'S FINALLY FUCKING MINE!"

Finally, life felt good to him. 

He couldn't wait to see him at school tomorrow!

Butters, his  _boyfriend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I spent my weekend with my bestie after spending a month apart so sorry for a later update than usual!


	8. Chapter 8

Craig knew what the plans were for tonight. Ice cream, blankets and Netflix, so when Clyde begged him to go out tonight he flat out refused. "It's boyfriend night." He shrugged when Clyde demanded an answer as to why not. 

"Every night is boyfriend night!" Clyde protested against him in return. "Not fair! I just want a little cheering up from being dumped!"

Craig's sighed. "Clyde, it's not like I don't care... But, I don't care. I want to watch Netflix tonight."

Clyde pouted at him before sighing and leaning against his seat, miffed he'd been denied by his bestie. Then he paused and smiled over to Token. "What about you Token? We'll head out, score some chicks maybe?"

"Can't." He shrugged. "I've got work today. I'm gonna be busy all night." 

Clyde groaned loudly and scowled in annoyance. "You guys suck." He mumbled, clearly in a mood.

Tweek felt bad for Clyde, internally feeling like this was his fault because Craig was only snuffing his ideas to go out with him because of Tweek's request that he stayed over tonight to calm himself from that panic attack this morning. He chewed on his lip before texting Clyde. 

-I'm sorry Clyde, today was a bad mental health day.-

Clyde's phone buzzed and he fumbled to open it in excitement, probably assuming it was one of his many female contacts before he recognised the name. He read the message before letting out a small 'oh', pausing for a moment before trying a reply. 

-Sorry, I'll drop it. I was just down from being dumped again, but your mental health is way more important than me being a wuss. Sorry Tweek <3-

The blonde couldn't help but laugh slightly before glancing up and noticing Craig was curiously glancing over. Tweek immediately panicked. "Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" He said frantically.

Craig rolled his eyes and paid full attention back onto the stretch of road ahead of them. Not that he wasn't before, Tweek was just unfortunate enough to catch him glancing at him at the wrong time. "Who are you texting?" He asked lightly. 

Tweek flushed before rolling his eyes. "God, you sound like my parents." He laughed at Craig softly. "It wasn't anything important." He reassured and Craig nodded his head lightly in response before just dropping it. Tweek had to admire just how respectful he was of his boundaries and he smiled up at Craig. What a gentleman.

Craig dropped Token off at his house first so he could get ready for his work and Token thanked Craig for the ride and waved lightly as he headed inside. Clyde was next to get dropped off. He smiled and thanked them as he gestured to his phone for Tweek. "Call me if you need me dude."  He smiled and Tweek nodded back lightly.

"I will, thanks Clyde."

The brunette looked proud of himself before he headed off. "I think I'll go out on my own tonight. Who knows? It might be fun." He said to the pair over his shoulder and went in his house.

Craig rolled his eyes at his best friend before glancing over to Tweek. "Should have known you were texting him explaining things." He said lightly, putting his car in reverse considering they'd parked on Clyde's drive to turn around on since the supermarket was on the other end of the town from his house and he continued to back out. "I was wondering why he dropped it so easily."

Tweek smiled lightly. "At least he understood... I just felt a little too embarrassed to say it out loud without rambling too much regarding the reason why I had a panic attack, so I just kinda... Cut it short to a bad mental health day." 

Craig nodded his head in understanding and soon enough, they reached the supermarket. Craig parked in a space relatively close to the doors and glanced at Tweek. "How's the anxiety? Think you can come in?"

Tweek flushed at his attentiveness before smiling and nodding his head gently. "Yeah, my anxiety hasn't flared up too badly for a while over shopping to be honest. It's easier with the self service now - asides from when something goes wrong and an assistant has to come over but other than that..." He cleared his throat, realising he was going off on a tangent. "Ngh... I mean, yeah. I'll come in with you." 

Craig smiled and leaned forward to peck his forehead. Tweek always appreciated how he never corrected him or put him down for worrying too much. He'd just patiently waited until he was finished before pulling him close and reassuring him with what he _needed_ to hear. Sweet nothings that soothed his soul.

Tweek got out of the car with Craig and immediately went to hold his hand, smiling up at him warmly. "I love you." He whispered suddenly, catching Craig off guard. 

The taller male flushed before smiling back and eagerly pulling him into a hug. "I love you too honey." He mumbled into his hair.

This was the Craig Tweek was privy to - Well asides from his domineering lover, but he mostly stayed in the bedroom. Sweet Craig was something that was probably the cause of his irregular heartbeat that made him panic and flail about until he thought 'oh wait that's love' and calmed down again. Amongst other things. 

"Shall we head in?" Craig smiled at him lightly and began to walk him inside the store.

Craig picked up a basket as soon as they were in, resting it on his free arm before going back to holding Tweek's hand. "Alright. So far we have ice cream on the list." 

Tweek smiled back at him lightly and nodded. "I think we should go for some chips too. (Ps you fucking weirdos America they're crisps)" Tweek added and began walking with his boyfriend through the aisles. It had taken a lot to convince Tweek that shopping like this as a couple was a normal thing to do, but after desensitising him from the occasional look they'd get Tweek took to it like a duck on water.

He happily walked his boyfriend through the food options. "Hmm... what are we thinking? Cool original or tangy cheese?" 

"Depends." Craig shrugged. "Are we getting the sour cream dip too?"

"What do you take me for?" Tweek smiled back at him. 

"Cool original then." Craig nodded and Tweek smiled before grabbing a packet and putting it in the basket.

"Okay... That's the chips sorted. Now then..." Tweek walked with Craig down the aisle and smiled as he saw some mini chocolate biscuits (you weirdos probably say cookies) and he smiled as he tried to sneakily slide them into the basket. 

Craig noticed of course. In fact, he watched him do it. But he simply rolled his eyes and shook his head in response. "You better eat them."

Tweek glanced up and smiled innocently before tilting his head. "I will alpha, I'm a good boy~" He dared tease and moved to pull Craig along again before he could reply. 

They grabbed a few more things, the sour cream dip, a small packet of jolly ranchers and a packet of milky way chocolate stars - which were another attempt at being a tease on Tweek's part but he knew it worked because Craig had a tint of red on his cheeks when he winked at him for the internal joke.

Finally, they headed over to the ice cream and went through the options. Ben and Jerry's was on sale again, praise the lords! So both of them were seriously feeling quite luxurious as they went through the flavours. 

"Oh wow Karamel Sutra..." Tweek mumbled lightly and Craig had to look again to make sure he hadn't said the name wrong. But there it fucking was. An ice cream called Karamel Sutra.

"We're getting that one." Craig said immediately and felt a swell of satisfaction when Tweek jumped and looked up at him with bright red cheeks. Ha. Take that you teasing minx. 

"But that's the name of that Indian sex book!" Tweek hissed back as he glanced around nervously, hoping nobody was listening in on their conversation.

"Don't care. It's ice cream with caramel running through the middle." Craig said nonchalantly. "You know that sounds good." 

Tweek opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it again. He had him on that one. "Fine..." Tweek mumbled and looked up at Craig with a pouty expression.

Craig simply ruffled his hair nonchalantly and headed for the tills. "We got everything right?" He asked lightly. 

"Yeah, I think we're good." Tweek agreed. "But I'm not dealing with the cashier with perverted ice cream, so you handle that one." He huffed.

"I will babe." Craig said back before heading over to a till. The cashier however must have had no sense of humour or just didn't realise the name of the ice cream because she just ignored it when she scanned it and didn't even bring it up when she tallied up the price for everything. 

What a dull person. It had even made Tweek sulk a little at the potential awkwardness Craig had inadvertently avoided. No fair, why did the painful situations always happen to him?!

Craig paid and they waltzed out, Tweek still glaring up at him. He boyfriend noticed the look and paused. "What?" He asked softly. 

"Craig, do you know what happened to me last time I got on a train alone?" Tweek said suddenly.

"You... Got approached by a drug addict right?" 

"Right and what did he say to me?"

Craig narrowed his eyes in thought and tilted his head back lightly. "That... There were a lot of fun things to do with a dead fish... And not in the cooking sense?" He said lightly, hoping he remembered that right. 

"Exactly. I thought he was gonna murder me and I freaked and hid in the train toilet for the rest of the journey." Tweek sighed. "Then when I got off the train I saw him casually take out a fish from his pocket and nonchalantly make out with it before putting it on his head and walking out." Tweek glanced up at Craig. "We just bought some ice cream called Karamel Sutra and fucking NOTHING. I told you I had bad luck!"

Craig listened to him before deciding to chuckle a little. "Babe, she's probably had to scan like, a thousand of those tubs a day. It's probably not weird to her anymore." He reassured him. "I've seen weird crack heads on trains too. I watched a guy silently drop random things into his backpack and when he caught me staring he said 'the dark lord likes paper clips' and just carried on dropping random shit in his backpack. Trust me, we've all seen weird things on trains." 

Tweek looked up at him before smiling faintly, nestling up into his arm. "I... I Give up." He said in amusement, shaking his head as he smiled up at Craig with a warm expression. "Shall we head back to yours now?"

Craig returned the expression with an amused one of his own before nodding, walking them across the car park and opening the door for Tweek first. Tweek blushed at the gesture and happily slid in, waiting for Craig to get in the drivers seat as he held their shopping on his lap. Craig slid in the other side before Tweek suddenly let out a squeak.

"What?" Craig asked gently, eyes betraying a slight worry behind them. 

"If that guy said the dark lord likes paper clips... Does that mean he had Satan in his backpack?!" Tweek panicked at the thought. "Was he giving Satan offerings in his bag?!"

Craig watched him before slowly putting a hand to his head, ruffling through his hair gently. "It's alright honey." Craig said gently. "I don't think he had Satan in his backpack. We've met him before remember? He wasn't that bad from experience." 

Tweek twitched and ground his teeth together as he considered his words. "... He... He likes my cupcakes..." he remembered before glancing up at Craig.

"That's the one honey." Craig nodded encouragingly. "And he's gay too remember? He mentioned how he'll invite us out on some gay parties when we die." 

"Nghhhhh...." Tweek reached up to pull his hair, but was stopped by Craig's hand. Craig moved to intertwine their fingers as he slowly pried Tweek's hand away from his scalp. He never liked it when Tweek pulled his hair like that. It made his scalp red and angry.

"Babe, He was on crack." Craig said calmly. "He probably only saw it in his mind." 

Tweek looked down at their hands before biting his bottom lip, blushing all of a sudden.

"How do you do that?"

"Hm?"

"How do you manage to just wipe my anxiety and fear away with just your warmth...?" He glanced up at Craig, pure confusion in his eyes. "Everything you tell me always makes sense to my panicked mind... And all of a sudden, the sea of my emotions is calm again. As if I didn't even get worked up in the first place..."

Craig blinked before shrugging lightly. "I took my time learning what you needed." He said simply, not going into detail about the countless nights he'd stayed up over the years to read articles about anxiety and paranoia and read personal accounts of what helps people who suffer from it. "You're important to me, so I just want to make sure I'm doing the right things for you."

Tweek flushed scarlet and the car went quiet when Tweek's purring became evident. 

Craig paused, feeling a surge of pride run through him. He felt the mood was right, so he dared try something. "Does my little omega like the fact that I'm paying attention to your needs?" He leaned forward to hover over him and smirked when he saw a shiver run through Tweek's tiny figure. "You're such a good boy after all, daddy just wants his baby to be happy~"

Tweek let out a quiet moan at the words, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He felt hot, the alpha in front of him making him practically drool with his pheromones. 

"Well? It's rude not to answer baby..." Craig leaned forward to whisper huskily into his ear, breath fanning against him.

"I... I..." Tweek stammered, licking his lips nervously before looking up to Craig with a flushed red face and a beautiful soft expression. "I love it daddy..." He whispered back quietly and quickly turned away in embarrassment. 

Craig smirked in satisfaction before simply ruffling his hair and leaning back to begin to drive off. "We'll continue this at home." He said lightly, making Tweek pause for a different reason.

"Gah! I turned all submissive out in public!!!" He whined in realisation and hid his face in the shopping, truly mortified. 

"It's fine, we're in the car." Craig said back nonchalantly, still reassuring Tweek when they pulled up on Craig's drive. The blonde was quick to scurry out of the car, waiting on the porch with a red face.

Craig chuckled in amusement and got out as he followed after him. He got out his keys and opened the door for Tweek, smiling when he skittishly rushed inside. 

"Well hello Tweek."

"GAH!" 

Craig had to smile at his jittery reaction, following the sound of his voice to the kitchen. "Are you tormenting my boyfriend again Tricia?" He asked lightly.

Tricia smiled and flipped him off. "I just said hi. Can't I do that Mr possessive?" She teased back. 

Craig flipped her off in reply and moved over to the frazzled Tweek who was still clutching the shopping close to his chest. "Babe, I think we should put the ice cream in the freezer before it melts." He said to him gently, prying the shopping out of his hands and heading to the freezer.

Tricia cleared her throat and smirked. "Mum and dad are heading out for dinner tonight. You want the house alone alpha?" She teased. 

"Very much so." Craig said back nonchalantly. "Otherwise you'll hear some questionable sounds."

He heard Tweek sputter before he shoved Craig's back. "No she most certainly won't!" He denied, face scarlet. "You cocky bastard!" 

Craig let out a laugh that surprised Tricia and even himself as he slowly turned around and smirked down at Tweek. He wrapped his arms around his waist and could only smirk even more when Tweek simply pouted and flipped him off.

"I've taught you well." Craig said in amusement and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

"Ew gross!" Tricia teased. "You win! I'm going with them for dinner!"

 

After a small dinner made between them and seeing the parents head out for food with Tricia, Craig smiled down at Tweek and grabbed the ice cream and chips again and headed upstairs with him.

Tweek had calmed down from earlier, back into a playful mood now that it was just the two of them. "Craig, is there any point in me getting changed if you're just gonna take my clothes off~?" He looked over his shoulder with a small smirk. 

Craig glanced over at him from across the room while setting up the tv and Netflix before teasingly raising an eyebrow. "What happened to me not getting any tonight?"

"I have to stay innocent in front of your parents." He smiled and made sure Stripe #7 was taken care of for the night before turning back to Craig. "But if you really don't want anything-"He began but Craig quickly cut him off.

"I didn't say that." Craig said lightly, gesturing for him to come closer. Tweek rolled his eyes and walked over to him slowly, before suddenly letting out a squeak when Craig yanked him by the waist and pulled him into straddling the taller male. "I'm just thinking about the ice cream melting." He whispered to him teasingly. 

Tweek pouted at him before he slowly wrapped his arms around his neck. "Fine, but you better give me what I want after ice cream." He said before pulling at the back of Craig's hair roughly.

Craig looked at him and gave him a pointed expression. "Don't be bratty Tweek." He said firmly, making Tweek hesitate for a moment before his lips curled into a smirk. 

"Why? What are you gonna do?" He challenged him, shivering when he made Craig let out a low growl. 

The response was instant, Craig grabbing his arms and twisting him around on his lap so that his ass was in the air. Craig kept hold of his wrists with one hand before bringing his hand down on Tweek's butt, making him yelp in surprise. 

"Bad boy." Craig said quietly and Tweek whined in response. 

"That hurt daddy!" Tweek pouted up at him, trying to get out of this with a little heart-string-pulling, but unfortunately for him Craig was in full discipline mode. 

"I didn't raise a brat did I?" Craig retorted and Tweek shrunk back, using his puppy dog eyes. "Don't give me that look, you were being naughty weren't you?"

"Nnn... Y... Yes daddy..." Tweek mumbled back, glancing down at the floor.

"Why were you being naughty Tweek?"

"It's... It's your fault!" Tweek said back, his cheeks going red in embarrassment. "Daddy wasn't paying attention to me!"

Craig rose an eyebrow in amusement. "So it's my fault that my baby is a naughty little pervert?" He teased back. 

"Yes! You made me perverted! It's all your fault!" Tweek whined back as he struggled to get off his lap. 

Craig smirked. "So it's my fault that I can feel your arousal against my leg from that slap?" 

"Yes! All your fault!" 

"Well, I best take care of that then shouldn't I?" He said lightly before his hand slid up under his shirt, teasingly running against his ribs and brushing against a nipple before tracing back down to the front of his jeans. In a way, this was nerve-wracking to him. He'd never gone under the jeans before. "Tweek," He began, making the smaller male glance up at him considering he was using a different tone. "You sure you're okay with this?"

Tweek flushed at his words before he smiled back softly. "Only if you are Craig..." He mumbled back, slowly sneaking out of his hold to instead sit back on his thighs, straddling him again. "Sorry, did I tease you too much?" 

Craig laughed. "You always tease me too much." He mumbled back, making Tweek giggle as he moved to lay Tweek on the bed as he hovered over him. "I just don't want to go too far over what you're comfortable with."

Tweek blushed as he stared up at him, feeling his heart swell yet again because of Craig's gentlemanly attitude. He knew this alpha before him would never push it too far or do anything Tweek wasn't okay with and for some reason, that made the omega want him even more. "Well..." He began, glancing away with a shy smile. "I'm sad to say I think you're most likely still gonna have your V Card by the end of the night... But..." He trailed off and spread his legs as he slowly rubbed a hand across his front. "You can certainly have a look at what's yours~"He added in a low whisper.

"Goddammit Tweek..." Craig groaned and leaned down to kiss him hungrily. "Your sex appeal should be illegal."He mumbled against his lips. 

"I think it is in 13 states still." Tweek joked dryly before returning the kiss just as eagerly. 

Craig pulled away from his mouth to attack his neck instead as his hands trailed downward, slowly undoing his jeans before slipping a hand inside. He kept it above his boxers for now, but the reaction was just as instantaneous. Tweek let out a sweet whine and Craig got a full hit of his omega pheromones. 

Such a heavenly scent... And such an angelic sound... God, what had he done to deserve such a sexy sight like this? How did he deserve such an amazing omega?

He rubbed against his front before smiling gently. "I worked you up twice today, I might as well give you some relief." He mumbled softly, making Tweek whimper. 

"You too..." Tweek mumbled back, his own hands sneaking down to his trousers, tugging at them impatiently.  Craig had to laugh, pulling away to help his omega get what he wanted before tugging Tweek's off immediately afterwards, growling when he saw creamy white thighs. 

He went down, confusing Tweek for a moment until he bit against the inside of of his left thigh. "Oh _fuck_ ~!" Tweek groaned, feeling himself wriggle with need when Craig sucked the pain away. 

'Huh, so Tweek was sensitive around the thighs...' Craig noted before leaning away to proudly assess his work. 

"What is it with you and biting?" Tweek pouted.

Craig looked up to him and shrugged. "I like to let people know what's mine." He said simply before returning to palming his front. Tweek whined underneath him, wanting to return the favour desperately but finding it diffult in the position he was in. Caig noticed this and let him sit up, the blonde blushing and thanking him with a quick peck on the lips. 

Tweek adjusted himself before shamelessly going for Craig's boxers, rubbing him enough to make Craig inhale sharply through his teeth. "Can I see?" Tweek whispered and Craig only nodded in reply. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been looking forward to this. 

Tweek licked his lips. In hunger or nervousness, Craig didn't know. But before he could figure out which emotion it was, Tweek had pulled his boxers down and his dick was shamelessly stood at full attention. The look Tweek had made him worry for a moment, concerned he didn't like what he saw. 

But that was before Tweek smirked and confidently grabbed it with both hands. "Mn~ What a big boy~" He smirked up at Craig. 

"Don't do that..." Craig whispered. "You're being too sexy..." 

Tweek laughed before leaning away again, teasing Craig as he slipped his own boxers off. "You've made me hard too Craig..." He whispered, his own dick standing to attention and, much to Craig's turn on, there was small sheen on the back of Tweek's thighs. 

He'd made the omega wet with slick? Outside of heat? 

That was high praise.

"Fuck..." Craig growled and pounced him, pulling him close to his chest and kissing him as he ground up against him. Tweek moaned back with need as he desperately rutted against his alpha, trying to fight the tongue that had forced it's way into his mouth before submitting, knowing he was beat. Craig explored his territory once more before pulling away. "You're fucking _wet_ for me..." He mumbled against his lips.

"Alpha always makes me wet..." Tweek panted back in reply, his hips moving of their own accord by now, his body drinking in the warmth and scent of Craig around him. His alpha growled in reply, an arm yanking his ass closer as he roughly grinded against Tweek's own rutting before two of his fingers slowly slid down to his ass and rubbed against his entrance. 

That made Tweek wither in his arms, back arching as he let out an unrestrained moan. "Oh god alpha~! I'm so close...!"

"Not yet..." Craig mumbled and he moved to thrust more roughly against him, getting drunk off his omega's scent. 

"Oh please alpha! Please!" Tweek begged. "I wanna come...! I need to cum Craig...!"

Craig smirked and he nibbled at his neck while his fingers massaged his hole. "I can't wait to knot in you here." He whispered and that was enough to make Tweek come undone, moaning as he came while tightly holding onto Craig, panting against his shoulder in exhaustion when he was finished. 

Craig smiled, nuzzling his head against his hair before slowly taking his hand away from his entrance and staring at the clear sheen curiously. So this was what omegas produced during heats huh? He tilted his head and licked a finger, surprised to discover it was sweet. 

"Dude!" Tweek flushed red in embarrassment. "Did you just-"

"I was curious." He shrugged. "I was gonna find out what it tasted like eventually."

"And how have you come to that conclusion?!" Tweek flushed. 

"Well when I go down on you for one and when I'm going to be preparing you during you he-" 

"GAHHH!! ENOUGH ENOUGH I GET IT!!" He pushed him away in embarrassment, covering his face shyly. 

Craig chuckled before standing, offering his clean hand out to him. "C'mon, lets get cleaned up." He said warmly. 

Tweek paused. "But... You haven't come yet..." 

Craig waved him off. "It's fine. There's always another time." He shrugged. Internally, he would take up the offer of continuing in a heartbeat, but he didn't want to lose himself too much. He'd barely kept himself in check tonight. What with Tweek's moans and his delicious scent... 

No. He'd best not tempt fate tonight. 

Tweek was reluctant to let Craig go unattended, but Craig convinced him enough to drop it for tonight. Before they knew it, they were cuddled up together in bed, eating semi-melted ice cream and watching Rick and Morty together. Tweek had borrowed some of Craig's clothes which were baggy enough that he kept catching the sleeves in the ice cream, but Craig didn't seem to mind, simply smiling down at his lover before kissing his temple. 

Tweek looked up at him and smiled back, nestling against his side comfortably. This is what he called heaven...

Come midnight Craig received a text from Clyde. 

-Dude I just met the most amazing girl!- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH 4,500 hits????  
> Imma scream you guys!  
> Okay, I know this chapters quite long in comparison to the others but i couldn't help myself! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter because some shit 'bout to go down.  
> Love you all <3


	9. And All That Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay for those who don't really care about Clyde's story, this is a little side arc but it does sort of tie in with a few details you may miss further along, nothing vital - a few easter eggs at best but for those of you who like secrets might just want to read along. If you're not bothered, you can skip this without it affecting the main story.

Clyde would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of Tweek and Craig's relationship. It was everything he wanted but he never seemed to get. The cute hand holding, the shy kisses... Even just the way they looked at each other. 

He thought he could feel like they did with girls he dated, but every 'I love you' felt shallow. Every time Clyde asked for a kiss it was always expected to go further. Every look directed his way felt empty... Nobody liked him for him. They just saw an alpha.

A power symbol.

A way to boost your popularity.

Perhaps that's why his relationships never lasted, because the girls were never looking for love. Clyde wasn't their ideal mate. 

They were were using him for their own gains.

He sighed and checked his phone as he wandered the streets of South Park. It was only nine right now, but he hadn't found anywhere nice to go without knowing his exes might be there. He sighed, about to give up and go home before a red neon sign caught his attention. 

"Velvet..." He mumbled out what the sign said and titled his head curiously. He'd never noticed this place before. Then again, it did seem quite inconspicuous amongst the other pubs and bars it was lined up with in the street. This little black building with warped glass in the windows so it was impossible to see inside.

His intrigue was piqued. That and he had nowhere else he was bothered to try out, so he opened the door and walked inside. 

It was what you'd expect at a typical comedy club, but it also kinda had a sort of swinging jazz feel throughout the air. He walked up to the bar, leaning over the counter curiously and glancing over the drinks.

Sidecar? The Bee's Knee's? Ward Eight?

What odd drinks. 

"Hey dude," he called over the bartender. "What's in the Bee's Knees?"

"Gin, lemon juice and honey. Bar's got a prohibition twist to it. It's some of the names people used to ask for drinks without anyone knowing back when alcohol was banned." The barkeep shrugged before glancing over at him. "Say... Aren't you a little young to be in here?" 

"Depends what you think young is." Clyde smirked back.

The bartender simply rolled his eyes. "Ah whatever, I don't care. So long as you don't get pissed drunk I get off scots free." 

Clyde laughed. "Man, I wish all bars were like yours." He joked.

"I don't get a whole lot of business 'round here. I only get a lot of customers when Tori performs." 

"Tori?" Clyde tilted his head curiously.

"She's on in five, buy a drink and watch her if you want." The bartender shrugged. 

Clyde wasn't one for not being curious, so he of course bought a weird, though not unpleasant, prohibition themed drink and went to take a seat at the many tables in front of a small stage, surprised to find a lot already taken. This place seemed filled to the brim with people, but he finally managed to find a spot and comfortably sat down.

Clyde was struggling to nurse his drink in the anticipation of seeing the performer known as Tori, ideas of what kind of performer she was running through his mind in curiosity. 

Then, just as he was beginning to get antsy, out walked this... This _vision_  onto the stage. Beautiful chocolate skin and brown eyes, French-tipped nails polished and fine, long eyelashes and beautiful long flowing black hair, makeup that was not garish and instead beautiful and subtle. She had a long cocktail dress on, strapless, figure hugging, with a slit running all the way up to her thigh on the side, diamante crystals shining in the light all throughout the dress and a lovely black choker resting against her neck. 

She was gorgeous.

Clyde felt his heart rate quicken as she confidently walked up to the lone microphone on the centre of the stage, not faltering once in her black stilettos. She adjusted her microphone and looked up to all the men in the audience, smiling warmly.

"Good evening everyone." Her voice carried so well, a sultry voice that knew how to control a room. All the men had fallen deathly silent, giving Tori their full attention. "I see some regulars are with us tonight. Nice to see you again boys, your patronage is always appreciated." A table at the back cheered and Tori smiled again, glancing through the rest of the audience. "I see a few new faces too..." She trailed off when she saw Clyde, looking him over before smiling again. "Who let you have alcohol cutie? Jeàn, you bad man!" 

The bartender shrugged and the rest of the audience laughed in amusement while Clyde felt his face flush shyly. Having such a gorgeous woman tell him off had him tongue tied. 

"Well, seeing as we have some new faces, I might as well introduce myself." The woman brushed her hair back off her shoulder. "Nice to meet you everyone, I'm Tori and I'm a singer." She tapped her mic once more to check it was in full working order before smiling. "If I may, I'd like to sing for you lovely gentleman. Shall I?"

Clyde surprised himself when he recognised his own voice mixing in amongst the mass of other men begging her to sing, sitting back as he tried to calm himself. 

Tori smiled and gestured offstage. "Hit it baby." She smiled and Clyde recognised a song he'd heard, but never really listened to before. Tori was in her element, timing her glances and slight body movements on certain points of the song. "C'mon babe why don't we paint the town~?" Her eyes flicked up to meet Clyde's and he swore he felt his heart stop. "And all that jazz~"

God her voice... Her voice was amazing to listen to. Deep and sultry, perfectly suited to the song and she knew it. Clyde swore it was a crime to be that good at singing. 

As the song finished Clyde realised everyone had been silent until she stopped singing, then it was just an uproar of cheers and wolf whistling until Tori calmed them down once more for another song.

She must have sung for over an hour, but Clyde didn't even notice the time pass. In fact, he was one of the many that begged for more when she said she had to finish. 

"I'm sorry gentlemen." She smiled apologetically, slowly adjusting the microphone. "But a girl needs her beauty sleep you know. Can't have myself not looking fabulous when I have so many lovely gents admiring me."

Clyde just had to get her number. He couldn't let such a catch escape him! His heart had never gone so haywire like this before! Maybe... Maybe she was the one?

He couldn't take it, bolting upright from his seat as soon as she started to leave the stage. "Miss Tori!" He called for her, making her pause and turn to him. "Miss Tori... Can I speak to you before you leave?" He begged, knowing it was a long shot, flushing even more in embarrassment when he heard quite a few snickers run through the crowd.

Surprisingly, much to everyone's shock, Tori simply smiled and inclined her head. "Of course." She said. "I'd be happy to speak to you. Go ahead and wait backstage. I'll come talk to you once I get changed honey." Quite a few men glared over at Clyde and he felt their eyes burning into him, but Tori let out a tut and put her hands on her hips as she frowned at the men. "Gentleman, don't act like I haven't indulged some of you before now. Don't be unreasonable." She scolded and instantly, the glares disappeared.

Clyde was nothing short of blown away by this woman. God, how amazing!

 

Clyde had been waiting anxiously outside the changing room for a while, picking at his nails before the sound of a door opening bolted him upright.

Tori was smiling at him in amusement, out of her cocktail dress and stilettos in favour of some yoga pants and a big grey coat with a white faux fur trim. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail as she flashed her pearly white teeth at him. Even in trainers, she was quite on par with Clyde in height. "What's the matter? Can't close your mouth anymore?" She teased, making Clyde realise he'd been staring at her with his mouth wide open like a fish. 

He quickly closed it before clearing his throat and he tried to collect his thoughts. "Um... You... You're an amazing singer." Clyde complimented.

She laughed back gently. "I know, that's why I sing." She smiled back in amusement. 

"No I mean like...! I... Uh... God I sound lame..."

"Yeah..." Tori smiled at him. "Yeah you do. You come off a little dorky too." 

"No need to rub it in!" Clyde pouted, making Tori laugh again. What a laugh... It was kinda deeper than her normal voice, but it was nonetheless wonderful to hear.

"You're funny." She said to him warmly after her laughing calmed down. "What was your plan Hm? I bet you wanted to sweep me off my feet and make me swoon huh? Most alphas who come backstage to try and woo me do that." 

Clyde flushed red before glancing down at the floor. "Well, in a way yes but also no." He admitted.

"Oh? Why no?" She asked curiously. 

"Because you're smarter than that to fall for the cheap sappy things alphas say to people they want to get with." Clyde admitted to her. "You're worth more than cheap sentiments... I think it's kinda an insult to use a pick up line on you."

Tori regarded him quietly for a moment before slowly unfolding her arms. "... What if I like cheesy pick up lines?" She challenged him playfully. 

"Well if you do I have a whole stand up set of one liners I could go through." Clyde reassured before daring to glance back up at her, smiling back at the woman of his dreams. "Should I go get the mic from the stage?"

Another laugh before Tori waved him off. "You're fine, I'm sure I've heard at least half of them already."  She reassured him before giving him a fond expression. "So, If cheesy pick up lines are off the table, what was your plan B?"

"Well, simply to ask if one, you were single, and two, if I could perhaps convince you to part with your number so that I can spend more time wooing you." Clyde said honestly. "I'm normally a whole lot smoother when I talk to girls, but you, miss... You make me feel like I'm having my first crush all over again."

She had to admire his bravado, looking down for a moment before smiling back at him. "Well, I am single as a matter of fact sweetie." She said before reaching into her pocket to pull out a pen and nonchalantly pulling up Clyde's sleeve. "And as far as you and everyone else in that bar knows, I don't have a number to give you. But," She scribbled letters onto his forearm before sliding his sleeve back down and winking at him. "I suppose that can change for an alpha as ballsy as you." She said coyly, making Clyde feel his heart stop again. She leaned away and put the pen back in her pocket. "You seem quite interesting, little alpha." She she added playfully. 

"H-Hey!" Clyde began and pouted up at her. "You barely look any older than me! In fact, you look around the same age as I am!" Clyde protested and Tori giggled.

"It's rude to guess a lady's age." She teased him and Clyde growled playfully back in reply. 

"It's rude to tease an alpha." Clyde returned, catching himself smiling back at her.

"It is? Oops." She winked and stuck her tongue out. "I'm a very bad girl then~"

Clyde felt like jumping her there and then. She was just too fucking hot!

Tori checked her watch before smiling. "Well, I best head home before I end up with bags under my eyes from staying up too long." She leaned over to tap his shoulder. "I look forward to hearing from you soon little alpha~" She teased and began to walk off, carrying a backpack but somehow managing to do it with the grace of a fucking queen. 

Also... Clyde could have been imaging it but he felt his eyes get drawn to her ass, which he swore down was swinging provocatively from side to side as she walked.

It was as if she wanted him to eye up the goods. And boy, were they _goods_.

He'd never seen such a tight bubble butt since Bebe brought attention to Kyle's hot little ass. Though, Kyle seemed a little off limits recently considering how protective Stan had gotten over him since it was revealed Kyle was an omega.

But Tori's ass... 

Goddamn, Clyde felt actually physically thirsty after looking at it.

"Like what you see?" Tori turned to smile back at him, catching the alpha completely off guard as his face turned scarlet. 

"I-I wasn't looking!" Clyde said quickly, making Tori chuckle again. She seemed to enjoy teasing the alpha a little too much for his liking. 

"You little perv." She laughed. "You better not send me any naughty pictures, I'm a lady after all~" And with that, she left the bar and Clyde to their own devices. 

The brunette watched her leave before leaning against the wall and sighing. "I'm in love..." He sighed dreamily.

 

He didn't really remember how he got home, though he assumed he'd walked considering he'd walked into town. The only thing he remembered was a jovial looking Kenny screaming happily in the distance, bragging about having a boyfriend and... _Skipping?_  Then again, the idea of Kenny skipping wasn't out of the question.

Clyde sneaked up to his room quietly, taking off his jacket and jeans as he thought about that bombshell babe he'd met tonight. He shifted uncomfortably as he remembered how she'd smelt like coconuts when she leaned down to write his number on his arm, the tight ass she had in those yoga pants...

"Fuck..." He mumbled when he glanced down and noticed he was sporting a decent tent in his boxers. He laughed quietly at himself, realising the creepiness of the situation before sighing. Well, might as well deal with his issue while he had some fresh material. Clyde always struggled to ignore his lower region's issues whenever they made themselves known. He never had much control over himself in all honesty. 

He didn't have the luxury of being loud, so he simply sat on the floor, facing his bed and reached a hand into his side cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of lube. A gift from his last ex. Strawberry flavoured. 

But he didn't care about his ex right now. Why was he even upset when they broke up? The sex was bad and she was annoying as fuck. Her blowjobs were shit, her personality was shit, her makeup was shit and she was as sexy as a crusty sponge. 

'Tori wouldn't be bad in bed' He thought and instantly, images of Tori with a seductive expression playing on her lips filled his mind. He bit his lip as he squirted a small amount of lube onto his fingers and put the bottle down and he grabbed his length in his hands. He buried his face in his bedsheets, muffling his small groans while his mind began to fully wander. 

_"I bet you like it when I stroke your dick like this..." She whispered, on her knees between his legs. "You dirty pervert..." Her tongue flicked out across his tip and she smirked, looking up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes. "Your cock is begging to be inside. I bet it wants to knot in me huh? To fill me up with your seed... You want that, don't you? You perverted bastard. You want to fill me with your pups..."_

Clyde shivered and let out a low growl. "God yes..." His ragged voice whispered back, thrusting up into his hand as his strokes grew desperate. 

_She smirked and turned around, sliding her yoga pants down to show off a lacy black thong inbetween her ass cheeks. She leaned back and deliberately shook her ass in front of him. "You love my ass, don't you big boy? You want to do unspeakable things to this butt don't you? Why don't you cum on them right now alpha? Let's see how virile you are. Let's see how much you can come onto my ass~"_

"Fuuuuuccckkk....!" He groaned as quietly as he could as he came into his hand, the image of Tori disappearing as soon as he hit his high. 

He was a panting mess, letting out a contented sigh before letting himself go and glancing at his soiled hand. He grimaced before sighing and going to get some tissue, clearing himself up and getting changed into his pjyamas, which were just a loose top and some clean boxers before he settled down on his bed. 

'What the fuck have I gotten myself into?' He thought before shaking his head. That hadn't taken long at all and that was just imaginary Tori. Lord have mercy on him if that was the real one. He sighed before reaching for his phone and beamed at his arm with the phone number still on. He typed it in and saved it before he giddily texted Craig the news.

-I just met the most amazing girl!-

It took a while, but soon enough Craig replied with a snapchat. Clyde opened it to reveal Craig had taken a picture of him and Tweek cuddling up together in bed, with Craig kissing Tweek and a sticker of a heart in the corner. -This is my most amazing girl- The caption read. 

Clyde rolled his eyes. He always retorted with something sappy like that whenever Tweek and Craig stayed over at each others houses. Which was all the time.  -Craig! I'm serious! I think she's totally the one!-

Again, another picture of the pair of them snuggling against each other. -You say that about all of them-

-100% no joke this time. Legit I think she's the one-

Craig replied in chat this time. -What did you do?-

-... Ah... Used her as... Reference material? After only ever meeting her for the first time today...?-

-... Dude.-

-Craig, I just had to think about her scent and I was as hard as a rock. Don't you get like that around Tweek?-

-Like I'd admit that to you. Sleep before you get another boner you pervert.-

Clyde whined but didn't continue the conversation. He was right after all. They had school tomorrow. 

He slinked under the covers and sighed as he brought them up to his chest, but as soon as he closed his eyes, Tori was in his thoughts again. 

Oh well. 

He's had worse things to fall asleep to. 

'I'll text her tomorrow.' He thought before happily dozing off to dreams of dates with the lovely Tori. 

A girl he had perhaps met before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 5,000 hits and 500 Kudos?! WAH you guys are killing me T^T  
> Okay, so I was gonna make you wait a little longer but my own excitement beat me to it. Here you go guys, the first chapter into Clyde's love life in this world ^^ I hope you like Tori, she's quite the extraordinary woman isn't she :3
> 
> Ahh, I can't wait to read the comments on this chapter~


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle didn't eat breakfast again today. 

His and Stan's hangout last night was cut short by his dad wanting to watch the football and then he forcibly roped Stan into watching with him. Kyle wasn't really interested in any sport other than basketball so he kinda felt grateful when Stan mouthed 'run' to him. 

So run he did. Out the house and back to his own home.

He and Stan had texted throughout most of the night, but he decided he should try and let Stan at least get some sleep out of the pair of them. So he lied about feeling tired at midnight and wished Stan a goodnight before putting his phone down. 

Kyle did not sleep.

Whenever he tried to close his eyes images of Stan crossed his mind. Stan shirtless, exposing his faint but not unnoticeable six pack, sweat running down his tasty pecks, his sweatpants hanging loosely off his hips, exposing just a little bit of underwear and his mouth watering v-line... God Kyle never anticipated he'd be able to feel sexually attracted to someone like this before, but ever since Stan started going to the gym Kyle caught himself staring more and more at those muscles and even began to feel a little bit of drool run down his chin whenever he saw those marvellous things.

Stan was ruining his sleep. Tormenting him in his dreams and waking him up in the middle of the night to remind him that he was taken, making Kyle feel so dirty for lusting after his best friend.

 

He felt awful on the bus ride to school in the morning, feeling sick as he watched the scenery go by. His brother's incessant pestering didn't help either. "Just leave me alone Ike..." He begged, trying to rest his head against the window, only to bang it when they went over a bump. "Fuck!" He growled in pain and aggravation. 

Ike sighed and leaned back in his seat before opening his bag and rummaging through it. Fine, if his brother wanted to play like that... 

He took out an energy bar and stood up, carefully making his way over to Stan whom was sitting next to Wendy. "My brother is being a pussy. Can you make him eat?" He asked Stan gently. 

Stan glanced over to him and frowned softly. "Didn't he eat breakfast again?" He asked, the mothering tone he used secretly amusing Ike. 

"No. And I don't think he slept well either. He listens to you. Go make him eat before he faints again." Ike practically ordered him, which he didn't really need to because as soon as Stan heard Kyle hadn't been eating again he grabbed the bar and marched over to Kyle.

Ike smiled before sitting down next to Wendy, the girl looking a little confused at that. "So," he stretched out and smiled at her. "How was your evening last night?"

Kyle jumped when he felt someone sit down next to him, quite forcibly so too. He was going to turn on them and tell them to fuck off until he heard the voice.

"Kyle," Stan said, his voice low and scolding. 

Kyle hesitantly turned to him and instantly felt his heart rate quicken. Stan was giving him a look, but it wasn't a normal look.

It was _the_  look. 

The look parents gave to their kids when they were being naughty.

"Ike tells me you didn't eat again this morning." Stan scolded. 

"I-I wasn't hungry..." Kyle mumbled back stubbornly, glancing away again.

"Kyle, you promised." Stan countered. 

"I didn't promise anything!" He retorted. "If I'm not hungry I'm not going to eat! That's that!"

Stan narrowed his eyes and he let out a small growl that shook Kyle to the core. "Kyle Broflovski. You are diabetic. You need to keep your blood sugar levels even." Stan full on lectured him. "You don't have a luxury of skipping meals and I don't want to constantly worry about the idea of you possibly fainting at any given time when I might not be there to catch you."

Kyle bit his lip, crossing his arms childishly. He was tired and cranky. He didn't need this. "Fuck off Stan you don't care." He said coldly. 

"Yes I do! Why the hell would I be telling you off if I didn't care?" Stan scowled.

Kyle opened his mouth to retort, but soon closed it again. What else could he say to that without exposing his feelings?

Stan let out a sigh before unwrapping the bar. "Come on Kyle, take a bite for me, please?" He asked softly.

Kyle looked at the bar before he let out a low whine. "I can't. I feel sick... I just wanna sleep." He said quietly. 

The sound must have affected Stan because he hesitated before sighing. He placed the bar in his lap before pulling Kyle across so he could rest his head on his shoulder. "Here." Stan said to him quietly before stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. "Have a bite of the bar and then you can sleep on my shoulder, fair?"

Kyle flushed at the position before shyly inclining his head. "... Alright. If it'll make you happy Stan..." He said softly.  

"It will." Stan reassured, picking the bar up again and gently holding it out to Kyle. "Just a little bit is fine, I won't force you to eat more than you can manage." He said gently.

Kyle silently nodded before opening his mouth and letting Stan feed him the bar, just nibbling on an edge before pushing it away after he had what could barely be considered a bite size. Stan looked dissatisfied, but didn't push him, simply wrapping the bar back up in the foil before making sure Kyle was comfortable on his shoulder. Kyle smiled tiredly and closed his eyes as he nuzzled up into Stan. 

"Thanks..." He whispered quietly.

"No problem Ky." Stan mumbled back, smiling down at him as he watched the redhead's face relax. He was soon fast asleep, purring every so often in his slumber. Stan's expression immediately softened as he heard his purrs, finding his own body relaxing in reply to the omegas comfort. 

How strange... It was never like this with Wendy.

Maybe it was a best friend thing?

Whatever it was, he didn't want this bus ride to end. He didn't want to wake Kyle up when he was looking so cu-peaceful. He meant peaceful.

Kyle wasn't cute. 

...

Well, he wasn't un-cute. 

He had gorgeous eyes and a lovely smile. Plus a body that seemed lithe, yet capable of anything Kyle wanted it to do.

Stan quickly shook his head as he glanced away from Kyle, mildly disturbed by the thoughts that had just crossed his mind. He shouldn't be thinking of his best friend like that. Besides, he had a girlfriend already. 

Maybe Kyle was feeling low because his heat was approaching and he didn't have anyone to spend it with? He glanced over to him again and leaned his head down to breathe in his scent slowly, but he only felt more confused when he smelt the usual scent the omega had. Cinnamon and apples, no residual heat scent. Stan frowned against his hair before turning to carefully rest his cheek against against Kyle's hat.

"What's bothering you dude?" He mumbled quietly. "You're not normally like this." 

Kyle of course didn't answer because he had actually managed to fall asleep, looking peaceful and content for a change.

Stan didn't like not knowing what was wrong. After that depressive episode he had back when they were younger Kyle did nothing but try and help him, even after he was being so shit to him, so... He felt like he owed it to Kyle to at least make him feel better. If only a little.

The bus soon stopped at school and Stan had the displeasure of waking Kyle up, the smaller boy rubbing his eyes tiredly and relying on Stan to help him walk off the bus. Kyle was always so adorable when he was sleepy. 

Wait.

Adorable?

No, he didn't mean that. He meant... Funny? Yeah, funny. Kyle was funny in the morning during sleepovers because he took a while to fully wake up and often did some highly amusing things. That's what Stan was thinking about. Definitely.

"I don't want to school today Stan..." Kyle mumbled childishly as he sleepily clung onto Stan's waist. 

Stan looked down at him before smiling softly. "I don't think anyone likes to come here you know. Come on, it'll be over before you know it." He tried to coax him into letting go so they could continue walking.

"Jesus, why don't you just suck each other's dicks right now." Cartman mumbled as he waltzed past them. "I'm pretty sure you're more than best friends with how gay you are with each other."

"Oh fuck off Cartman." Stan rolled his eyes as he looked over to him. "Stop being so sour about the fact that you're as desirable as a naked mole rat to the girls."

"Ey! Don't take your fagginess out on me you Jew-fucker!" Cartman shouted as he pointed a finger to him accusingly. "He only lets you fuck him so he can steal your money you know!" 

"Cartman, I have a girlfriend." Stan returned. "And Kyle is my best friend. Don't take our friendship the wrong way. You'd be like this too if you had a best friend."

"I do have a best friend!" Cartman argued back, noticing Kenny get off the bus with a content looking Butters walking with him. "Kenny!" He shouted and waved him over. 

Kenny looked annoyed, but he simply rolled his eyes and walked up to him. "What?"

"Kenny, do you want to suck my balls?" Cartman asked. Kenny was silent for a moment before slowly raising his fist. "No no seriously Kenny. Suck my balls. Because that's apparently what best friends do. According to these gay assholes." He said and gestured to Stan and Kyle.

"... Dude," Kenny began. "We're not best friends."

"What?!" Cartman shouted shrilly. "Then who the fuck is?!"

Kenny's pissed off expression changed to a happy one instantly. "My boyfriend is my best friend." He said before sighing in content. 

"What the fuck? You have a boyfriend Kenny?! Who?!" Cartman shouted at him in disbelief.

Butters, who had been watching from afar up till this point giggled when he heard Cartman's outburst and happily skipped over and slid under Kenny's arm as he smiled up at him. "Well heya fellas!" He greeted and Cartman had to push his jaw up to close his mouth. 

"Shut the fuck up." He deadpanned and glanced back at Kenny. "you were serious!? And fucking Butters dude? Really?"

Kenny smirked back and leaned down to kiss Butters, full on rubbing his happiness in Cartman's face. 

"Dude gross!" Cartman grimaced. "I'm surrounded by fucking gays Jesus Christ this virus is turning people gay!" He quickly walked out of the conversation, shouting slurs and insensitive remarks as he went.

Kenny laughed as he watched him leave and smiled back down at Butters. "Nice one babe." He smirked. 

Butters smiled back, cheeks tinted a slight red before he cuddled into Kenny. "It's fun seeing Cartman get all angry like that." He admitted before looking up at him with a bright expression. "I-I didn't know I was your best friend though Ken."

"Of course you are. Every second with you is fun after all." He smiled back warmly. 

Stan, who had been watching the exchange quietly could barely believe what he was hearing. "You're going out together? Congratulations guys." He smiled warmly, trying not to react when a tired Kyle snuggled into his neck. He simply patted his back and prayed he woke up properly soon.

Kenny smiled back at him and squeezed Butters waist as he glanced down at his boyfriend with a fond expression. "Thanks." He said back lightly and looked back up to Stan. "We made it official last night, didn't we honey?"

Butters blushed at the pet name, but his smile never faltered. "He was so romantic... We snuck off into the woods and he brought a picnic and he'd written a poem and he made me this necklace!" He said and gestured to the beads around his neck proudly.

Kenny looked as close to embarrassed as he could possibly get before grinning down at Butters. "You were worth every romantic gesture in the world." He said back softly, making Butters giggle again before he suddenly flung himself into a hug, snuggling against Kenny while he unashamedly purred into his cheek. Kenny seemed taken aback by the gesture at first but eagerly returned the affection, letting out a happy growl himself. 

Stan had to smile at the display. He'd never seen the pair so happy like that before. Especially not Kenny. Kenny usually kept his romantic relationships private, but even still, he could never have imagined he would be this openly affectionate with his lovers.

Stan got the feeling Butters was awfully special to him and genuinely wished them the best.  
"'m jealous..."

"Hm?" Stan glanced down slightly to the source of the sound, seeing that Kyle had leaned away from his neck to watch Kenny and Butters interact with each other.

"I want a love like that..." Kyle sighed. "I'm jealous of their happiness..."

Stan looked back to Kenny and Butters before smiling sadly. "Yeah, me too." He mumbled, melancholy clear in his voice. In all honesty, things weren't great with Wendy right now. Sure, he loved her and he liked being in her company, but... He didn't know how to describe it just... Something felt off.

Nothing felt special when they had moments alone together anymore. The nervous sickness he used to feel in his stomach had long been gone, but Stan just assumed that was down to him finally being able to feel comfortable around her. 

As time went by however, Stan started to realise things that bothered him. Especially when they talked about their interests and the only things they could connect on were opinions about animals and feminist viewpoints, Stan being strong on equal pay for women and such. Underneath that? Nothing to sniff at really.

Stan liked rock, Wendy liked typical pop. Stan liked barbecue chicken pizza, Wendy liked veggie feast with bacon. Stan enjoyed playing guitar on occasion, Wendy preferred piano. Stan liked horror movies, Wendy liked romcoms. 

To him, there wasn't much they could emotionally connect on. But she was kind and she was caring and she was beautiful - and she cared about him.

She was hard to quit when she was a pretty good girlfriend to Stan. 

"What do you mean you're jealous?" Kyle asked before laughing weakly as he glanced up at him, Stan noticing how he'd fully woken up now. "You have a girlfriend don't you?"

Stan smiled back down at him. "Yeah but my honeymoon phase has long gone. The first few weeks of getting into a relationship are the best. It isn't so fun when you're on and off with your girl for five years." 

"So... You want to go through the honeymoon phase again?" Kyle asked back softly with a small playful smile on his face.

"Kill for it." Stan smiled back. 

Kyle laughed and Stan instantly felt better. Seeing Kyle smile or hearing him laugh always made his day seem brighter in his opinion. "Dude, I'd do anything to go back to those first few dates. Going to the movies, shyly holding hands when the whole cinema is pitch black, the awkward goodbyes and spending the whole night texting each other about what you thought about the movie... Even if it's awkward as hell and you might have tried to go in for a kiss at exactly the wrong time and you feel like you could melt the snow with your embarrassment, there's still a sense of inexplicable happiness from the experience that nothing could take away. Not even your own shame."

"Well, I wouldn't really know." Kyle shrugged back as he leaned away from him, not so cuddly now that he was more conscious of his actions. "I've never really... Been on a date or anything." He admitted before sighing at how lame that sounded, even for him. "Though I guess of course, I'm more likely the one who's supposed to get asked out on dates now. Being an omega and such."

Stan smiled back at him and sighed. "I guess so, but hey, be hard to get. Alphas love it." He leaned down to wink at him playfully, laughing when Kyle blushed and laughed faintly back in response to his advice. Stan didn't know why, but he swore his heart skipped a beat when he saw Kyle laugh. 

"Well, I think I've gotten a pretty good track record as is then huh?" Kyle smiled up at him lightly and Stan nodded in response. 

"Maybe you should try flirting with some alphas to try and subtly tell them you're available?" He dared suggest, noticing Kyle's face fall for a moment. 

"Uh... Stan, I don't really... Flirt with people. I don't know a good flirt from a bad flirt..." Kyle admitted back cautiously, not realising Kenny had been eavesdropping on their conversation between him and Butters being sappy with each other. 

"I could help you with that~!" He said smoothly as he edged closer to the pair with a shit-eating expression on his face. "I flirt with Butters all the time and look where we are now! Trust me, with training from the pro, I could get you anyone you wanted in this school!" He promised. 

Kyle obviously looked doubtful, staring at him before biting his lip and eventually letting out a sigh. "Look, I'm just kinda not really into getting a relationsh-"

"Hey Stan!" Wendy finally managed to escape from Ike who had been trying to stall her for as long as possible and keep her away from the pair, but he unfortunately couldn't talk about things forever. She smiled at him gently and didn't even notice how Kyle had removed himself away from Stan's side as much a possible so that she could be closer to him. "Ready to head in soon? The bell is about to go."

"Yeah, I'm coming." He smiled back at her, glancing to his friends one last time. "I'll see you in class guys, I'm going to walk in with Wendy."

"Yeah, see you in class." Kenny waved and watched him leave. 

Kyle was silent for a while until Stan was out of sight. Then, he suddenly spoke.

"On second thought..." He turned to Kenny and the blond was a bit taken aback to realise there was a glowing fire, a sort of anger shining in Kyle's eyes. "Teach me how to flirt. I want every eligible bachelor coming after me. Except from Cartman of course."

Kenny stared back at him before changing his composure to one befitting a bemused smirk. "You've got it. One smoking hot omega with a silver tongue coming right up~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaayyy! 6,500 reads! I am actually so legit excited about the idea that this story has come so far already and yet there's still so much left to go! I thought by 20 chapters I'd have wrapped this story up in a neat little bow - yet we're halfway there already and there still isn't an end in noticeable sight for me. Hope you guys are in for a long haul XD


	11. Chapter 11

Butters had to admire Kenny's kindness as he sat on a bench outside and he watched him coach Kyle on some professional flirting, noticing the odd line he'd heard before used on himself, and it caused conflicting emotions to rise up within him. He was all for bringing attention to Kyle. His friend deserved to have someone special in his life that could treat him like a queen. But, at the same time... That was his alpha, not Kyle's. 

Gee, Butters had never felt such a weird sensation crawl up his consciousness before... was this what people called jealousy? 'Cause Butters was beginning to realise he wasn't fond of this emotion.

Okay, one more time." Kenny's voice brought his attention back onto the pair and he pouted while sinking his head on the palms of his hands while watching. "Hey baby," Kenny smirked as he walked around Kyle slowly. "I'm all lonely out here, know anyone who might help keep me company?" 

Kyle flushed red as he tried to follow his movements, his hands nervously tugging on the end of his jacket as he remembered the words. "... What if an alpha used that on you, how would you reply?" He asked him back curiously.

Kenny had to admire his thorough thought process. He smiled and tilted his head. "... Why don't you tell me? Go on, try and improvise." He encouraged him. "You won't be able to memorise every pick up line that's out there after all, sometimes you will have to reply on the fly." 

Kyle's expression quickly twisted to an annoyed expression, but he easily enough sighed out his frustration and licked his lips as he tried to think of a comeback himself. He glanced back up at Kenny and smiled once he had a good idea swimming in his head. "Oh I dunno~" He purred innocently, glancing up to him with a coy expression. "Play your cards right and maybe I'll volunteer for the position~"

Butters had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming out in aggravation. He didn't want to be seen as jealous, Kenny was only helping him practice pick up lines. It didn't mean anything.

He might have seemed naive to be so confident in their relationship after only a day, but he trusted Kenny enough to know that it was the truth. It was just... He didn't like seeing Kenny smile like that for anyone other than himself. That smile had a special meaning to him after all.

He knew he shouldn't have, but he began biting his nails anxiously. He didn't like the sensation, and biting your nails was kinda icky, but he found it better than just mindlessly fidgeting on the bench. 

After a few more pick up lines that irked Butters more than he would have liked to admit, Kenny called time and immediately came to his side. "How are you holding up buttercup?" He asked as he smiled at him warmly.

Seeing that expression instantly soothed Butters and he felt his cheeks immediately turn his sort of scowl in a warm smile when he looked back to Kenny. "Better now that you're here." He said honestly and didn't hesitate one bit when he leaned over to rest his head on his shoulder. Back when they were ten Cartman used to make fun of Kenny's smell all the time, saying things like 'it smelt like a hobo fucked a donkey who had aids', but Butters never thought he smelt bad at all.

On occasion he'd catch a weird scent on his clothes and once he'd questioned Kenny about it back when they were thirteen, the blond simply scratched the back of his head and awkwardly admitted it was weed he could smell. He'd explained that his parents liked hiding it around the house from each other so neither one used it all in one go. Butters didn't like drugs, but he knew his family's situation wasn't exactly the best and it rarely was ever good in their house, so he couldn't bring himself to get mad when Kenny admitted he'd tried some himself out of curiosity when he'd discovered his mother had hidden part of her stash in his drawer.

Butters hadn't smelt that particular scent for a while on his clothes. Now he just kinda smelt like soap and he smiled at the simplicity, finding it ironic considering how so  _not_  simple Kenny was. 

He saw something blurred reach around him from the corner of his left eye and smiled, assuming it was Kenny's arm wrapping around his shoulders. He was glad he guessed right when Kenny's fingers squeezed the side of his arm gently.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you." Kenny immediately apologised and Butters smiled before shaking his head. 

"It's fine, I knew it was you." He reassured and simply nuzzled closer to him. He heard Kenny sigh and he felt fingers reach under his chin to pull him into looking directly into his blue eyes.

Kenny scanned over his eye and a frown began to tug down the edges of his lips. "How... How much can you see from that eye?" He asked softly. 

"Well, to be honest, not a whole lot." He admitted, still smiling up at Kenny. "It's kinda all blurry and stuff, like what people with glasses see without glasses."

Kenny's frown grew and Butters could see the regret in his eyes. "It's all my fault." He mumbled, seemingly annoyed at himself. "I got way too into the game and I got the weapon that could actually hurt someone." 

Butters glanced up before pursing his lips. "Well jeez! Wait just a second there! You should be proud of how good your aim was! I couldn't have managed to get that star to go anywhere other than into a tree or the floor!" He said immediately as he smiled up at Kenny.

The taller blonde blinked down at the male before frowning softly. "But... But now your semi blind and you're limited to what kinda things you can do for jobs." He argued back. 

Butters shrugged and smiled up at him. "I'm not bothered about having a fancy job. You know, I've actually been thinking it'd kinda be nice to have a bakery or something. Or a pet store. Plus, Professor Chaos still has links that could help him if all else fails." He added the last part playfully.

Kenny let out a gasp before leaning down. "Anything but Professor Chaos!" He smiled, easily slipping into a playful mood when Butters started it. "You know Mysterion would just foil your plans right?" 

Butters giggled back. "I think Professor Chaos would just have to capture him and keep him tied up so he can't interfere!"

"Ooh, kinky." Kenny winked back and Butters flushed red as his laughter intensified. Kenny simply smiled at his boyfriend's joyful expression, immediately grateful that his crappy life was balanced out by having such a wonderful human being to be in love with. He waited until Butters had calmed down from his laughter before gently cupping his cheek and gave him a warm expression when Butters smiled and leaned into his hand. "Thank you." He mumbled quietly and Butters smiled even more and tilted his head. 

"For what?" He asked softly.

"For being so damn perfect." Kenny mumbled back, making Butters blush again. He couldn't take it anymore, leaning down and pecking his nose. Butters looked up at him, blushing a scarlet red before he shyly tapped at his lips. 

"You missed..." He whispered quietly.

Kenny didn't hesitate in caving in, kissing him in a feverish bliss as he felt Butters eagerly wrap his arms around his neck, shifting so he was sitting facing Kenny with a leg either side of the bench. 

He was making sure his boyfriend had the best angle to kiss him and once again Kenny had to appreciate his accommodating habits. He felt hands tug down at the back of his parka and not too long after, fingers were felt threading themselves through his hair.

Kenny had to admit he never expected Butters to have so much bravado, but at the same time, it kinda suited him. Butters wasn't the type to be shy over a relationship, he'd dive in headfirst with all the love he had from the word go. Kenny was glad that he got to experience that rather than anyone else. He'd never let anyone take advantage of his buttercup ever again. 

They pulled away after a moment, neither feeling the mood was right enough for a heated kiss, even though they both equally felt the desire to just kiss each other until they tasted one another on their swollen and bruised lips.

But no. Not here. 

Butters beamed and rested his head against him. "My heart feels like it wants to run out of my chest." He laughed shyly.

Kenny smiled down at him and stroked through his hair contentedly. "Every second with you feels like that." Kenny mused, glancing up only to notice Kyle wasn't there. Strange, he thought he was being quiet while watching him and Butters mess around with each other. "Hey, where did Kyle go?" He asked, making Butters pull away and frown himself as he glanced around. 

"I don't know... He was here a minute ago. We should look for him." Butters decided and Kenny nodded his head in agreement as the pair stood, separating to cover more ground.

 

Butters kept outside while Kenny decided to check inside just in case he went in for lunch or something, but he shouldn't have bothered. Butters found him hiding in the corner of the yard, hunched over.

Butters smiled at first, about to greet him only for his smile to immediately drop when he heard Kyle retching. He saw bile on the floor already, proving his stomach had already emptied its contents before he got there. 

"Oh sweetie..." He mumbled, immediately reverting into nurse Butters as he bent down to rub his back soothingly. "I gotcha," He reassured as Kyle glanced up up him, tears in his eyes from the effort of retching and a ghastly pale face. "Not feeling too well lil' buddy?" He smiled at him, sympathy evident in his expression.

"No." Kyle croaked, his voice sore from the recent violent activity. "I feel like shit..."

"I'm not surprised." Butters nodded gently, glancing down to the evidence before looking back to Kyle. "But at least you've got it all out of your system now. Feel any better?"

Kyle paused for a moment, considering the feeling before shaking his head. "No, my throat's all sore." 

"Well that's 'cause you basically threw up acid." Butters said softly, lifting one of his arms and wrapping it around his shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom so we can get you cleaned up. Can ya stand?" He asked him softly.

Kyle was shaky on his feet, but slowly rose with the help of Butters and let himself get dragged off to the toilets.

Butters set Kyle down in an empty cubicle, glad the whole bathroom was unoccupied before grabbing some tissue paper and wetting it, returning to Kyle to cool down his flushed cheeks and forehead. He'd texted Kenny he'd found him and asked him to bring of a bottle of water, which he was glad didn't take him long to do.

Kenny soon enough walked into the bathroom and handed Kyle a bottle of water with a small smile. "What are we gonna do with you?" He smiled softly, joking to attempt to alleviate the tense feeling in the air. 

"Fuck off..." Kyle mumbled, but there was no bite in his words. He slowly undid the cap and sipped at the water sparingly, remembering to pace himself so he wouldn't overwhelm his stomach.

"... Okay, so what really going on here Kyle?" Kenny asked him gently after giving him a moment for his stomach to settle. 

Kyle paused and silently put the cap back on the water. He let out a deep sigh and bit his lip harshly enough to know it would split in cold weather later on.

"... It's Stan isn't it?" Butters suddenly spoke up, surprising both Kenny and Kyle. "What? Oh come on, it's obvious! Even I could tell!" He defended himself quickly. 

Kyle sighed and loosened his grip on the water bottle. "Yeah, yeah it is." He mumbled back after a moment, confirming Butters' suspicions. "Ever since I got confirmed as an omega I'm really struggling to see him with Wendy." He tugged his hat off, feeling too hot in the toilets all of a sudden and running a hand through his hair. "It's... Suffocating."

Kenny and Butters shared a look before Butters went to make another makeshift cool press. "Well..." Kenny began, leaning against the cubicle thoughtfully. "Do you think he's the one for you?" 

"He's the _only_ one for me..." Kyle mumbled back miserably. "But I'm not the _only_  one for him."

Kenny sighed. It was upsetting to see his friend so distraught over another friend. It was weird, he had to admit. "Listen, the only person who doesn't know he's gay Is himself." Kenny rolled his eyes. "You just need to kiss him and he'll run to you like a puppy." 

"He doesn't want me. He's not mine." Kyle mumbled, mostly repeating it to himself.

Kenny wanted to scream for all the times he'd tried to hook them up and had to bite his tongue from shouting at him. He took a collected breath, letting Butters return to him before speaking again. "He does Kyle." He answered back with all the sincerity he could muster. "You two are perfect together." 

"Yeah! He's the Kenny for you!" Butters added, making Kenny smile at him.

Kyle shook his head. "He's driving me crazy... I don't know what to do. I fucking hate being an omega with all these stupid hormones telling me to submit, to seduce him, to want him! It's not fair...!" He choked back a sob and buried his head in his hands. 

Butters frowned before he slowly reached out and squeezed his leg gently, making Kyle look at him out of the corner of his eye. "You should be proud to be an omega." He said to him warmly, moving to grab one of his hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "You just don't know how to be one. You've got all these great cards in your deck but you keep playing the joker card."

Kyle sniffed and rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm just not meant to be an omega..." He mumbled miserably. 

"If you weren't meant to be something, then you wouldn't have been made that way." Butters said back gently. "You're a beautiful, strong and independent individual who happens to be able to have kids regardless of gender. You just need to have more faith in yourself. Stan'll see that when you're using them knockout looks and those awesome pick up lines to make everyone queue up 'round the school for ya!"

Kyle's lip trembled and he burst out crying again. "Why are you so nice to me Butters? I was so mean to you when we were younger!" 

Butters felt Kyle's grip on his hand tighten and he simply continued to smile as he let him speak. "Because that's the past and now's the future." He reached up with his free hand to brush Kyle's looser curls away from his face, standing to pull Kyle into a hug. "Nobody deserves to be alone when they're in need." He said softly, letting Kyle cry into his shoulder. "We're your friends, you've always got us to rely on."

Kenny swore he felt his heart swell with an even deeper love for his boyfriend, surprised there was still room for any more love and appreciation for Butters. 

"He's right you know Kyle." Kenny added as he watched them. "Granted we're not as close knit as Craig's group, but if you guys have problems then I'm always gonna do my best to help." Kenny shifted. "Hey, remember what Stan was like at the bus station the other day? Alphas don't just do that to any omega that releases their scent. Stan reacted like you were in heat or some shit."

Kyle leaned away from the hug to sniff and wipe his eyes again, still looking miserable, though his tears had calmed down considerably. "Stan's stupid... He probably did it without realising." He mumbled back, trying to keep his hopes down. 

Kenny sighed gently. "Is this why you asked me to teach you some flirts? To make him jealous?"

"Well..." Kyle paused to wipe his nose. "Either that or to find someone else and make myself forget about him..." He mumbled quietly.

"Well then, you have our support by all means." Kenny reassured him before smiling warmly. "We'll help you get yourself out on the market and make sure you get the premium rate."

Kyle laughed weakly at Kenny's attempt at reassurance before smiling back at him softly and nodding his head, a grateful expression on his face. "Thanks you guys..." He mumbled gently. "It really means a lot to me for you to go out of you way like this for someone like me..."

"Not at all," Butters reassured him back gently. "Now, why don't me and Kenny go and get something light for you to eat while you take five and calm yourself down while you wait huh?" He suggested as he smiled at him warmly. 

"Yeah... Yeah okay, I'll trust you to get a salad or something for me." He smiled at them softly again before bringing his knees up to his chest and grabbing some tissue to wipe his nose properly. 

Butters and Kenny offered him one last smile before leaving Kyle to go and get him something easy to eat. Kenny had thought it strange Butters hadn't wanted to stay with him and ask Kenny to go alone, but the reason had him stunned. 

"There were pills in his bile." Butters said quietly, voice low so no one else eavesdropping could hear. "They look like my tablets so I'm guessing they were omega heat suppressants. But you're only s'posed to have one a day... There were five that I could see."

Kenny's eyes narrowed at the information. "Then this is really serious huh? We don't even know enough about those tablets to know what overdosing could cause."

"Well, I saw a paper one of the chemists working on the pills discovered about overdosing recently. It said if you take too much you could thin the lining of your stomach enough to cause internal bleeding, make them useless in the long run and there's even evidence to suggest you could end up having violent heats sporadically." Butters said gently, Kenny's expression turning darker with each word. 

"It's like he's trying to erase the omega within him..." He mumbled slowly. 

"It's gonna end badly if we let him continue Kenny, I'm worried..."

Kenny frowned and looked over at him before slowly moving to reach out and hold his hand. "It's gonna be okay buttercup, we're not going to let him fuck up his body like this. He only has the one after all." He had to mentally laugh bitterly at his own internal joke. "We'll make sure he stops this habit before he even starts it." He reassured. 

Butters bit his lips before smiling faintly at his words. "Yeah... Yeah, we'll watch him like a hawk together!" He agreed. 

Even if the day had been overcast with a somewhat sombre feel from the disturbing knowledge of just how badly Kyle was suffering over Stan, the two still managed to smile at each other with an undeniable happiness and walked to the cafeteria to try and find Kyle something his sensitive stomach would be able to handle.

God, next time Kenny saw Stan he was going to kick him in the nuts for being such a blockhead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 7,300 reads and 600+ kudos???? AHHHHH MY GOD YOU GUYSS


	12. Chapter 12

Again, Tweek and Craig's day went along as usual. The only real difference was at lunchtime when Clyde was on his phone, wearing a shit eating grin on his face as he texted his new obsession.

Token seemed to be quite pissed off about it. "Will you stop with the blinding happiness?" He growled in annoyance. "Who on earth are you texting anyway?"

Clyde glanced over and smiled brightly. "Dude, I went to this club the other day and I met this amazing girl. Her name is Tori and she is probably the best singer I've ever heard!" Clyde sighed happily and leaned back in his seat. "She's amazing Token. She was so confident and sassy... Like she knows what she wants and she's ballsy enough to stand up to me even though I'm an alpha!" 

"Hmph." He crossed his arms, a disapproving look on his face. "Wait... what's her name again?"

"Tori." Clyde sighed dreamily and looked down at his phone again. "She's so hot Token... I couldn't help myself I just ended up using her as reference material last night." 

"Dude gross!" Token's face scrunched up in disgust. "Wait... Tori?" He asked in surprise after his initial reaction calmed down. "As in... The Tori who plays at Velvet?"

"Yeah! How do you know that?" Clyde asked back curiously. 

Token paused, seemingly hesitant about revealing the information before sighing. "She's... My cousin from out of town." He mumbled.

"Dude awesome! You've gotta set me up with her!" Clyde beamed at him with shining eyes. 

"No way!" He quickly, shaking his head at the idea. "I don't want to be related to you!"

"Awww why not?" Clyde pouted up at him cutely. 

"You just admitted you jacked off to her image after knowing her for one day! I don't want to be related to a pervert!" Token argued back in annoyance. He stood angrily and stuffed the rest of his pizza he'd ordered for lunch into his mouth.

"Where are you going?" Clyde asked. 

"Sinin 'actis (Singing practice)." He mumbled through this pizza filled mouth and stormed off.

"Jeez, someone's sucked a lemon..." Clyde mumbled sourly before rolling his eyes and looking back to his phone and laughing at the new message he'd received. "Damn, she's funny!" He chuckled again and grinned as he showed the messages to Craig. "Isn't she perfect?!" He beamed at him. 

Craig took a moment to lean his head back to properly see the phone screen. Clyde had sent a typical pick up line that matched with their topic conversation and Craig had to shake his head in his own mild amusement at her reply.

-this is the joke police that pun was too funny, come out with your hands up-

"She's perfect for you." Craig said in his bland tone before letting go of his phone once he was done, though it was obvious he was happy for his friend. "Tasteless puns and dark humour."

"I know right?!" Clyde beamed brightly. "God, She was perfect Craig! I can actually picture myself settling down with someone like her you know." 

Tweek glanced up from his own food and he couldn't help but be happy for him too, smiling at him before glancing back to Craig. "Here's to hoping she can deal with him being a total freak, in comparison to all the other girlfriends who couldn't." He teased. 

"Hey! I only tried to tie up two of them! Trust me, bondage in the bedrooms is really freaking hot!" Clyde tried to defend himself as Tweek dared laugh at him. 

"... Is it really?" Craig suddenly asked and Clyde's face went from shock to amusement. 

"So...~ You guys... Haven't tried it?" Clyde smirked coyly as he leaned over the table. 

Tweek gasped in shock. "Ack! No way man! That is way too much pressure!"

Craig gestured to Tweek and shrugged. "He likes to tease me so I guess he wouldn't like being tied up." He said nonchalantly, figuring it wouldn't be a big deal for his best friend to know information like that. Tweek however, saw it differently.  His face went bright red and you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears as he buried his head in the table, thoroughly embarrassed. 

Clyde laughed at the pair and was cocky enough to wipe a fake tear from his eye. "You guys should try new things in the bedroom. It's always good to keep one another guessing, it keeps a spice in your life together."

"I'll take your opinion when you've been in a relationship longer than six years!" Tweek suddenly snapped back at him and a hushed silence fell over the table. It was unusual for Tweek to be so snippy with people without an underlying cause. Clyde was left stumped but Craig knew what was up. They hadn't even gone all the way yet and Clyde was telling them step up in the bedroom. 

Craig could see how Tweek took that as an insult to his omega pride. He had to admit, he was proud of him for standing up to an alpha over some unwanted relationship advice, even if it was an alpha they'd known for a long time. It meant he was confident enough in their relationship to know Craig wouldn't stray no matter what they did intimately together amongst their own privacy - and Craig had to agree with that a hundred percent. He was way too in love with his boyfriend to even bother glancing at what else was available, still... He figured Tweek wouldn't want even their closest of friends to know about the status of their virginity and even if Clyde was a little slow, it wouldn't have taken him too long to piece together Tweek's sudden protectiveness. 

"Tweek," Craig mumbled softly and slid his thermos a little closer, giving him a window to slip out of the awkward conversation topic. "You haven't drank any of your coffee yet babe."

Craig wasn't sure if Tweek caught on but he quickly scooped up the thermos and took a deep gulp of the coffee Craig had made for him this morning. It was at least twice as weak as usual and had way too much sugar compared to his normal cup, but Tweek never hated anything Craig made him, so as soon as he swallowed he leaned back and let out a small sigh. "I needed that, thanks Craig." He smiled at him softly. 

Craig offered him a warm expression in return before scooping him closer to his side, stroking through his hair gently. He was in the mood to just relentlessly fuss him for standing up to an aplha, always wanting to go over the top with his affection. 

The hopeless romantic. 

But Tweek never stopped him, so he must have enjoyed being fussed at least a little, purring again in content as he snuggled up against Craig. 

"Sheesh, you guys are all lovey dovey, Token's busy with singing practice... I wish Jimmy was back from his comedy tour already so I can actually talk to people at lunchtime." Clyde mumbled sourly, his pout only lasting a second however before his phone went off again. His sulking immediately vanished and he returned to texting Tori. 

 

After school Craig was ever the gentleman and dropped Tweek off at work before he headed home to park his car up. Usually, it would have taken longer considering he'd had to drop Token and Clyde at their houses first, but weirdly enough, Token declined on grounds that the singing club had extra practice scheduled for an upcoming event of some sort and Clyde was simply in such a good mood 'he felt like walking'. Weirdo. 

Once Craig was home, he kicked off his shoes and headed upstairs to tend to Stripe, cleaning out his cage, putting in fresh water and filling up his food bowl before giving the rodent one quick head scratch and heading back downstairs. He made his way to the kitchen and didn't hesitate in prepping a fresh pot of coffee before going into the cupboards to collect all the ingredients needed to make some ham and cheese sandwiches. 

Tricia walked in from her trip on the bus and dragged her backpack along the floor. "Craig! You ass you could have taken me home! Helen thought it'd be funny to throw fruit at people on the bus and I barely dodged a banana!"

Craig flipped her off over his shoulder between buttering slices of bread. 

"... Are you making Tweek dinner again 'cause he's working? That's pretty gay you know."

"Your point being?" Craig replied, not once turning around from his sandwich making. 

Tricia rolled her eyes and walked in to grab a bag of chips. "You're like a domesticated housewife or some shit. Is this what you'll be doing when you guys get married and have kids?"

"I was kinda thinking either photography or filmography so that I could stay at home most of the time anyway, or of course there's the fact that Tweek might want to do some baking as a plus to just coffee at his family business so," He shrugged. "It's up to him really."

Tricia sighed. "I was speaking figuratively, ass." She mumbled and closed the cupboard door. "Everyone knows you'd be over at Tweek Bros helping Tweek no matter what happens. Just remember, I expect payment for babysitting."

"You should be honoured to be given the privilege to take care of my kids." Craig returned, practically feeling the middle finger gesture Tricia had made to him on his back. 

"Whatever, shouldn't you be getting that sandwich to your boyfriend already?"

More middle fingers were exchanged before Craig carried on, deciding to make one himself so that they could eat together when he got there. He spent a few more minutes wrapping the sandwiches in foil before he headed upstairs and packed a bag with some more boxers and fresh clothes (considering all the others at the Tweak's must have already been stolen by his lover by now) and then headed back downstairs. He poured the coffee in a spare thermos they kept around the house, packed the sandwiches and headed out towards Tweek Bros coffee.

 

Tweek working as a barista instead of hiding in the stock room was something Craig had come to love over the years. Dozens of hair clips littered his hair as well as a headband for good measure, making the small beauty spots he had on his forehead a hell of a lot more noticeable. His white apron with the Tweek Bros insignia on the front on his person with his belt on the tightest setting possible just so it it'd fit his lanky figure, and that cute look of concentration he got when he was preparing an order was just mesmerising. 

Tweek had panicked at the idea at being a barista at first, but Craig went online and showed him a few step by step tutorials to help and even tasted his first cup for support only to be knocked out of the park at the revelation that Tweek was twice the barista his dad ever was. Sure, Craig wasn't even that fond of coffee in the first place, but even he knew how to tell a good blend from a bad one. 

So, Tweek had helped make the place twice as popular as it used to be and Craig never stopped feeling proud of how far his boyfriend had come over the years. God he was amazing. 

"Craig!" Tweek called him over and he smiled as he walked up to the counter. 

"Hey babe, miss me?" His smile grew as Tweek rolled his eyes at him.

"It's been an hour, of course I did." Tweek teased back and Craig let out a small chuckle. 

"Well, I brought dinner for us. Do you think you're free enough to eat now or do you want me to wait a bit?"  Craig took the foil wrapped sandwiches and held them up to show him as a sot of proof.

Tweek glanced around the shop quickly. It was pretty empty looking to be fair, but he stuck his head 'round the back just in case. "Hey dad? The store's looking kinda empty and I've served everyone, can me and Craig eat dinner now?"

"Well, alright. But remember to serve any customers that do come in."

"Thanks dad." Tweek smiled before setting the 'out for lunch back in 5' sign out, washing his hands and gratefully taking a seat with Craig down at one of the tables. "What did you make me this time?" He smiled at him.

"A good old ham and cheese." Craig unfurled the foil before setting it out in front of him before pulling out the thermos too. "And the packaging claimed this coffee is vanilla flavoured." 

Tweek smiled and gratefully grabbed the thermos. "Thanks... Honey..." He mumbled, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig before grabbing a sandwich half and taking a bite. "You do take care of me."

"I'd make you a Michelin star meal if I knew how to cook." Craig shrugged back. "But you remember what happened to that pie, so perhaps it's for the best.

"Oh god that pie!" Tweek laughed loudly and shook his head. Their third anniversary when Craig tried to make a romantic dinner to surprise him and ended up making a sentient pie. "I mean... At least it thought we were it's parents." Tweek offered, making Craig  snort. 

"I hope our real kids don't get called PieFace DieFace." He deadpanned. 

Tweek smiled. "Yeah, I'd rather something like Millie and Flora."

"What about boy names?" Craig asked curiously, making Tweek flush bright red. 

"... Craig Junior." He mumbled softly and Craig rose his eyebrows in surprise. 

"We are not calling our son Craig Junior." He said blandly. 

"But-!" Tweek flushed even more. "I don't want to love any one any more than I love you, so, if you're both Craig's I'd be loving you twice as much."

Craig found his logic immensely cute, but having your son named after you sounded so egotistical to him. "I'll get jealous of another Craig, not over my son." He said softly before leaning over to squeeze his hand gently. "We have time to decide. He might not even look like a Craig when he's born." He smiled at him. Tweek blushed and Craig laughed while leaning away to pick up a sandwich half himself. "I'm coming over yours tonight." He said simply and Tweek merely nodded in reply. 

 

Once the shift was over Craig walked him home, noticing Tweek had been quiet but not addressing it until they got inside. "What's up honey? You've been quiet for a while." He said as he gently closed the door behind them. Tweek's parents wouldn't be back for another couple of hours, they wanted to run the shop a little longer, but with Craig being there they simply let Tweek leave on time with him today. 

Tweek shifted awkwardly before biting his lip. "Nothing much... I guess... I guess I just find it strange how easily we can talk about our future together when we haven't even had sex yet. What if it goes bad? What if we're not compatible? I really want a family with you but if we're not compatible, that's not going to be an option. What if it hurts? What if-"

"Tweek." Craig cut him off and cupped his cheeks with his hands gently. "We are going to be compatible. We're mates." He said to him calmly. "If it hurts, we'll research how to make it not hurt. Hell, we could do that right now if you wanted. Just remember, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do." He reassured. "I've waited six years, I'll wait twenty if that's what it takes. You're the one I chose and that isn't going to change no matter how hard you try and scare me off."

Tweek was quiet for a moment before he suddenly launched forwards and kissed him roughly, but Craig was ready this time, hoisting him up by the ass so that he could carry him upstairs. they were quite animalistic this time, growling could be heard as Craig slammed Tweek's door open and forced it shut with a harsh kick before setting Tweek onto the bed. He barely gave the blonde any time to react before he was kissing him again, his hands moving under his shirt to feel up his chest. 

"Craig..." Tweek managed to breathe through his kisses, physically having to push his alpha away just so he could speak. "Craig I wanna try something..." He mumbled softly.

"What?" Craig whispered, clearly not happy at being stopped but doing so at Tweek's request. 

"Turn over, let me up and sit on the edge." He whispered. 

Craig rose an eyebrow, but obeyed as he let Tweek up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Now what?"

"Close your eyes." Yet again, Craig's interest was piqued and he did as he was asked, closing his eyes and sighing. "Now don't open them until I say so." Tweek ordered.

Craig could hear shuffling after that, then a thump and he had to wonder what on earth his boyfriend was doing until he heard and felt hands undoing his zipper. "Tweek, what are you doing?" No response. Craig felt the urge to peek overwhelm him as he felt the cool air hit his dick once his pants were pulled down. He gripped the edge of the bed in anticipation as soft hands gripped him gently, giving him a few slow experimental strokes. "Tweek-oh fucckkk~!" He was cut off by the overwhelming warmth that enveloped his dick. 

He couldn't take it anymore, opening his eyes and groaning at the sight inbetween his legs. Tweek was on his knees, sucking his dick like a champ. 

The sight was erotic enough, but the feeling was twice as good. Inexperienced or not, neither boys had a blowjob before either way, so Tweek felt like a professional to Craig. He sucked at the top and bobbed his head down, taking a moment to stop on occasion to swirl his tongue around the head while his hand worked the base. 

Craig thought it felt pretty damn good. As Tweek grew more confident, Craig's pleasure increased and he threw his head back when Tweek sucked particularly harshly, unable to control his hip movements as he suddenly thrust into Tweek's mouth. "Shit sorry!" He cursed quickly and looked down, only to look as shocked as Tweek was. His boyfriend had managed to take it all up to the hilt and not once gagged in the process. "Tweek... You don't have a gag reflex?" He asked in surprise. 

Tweek pulled away slowly and blushed. "It seems so..." He mumbled before blushing. "Hey you peeked!" 

Craig smiled awkwardly before shrugging. "Guilty. I couldn't help it though, my gorgeous boyfriend looked way too hot when giving me a blowjob."

Tweek went bright red as he shoved him. "It's a good thing I wanted to make you come otherwise I'd have stopped right here!" He huffed before leaning down again and taking him back into his mouth. 

Craig wasn't afraid to let Tweek know how good he felt, letting out groans in reply to his movements and even cursing a few times when Tweek decided to deep throat him again on occasion. Tweek set up a rhythm, swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking harshly and bobbing his head all the way down before repeating, poor Craig didn't stand a chance. He soon felt that gathering heat in his abdomen. 

"Tweek..." He warned lowly, but it only egged the blonde on further, fastening his pace in anticipation. Craig groaned lowly as he came, a violent shiver running through his body as he rode out his orgasm. 

He was horrified to notice that he had actually came in his lover's mouth.

Tweek kept his composure, leaning away after a while and swallowing slowly. "... Salty..." He mumbled and glanced up at Craig with a smile. "Yeah, I don't recommend swallowing it. It's really salty." 

"You didn't have to." Craig said gently but Tweek waved him off. 

"I wanted to. Now I know your taste."

Craig blushed and let his body fully relax. "That was sooo awesome~" He mumbled blissfully. "And it turns out you don't have a gag reflex, I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Tweek laughed and moved to sit next to him on the bed. "Well, that's one more base out of the way." He smiled at him, slowly sliding his hand out to hold Craig's. "... I really can't wait to go all the way with you if just sucking you off is that enjoyable."

Craig smiled back at him and leaned over to kiss him, not caring where his mouth had been. "Neither can I." He whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8,000 reads... My god we'll soon be at 10,000...   
> Okay so next week might be slower updates, sorry my dudes but I'm spending a week with my bestie and it's always 100% me and her quality time cause we don't get to see each other a lot.


	13. Remember Me

Clyde had never felt so happy about casually talking to a girl before, but Tori had that little extra thing that no other girl he'd met seemed to have. She seemed to understand his humour right away. 

There was never an awkward moment when either would say a risqué joke that was a little too out of each other's comfort zone. In fact, it was like Clyde had known her all his life. 

He had wandered out of school quite lazily at the end of the day, trying to catch her at school to see if she was a student after all - with how young she seemed and such, but he didn't manage to spot her amongst the endless faces that walked past him. He sighed and turned on his heels to walk away, disappointment evident on his face at the recent discovery about his mystery girl.

Then, a hand grabbed his shoulder. "What are you still doing here?" 

Clyde smiled and turned to Token gently.

"Hey Token~" He greeted brightly as he regarded the ever so slightly taller male in front of him. "I was looking to see if Tori happened to go the same school as us. I thought she looked roughly the same age as me so, y'know." He shrugged. "No harm in checking."

Token let out a noticeable sigh, running a hand over his face. He looked tired, maybe he'd been working himself a little too hard for the upcoming exams? "Clyde, you're like a stalker I swear to god..." He mumbled before looking back to him. "Tori, if I remember correctly is a year or so older than us, I think." He mumbled as he glanced down at him. "So you're technically a boy toy."

"Hey, for that one, I'll be whatever the fuck she wants me to be." He nudged Token in the side with his elbow while wriggling his eyebrows. "Am I right?"

Token rolled his eyes and shifted his bag before deciding to just remove himself from the conversation. "Again, she is my cousin Clyde. Can't really answer that one."

Clyde laughed and began to walk alongside him out of the school. "You know, you've always been like a sort of mother hen in our group. I bet some of us wouldn't still be friends if you weren't there to diffuse the situations we got ourselves into." He smiled fondly. "It's nice to know there's always an even tempered mellow guy that stays quite impartial in arguments to help sort things out. Out of all of us, you're probably the most normal."

Token faltered and a frown appeared on his face. "Normal huh..." He mumbled before picking up his pace again. "I wonder if anyone is actually truly normal..."

Clyde tilted his head in confusion. "What makes you say that? I mean, of course there's normal people in the world."

Token sighed. "I'd have to disagree. Every one has something that someone will find strange. Therefore, no one is normal. Hell, we both know what Tweek and Craig are really like. Craig's just a big loser who loves like, three things in his life. His guinea pig, his boyfriend and watching red racer. But even though there's only three things he loves, not everyone gets it. Red racer was a cartoon we watched when we were ten, people are sometimes scared of guinea pigs because they they think they'll bite and there's still idiots out in the world that still think gay people are 'unnatural' and 'unholy'." Token air quoted the last part sarcastically.

Clyde was quite surprised by his sudden passion, opening his mouth to try and add to the conversation, but coming up short. What he said was pretty darn true after all. 

"I mean, look at that idiot when he's with Tweek. He's so in love I've seen that guy recite a love letter he made Tweek to Stripe so he could practice and not be nervous when telling it to his boyfriend." Token rolled his eyes as the memory resurfaced in his mind. "How can people say that's wrong?"

Clyde let out a sigh. "Some people enjoy being idiots." He mumbled gently. "Others think it's wrong because they're gay themselves and they've been taught to hate themselves because of it. Like how Mr. Garrison was with the whole Mr. Hat vs Mr. Stick thing he had going on for a while. I could see myself with a guy." He said nonchalantly shrugging as he continued walking with Token. "Like, yeah girls are my preference, but especially with this omegaverse virus going around so long as I had a nice omega or beta by my side I think I could probably be very happy with a guy. A hole is a hole right?"

Unbeknown to Clyde however, Token's breath had caught in his throat and he stumbled while walking, pausing for a moment to calm himself. "... You could have said that without the last part you know." He mumbled, a little disgusted by his declaration, catching up to him again before Clyde could get suspicious.

Clyde laughed and turned to him just as soon as Token caught up to him again. "Sorry but I do like sex to be part of the relationship criteria." He grinned devilishly. "I like it best when they're loud. And kinky. Like, I love it when my girl does dirty things without me asking her to. Walking in to the bedroom, seeing her in lingerie with those stockings all the way up to her thighs... Damn..." He let out a sigh and Token grimaced.

"Gross, I don't need to hear your sexual preferences Clyde." 

"C'mon dude! We're friends! What kinda kinky shit do you like?" He had that stupid half innocent half goofy smile on his lips as he looked to him. 

Token sighed, shaking his head. "Just... Sex I guess..." He mumbled before shrugging, trying to avoid answering the question. 

"Dude, we are teenage boys in the age of being ably to access any kind of porn we want. We all have one weird kink. Spill it! I won't tell!" Clyde pestered, making Token sigh again. He knew how persistent Clyde could be and that he wouldn't drop it until he had an answer.

"I like..." He trailed off, torn between being honest and just making up a kink. It's not like Clyde would know if he was being honest or not. "I like... Pet play." He mumbled. 

"Woah... Like... Having the girl wear a collar and ears and all that? Never would have pegged you for that kinda guy." Clyde mused thoughtfully. 

"Yeah well, nobody thinks much of me anyway so," Token replied blandly, earning an awkward expression from his friend. Token just continued on and acted like he didn't even notice. "A lot of people like to assume I'm just a smart black guy. I like proving them wrong."

"... I think if you were a little less reserved people wouldn't think things like that." Clyde offered with a soft expression. "You're just so used to being the responsible adult of the group, the level headed one. You're our mom of the group!"

"And if I wasn't I think our group would have gotten into a hell of a lot more trouble than it does." Token sighed. 

Clyde smiled and suddenly moved to hug Token by the waist. "Love you mom~" He teased before squeezing him in one of his big bear crushing hugs. 

Token gasped and struggled against him. "Get off!" He shoved his arms away, glad he was strong enough to actually manage to pry Clyde's arms off his person with enough effort. "You know I hate it when you do that! You squeeze all the air out of me, I'm not a freaking balloon!"

Clyde could only reply to him with a lazy grin playing on his lips. "Do what? I'm just cuddling my mommy~ I'm sure a lot of mothers would love a cuddle from their kids~"

Token rolled his eyes in exasperation before flicking Clyde on the forehead. ""I'm not your mother you idiot, stop calling me that. People will think you have a weird little boy kink or some shit." 

"But I want atenttttiiioooonnn~" He whined and flopped against him so he could cuddle into his chest. 

Token sighed, questioning himself about why he put up with this. Then he remembered and he begrudgingly didn't stop him. 

Stupid love. 

"... Do you have plans with Tori tonight?" Token asked quietly after a while. 

"I was thinking about texting her later to see if she wanted to hang out or something." Clyde said thoughtfully, pulling away from Token and looking down to check his phone. "Maybe she'd be down to watch a movie, there's a few good ones out right now."

"Cool. I'll see you later then shall I?" Token gestured behind him only for Clyde to finally realise they had walked all the way to his house.

"Yeah, I'll... I'll come 'round tomorrow Token." He promised. "I'll relay any juicy details that go down." 

"Ugh, please don't." He rolled his eyes but it was a playful expression on the rest of his face as he headed up to his house. Clyde waved to him before sighing in content, happily marching to his own home as he thought about how to charm his way into a date with the girl in question.

 

By the gods he did it! The crafty little shit had managed to smooth talk his way into getting what he wanted - a cinema date with Tori. His grand kids would be asking for his skills for years to come!

He'd prepared himself by wearing his best bomber jackets and some ripped jeans, finishing off ensemble with some styling Vans and he felt great. It could be said that Clyde had a lot of fashion sense, but only with a stereotypical jock kind of getup. Not that he minded, he liked what he wore. It gave him lot of confidence when he dressed confidently. 

"Aw, still dressing like a cool kid." A voice teased him and a smile grew on his lips as he turned to the voice, his expression warming as he saw the girl of his dreams (literally too considering how he'd dreamt of her last night).

"What do you mean /like/ a cool kid?" He challenged playfully. "I am a cool kid."

"Mhm, sure." She smirked back. Clyde glanced over her and his smile grew, noticing she had some nice tight jeans with a t-shirt and denim jacket - comfy clothes. It was nice change from seeing girls put a little too much effort into their outfit on their date, they just complained about being uncomfortable later on anyway. 

"You look awesome by the way." He complimented.

"I know I do, this is my favourite outfit to wear for casual occasions. You aren't that scruffy yourself to be fair, even if it is a little popular kid jock-esqe." She teased.

He grinned. "If you don't like my style I guess we'll just have to go on another date where you can take me shopping in search of a new one."

Tori laughed at his bold decree. "Oh you think so huh? Fine, but don't get mad at me if I make you wear some highly questionable fashion pieces." 

"And the joke will be on you if I actually like them." Clyde joked back.

Tori just rolled her eyes in response. "Are we going to see this movie or what?" She asked before turning and heading into the cinema. Clyde could only chuckle as he followed after her. 

As soon as it came to paying for the tickets, Clyde experienced his first fight with Tori. A fight over who should pay. "C'mon, I'm a gentleman after all! It wouldn't be proper if I made you pay!" He smiled as he tried to shove the money towards the poor cashier, a young omega girl who's side she really didn't know she should take. 

Tori pulled his hand away and pushed over a twenty, trying to shove him out of the way altogether. "Don't you dare! I'm paying for the movie!" Clyde struggled back in reply, surprised how strong Tori was. 

Eventually, the girl got scared of how much Tori was glaring at her and shakily took her money, nervously handing back her change and the tickets. "E-enjoy the m-movie..." She stuttered.

Tori flashed Clyde a triumphant smirk and happily marched off to their allocated screen. "I'll let you pay for dinner afterwards, Mr gentleman~" She waved the tickets in the air one more time just to torment him and Clyde begrudgingly followed. He was not happy about losing their first 'fight'. His mood lifted however when the movie actually started though. 

You would have thought they would have picked something scary to watch together, or a comedy or something. But no, here they were watching the new Disney Pixar movie Coco amongst tons of families who had taken their kids for two hours of blissful silence. Tori wasn't scared to cuddle up against his shoulder and Clyde didn't hesitate to immediately wrap his arm around her, settling down into a comfy position as the movie started. 

 

"That was beautiful!" Tori cheered and happily bounded out of the cinema. "The passion to do what he loved even if his family didn't agree - that was like me and my family regarding singing!" She laughed and turned to him. "And those songs! God those songs!" She calmed herself down from her little overflow of excitement to clear her throat and take a breath. "Remember me, even though I have to say goodbye~" 

Her gorgeous voice surrounded Clyde and his heart grew once more at the biggest thing that drew him to the lovely being in front of him, listening to her happily before it came to the part of the song that was meant to be done as a duet. He gave out a sigh and let his inhibitions go, his voice slipping out of his lips to join in with Tori. "Know that when I'm with you the only way that I can be, until you're in my arms again~"

Tori seemed quite surprised and she smiled at Clyde gently, causing his cheeks to warm. He knew he wasn't a great singer, but the mood had felt right to join in for some reason. Tori helped by altering her tone so that it would complement Clyde's voice as she leaned closer, resting her forehead against his while her eyes shone. The pair shared an expression that held so much meaning and Clyde slowly reached out to hold her hands. 

"Remember me...~" They sang in unison sweetly, staring at each other before bursting out in jovial laughter. A soft laughter. 

"I haven't had anyone try and join in before..." She smiled, leaning away slightly to brush away her hair from her face as she glanced down, actually seeming submissive for a change. "It was... Nice..." She admitted. 

Clyde's smile grew and he leaned his head down to whisper against her ear. "I couldn't let you have all the fun after all~" 

She laughed before leaning away again. "So, she began with a bright expression. Where to for food?" 

After a meal at a good old Frankie and Benny's, Clyde walked with Tori through the neighbourhood, insistent on walking her home but Tori strongly against it. 'Not yet comfortable to reveal where she lived' she'd told him, but Clyde didn't push it regardless of her reason. It was understandable for her to be wary considering she was very popular amongst the patrons at Velvet. It would be dangerous if any of her obsessive fans discovered where she lived and attacked her, so Clyde wanted to respect her decision and settled with walking her down to her street. 

"I had a really good time tonight." She smiled and stopped once they reached her street. "Thank you." She turned and looked to Clyde fully, her words genuine. 

Clyde smiled back and inclined his head politely. "It was my pleasure Tori."

She hesitated before shifting, all of a sudden very shy and awkward in the male's presence. "I'll text you when I get in so..." 

Clyde paused, catching onto what she was doing and grinning at the realisation that she was actually being very shy right now. He couldn't help it, the urge to give her a taste of her own teasing medicine was too great. "Sooo...?" He trailed off, that stupid smirk appearing on his face again. 

She let out a huff, knowing what he was doing but finding herself unable to be mad at him for it. Well played, the little shit. "So, do you want to go out on another date or what?" She asked impatiently.

Clyde leaned back and stroked his chin, pretending to think on it for a while, letting out the occasional aggravating hum in the process. "Hm.... Another date you say.... Hm... Well... I mean... I am pretty busy..."

Tori eventually ran out of patience and punched him in the arm. "Yes or no dipshit?"

"Ow!" Clyde feigned hurt, but couldn't keep the act up for long before he was laughing in amusement at Tori's cute pout. "Of course I'd love another date." He smiled at her warmly. 

Tori smiled back before relaxing her body, as if she'd been worried about his reply. "Good... I'll see  you soon then." She looked at him with happy eyes.

Clyde chuckled again. He couldn't help but suddenly scoop her up into his arm and plant a soft kiss on her lips and Tori, although surprised at first, didn't hesitate to kiss back. Before Clyde could get carried away he slowly leaned back and smiled at her once more. "Sorry, but you were too cute like that..." He whispered and quickly walked off before she could respond. 

His heart was pounding a mile a minute and his brain was non stop screaming in joy. 

God, if only he knew that Tori was silently watching him leave with tears in her eyes. "You're really unfair Clyde..." She whispered, her voice small and shaking. "That was way better than I thought it would be..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST NEARLY HAD A FUCKING HEART ATTACK I USE AN AUTOSAVE WHEN I WRITE AND I THOUGHT I'D DELETED THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I COPIED IT AHHHH  
> ALSO 9,200 reads and 770 kudos WTF THANKS I NEED SOME SOOTHING SOUNDS FOR THE POTENTIAL PANIC I ALMOST EXPERIENCED


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle just wanted a cure for this stupid virus already. 

His patience had long run out and now his sanity was at risk of being destroyed. It started to physically hurt him, voices running through his head every time he saw Stan that deafened the sound of everything else around him. Incessant nagging in the back of his mind, quiet, then loud... Until they were almost shouting at him and it was physically hurting him to listen. The only thing that quietened the sounds was Stan. 

Kyle hated it.

The weakness. 

Being told he wasn't allowed to not need Stan - by his own internal monologue no less!   
Call it desperation or... Stupidity, but he had hoped if he had more of his heat suppressants, he'd stop being an omega. If they stopped them being triggered by alphas so easily, what was to stop them from nullifying the urges altogether?

But... it seemed as though a handful of pills and no breakfast didn't go well together, who would have thought that?

He barely choked down a salad that Butters had so kindly got him and afterwards, the pair had refused to leave his side for the remainder of the day. 

"You know what we need?" Butters smiled at him with shining eyes.

"What Butters?" Kyle asked, deciding to be nicer and more patient with him from now on considering how much he'd already done for him. 

"We need to hold an all omega sleepover!" He suggested with a grin. "It'll be self empowering an' all that! Like when the girls get together to have a sleepover!"

Kyle blinked at the suggestion, wanting to shoot the idea down and say it was dumb, but an internal part of him was thinking positively about it. Maybe it would be a good thing to connect with the others and see what empowered them? The biggest part of his struggle was himself rejecting the omega way. Maybe seeing some other omegas and hearing what made them happy would help him realise how he could make himself happy. 

Well, it was worth a shot at the very least.

The alternative of just staying depressed about it wasn't all that appealing in all honesty.

"Sure Butters, we'll have a sleepover sometime." Kyle promised him before pausing for a moment. There was no way Butters' dad would ever let him have a sleepover. He'd barely let him have one friend over at times. "At my house." He decided to add, knowing his mother would probably be ecstatic about Kyle being social for a change. 

"Yeah!" He cheered and looked up at Kenny with a bright smile. "Gee, I wish you were an omega so you could come too!" he said sweetly. 

Kenny let out a small sound of amusement before he pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "I'd prefer some private sleepovers with just you and me." He whispered shamelessly. 

Of course, though, the internal meaning completely went over Leo's head. "Well I'd like that too!" Butters smiled up at him. "We could watch scary movies and cuddle up under some blankets!" 

Kenny didn't have the heart to correct him over what he'd actually meant. But a movie night didn't actually sound all that bad to be honest. "I'd love that." Kenny smiled at him happily. 

Kyle felt ten again and had the urge to stick his tongue out and say 'ewwww!' at the sappy couple, but decided to let them have their happiness. They deserved it considering how fucked up both their backgrounds were. Butters' mom had tried to kill him and Kenny lived with a mother and father that only stopped fighting when they were asleep. 

Kyle had a feeling that they'd both have a really good life together. 

He flinched when he heard a laugh from afar, immediately recognising it and glancing over at Stan longingly. Would being with Stan be as wonderful as Butters and Kenny's relationship seemed? 

At the question, his gut wrenched. In all honesty, it probably wouldn't be amazing with all rainbows and sparkles, but it'd be faithful and probably full of respect and care. That's all that Kyle needed. A strong relationship that could deal with his mood swings and the arguments that he'd undoubtedly have, but Stan was never one to give up on something he thought was worth fighting for. In fact, Stan's love of animals had only grown since childhood and he'd been planning a tattoo artist's rendition of his beloved dog Sparky for his eighteenth birthday. 

Sparky... Bless him, was probably not going to make it past another year. Being adopted in the first place they didn't know exactly how old he was, but the estimation was at least ten and during the last vet checkup, they'd found something unpleasant. The poor pupper had been diagnosed with stomach cancer, one of the incurable types and he'd been having chemo for the last three months just to extend his life. 

Kyle still remembered the day Stan told him. He'd just suddenly shown up without warning at his door, drenched from the rain and crying his eyes out. Kyle had taken one look at him and brought him inside, convinced his parents to go out for a meal and pulled out his secret bottle of vodka Kenny had brought him. It was a school night, but Kyle knew Stan was not in the best of ways. So the pair had just sat there, listening to some kind of music in the background as Stan talked and Kyle just listened. 

"'m not ready to say goodbye yet Kyle..." Stan mumbled, staring down into the bottle as if it would give him some kind of answer, as if it would cure what was wrong with Sparky. 

"Nobody is ever ready..." Kyle admitted back honestly, far more sober than Stan was because he had to be careful, only having one kidney and such. "The more you try and run away from the reality, the more it's going to hurt you when the inevitable happens."

"But... But he's such a good boy..." Stan sniffed and rubbed at his eyes again clumsily. "He doesn't deserve such a nasty way to die. An' I can't do anything for him other than watch...!"

Kyle sighed and put his glass down before shifting to pull him into a hug. "You can. You can pet him and buy him toys and give him tasty treats... You can give him a hundred and ten percent of your love so Sparky has some happy memories of the human who spoiled him rotten." Kyle said soothingly as he rubbed his back, letting Stan cry into his shoulder until he fell asleep from exhaustion. 

The next day Kyle had woken up in his bed (which was strange because he was sure he'd fallen asleep next to Stan on the floor) and Stan was up at his desk, scribbling away on a notepad. Kyle had sat up and headed over to him tiredly and realised Stan was making an end of life scheme for Sparky. 

"Walks on Wednesdays, toys on Fridays, treats on Sundays..." Stan listed off and gestured to the bottom of the page. "And when he does go, I'm going to bury some of his ashes at his favourite park and donate to the shelter we got him from, maybe volunteer even because even though we saved Sparky, there's so many other animals that do need homes." He glanced up at Kyle and smiled sadly. "And... I'm going to get a tattoo of him when I turn eighteen. A cool one to show what a good boy he was... My good boy..." 

Kyle could only give him a sad smile in return. "I'm sure Sparky would love that Stan." He replied and the two shared another silent hug heavy with emotion. 

It had been such a big bonding moment between the pair and Stan still hadn't stopped thanking him for his kindness. Still...

Why did he still seem so far away?

 

The trip back home had been uneventful and Kyle was in an especially bad mood that night after an unsuccessful naughty shower. The showering was fine, but he couldn't for the life of him cum from some dirty imaginative scenarios he had with fake imaginary Stan, which left him still very horny afterwards. 

He flopped onto his bed and stared at his phone, which had been going crazy for the last twenty minutes thanks to Butters adding every omega he knew into a group chat on messenger. 'Omega Sleepover' was the name he'd given the chat, along with many sparkly and floral themed emojis. 

Welp, guess he couldn't ignore it much longer. 

Reluctantly, he picked up his phone and scrolled through the messages. 

Butters: Hey fellas! Me and Kyle were talking today and we thought it was a good idea to have an all omega sleepover sometime! I added everyone I know who's an omega on here but if you're not interested feel free to leave the chat.

Pete the goth has left the chat.

Dogpoo has left the chat.

Scott Malkinson: I'm a beta Butters.

Butters: Oops! Sorry Scott!

Scott has left the chat. 

Terrance has left the chat.

Token Black: Beta.

Token has left the chat.

A few more people left and Kyle sighed. This is why his phone had been incessantly buzzing for so long. Eventually though, the buzzing did begin to slow and Kyle began scrolling down to look at the new messages. 

Tweek: An all omega sleepover? That sounds like a lot of pressure.

Butters: Aw Tweek never! I'll watch over you and make sure you're okay!

Tweek: What if we run out of snacks? There's no way I'd be able to go to the stores at night!

Butters: We won't run out! I'll buy plenty of food for everyone as soon as I know how many are coming!

Tweek: ... Hang on. 

Tweek: Craig says I can come so long as it isn't the 11th

Kyle rose an eyebrow at that.

Kyle: Why couldn't you come then? 

Tweek: Date night. We're going to Denver for the weekend. He just surprised me with a hotel booked and there's a new guinea pig cafe opening up there.

Butters: Awwww! That is soooo cute!

Tweek: Yeah... Sometimes I think he spoils me a little too much. 

Butters: Naw never! 

Red: I agree, that is way adorable.

Tammy: I wish my boyfriends spoiled me like that.

Butters: Pet some guinea pigs for me when you do go okay?

Tweek: Haha yeah I will. 

A fairly boring conversation so far, nothing really with paying attention to. Tweek was bragging about his boyfriend without meaning to again and Kyle found it just mildly awkward. This would be bearable at a sleepover - probably. 

Kyle didn't know how he felt about girls being there at a sleepover, but in all fairness it's not like anything could happen. Omegas couldn't be with other omegas. It was kinda... It was kinda like a force between them that prevented them from being attracted to one another, so a worry about things going down was nigh on impossible. So he guessed it was okay to have a sleepover with girls now. 

A few more topics were tossed around in the chat and by another twenty minutes, Tweek, Butters, Tammy, Red, Amy and a few other kids from the class that Kyle didn't know were keen on coming to the sleepover to make seven people coming. Kyle felt that was a nice number, and everyone else in the chat was discussing all sorts of games they could play and who was bringing what to help chip in. It was nice. Seeing so many people helping each other like this. Was this the kind of camaraderie the girls experienced with each other on the daily when organising things?

Because he supposed, if this is what being in an omega group was like, maybe being an omega really wasn't that bad.

But then, Kyle almost screamed at the new name that appeared. 

Wendy: I'd love to come! 

Wendy: Sorry I didn't reply before, I was busy helping the student council committee. 

Fucking Wendy! Wendy was coming to the sleepover - to his house?! 

He had to pretend to be all cordial and nice to the thing that was keeping him from being happy with Stan... The world was testing him wasn't it?

It wasn't like he hated Wendy. She was a sweet and smart girl with good moral standings and Kyle agreed with a lot of things she stood for. It was just... He didn't know how well he'd be able to hold his tongue about why he was so upset at this sleepover, especially while she was in the room. 

Kyle's thumbs hovered over his keyboard, debating whether or not he should just cancel the whole thing and leave the rest of them to sort out a sleepover between the rest of them. It would have been so easy to just back out and forget the whole thing. 

No, it was better to just let this go. Get it out in the open instead of bottling it up for a change. He took a deep breath, a desperate attempt to calm himself down before he began to type.

Kyle: It's fine, we were just debating movies.

Wendy: Oh! I LOVE movies at sleepovers! Should I bring popcorn?

Butters: Go for it! Any type should be fine with everyone!

Wendy: This is seriously going to be so fun! I've never had a sleepover with guys before, what are they like?

Tweek: Scary

Butters: Naw! They're not!

Tweek: It's scary when Cartman is there. He almost suffocated me with his fat once when he rolled over.

Wendy: Ewwww!

Butters: .... Okay yeah when Eric is there it is scary I'll give you that.

Kyle had to chuckle at his phone lightly. 

Kyle: It's a good job the fatass is a beta then. 

Tweek: You have no idea how relieved I was to hear that. Can you imagine Cartman going all alpha and lusting after you if he caught you scent?

Kyle had to stop himself from shuddering for the gross image of Cartman growling and snarling at an omega to make him submit. God, if Cartman was an alpha there was no doubt he would have some backward opinion about omegas and spout some shit about them being the inferior sex. He'd already started doing that now and he was a beta for Christ's sake!

Kyle: I want to sleep tonight Tweek.

Wendy: Yeahhh... That's not the best of images to imagine really. 

Tweek: I'm just saying count your blessings he's a beta. 

Kyle: I more thankful for that fact than there are stars in the sky. Trust me, I've had to deal with that asshole my whole life. 

Butters: We feel your pain, but I mean... As strange as it sounds he does have a few good sides to him. 

Kyle: Yeah well, not towards me he doesn't. Remember the time he made you believe there was a radioactive apocalypse and sent you away for a week just so he could go to Casa Bonita to my birthday party instead of you?

Wendy: Omg he did that?! That is so messed up! 

Tweek: Ngl I would not be shocked to hear he's a psychopath. 

Kyle: Me neither to be honest.

Red: Woah I missed some stuff while I was in the shower. Are we bitching about people? I love it. 

Wendy: Reddd! 

Red: Sparkle

Wendy: Sunshine!

Kyle rolled his eyes, that girl club must still be going if they were still using that line. All in all, things really weren't turning out that bad. The people here were tolerable and there was a promise of some good movies getting watched during this sleepover. God, he hoped girls didn't talk over movies. It always killed him when Cartman did it and he was ninety nine percent sure Cartman mostly did it just to piss Kyle off. 

Who knows?

Thinking back on it, Kyle was beginning to realise that this was going to be the first time boys hung out with girls with no intention of trying to get together with them as the end result. 

... Was this what it was like to be gay and hang out with girls? Because this honestly didn't seem as bad as the guys seemed to imagine it would be. 

A few more things were finalised and Kyle decided that he should probably try and eat something, especially since he could hear his stomach rumbling. It wasn't too late in the house, only nine, so it wasn't too much of a hassle heading downstairs. 

He set about making a simple sandwich, pulling out the packaged chicken breast pieces and laying it on some white bread before a voice behind him made him almost stab himself with the knife. 

"Hey Kyle."

"Ah! Oh... It's you Ike hey." He smiled lightly and turned back to finish off preparing his sandwich. "I was just making something to eat. Do you want a chicken sandwich too?"

"Yes please." Ike smiled and went to pour himself some apple juice. "I heard some laughter from your room, did something good happen?" 

Kyle smiled and pushed the finished sandwich towards Ike and went about to make another one for himself. "Well, yeah I guess. Butters suggested an all omega sleepover to help strengthen the bonds and all that and we were talking about Cartman and how if you slept next to him at a sleepover there was a chance of getting suffocated by his fat."

Ike laughed before smiling at him. "An all omega sleepover here? Aren't you worried I'll prey on your friends considering I'm most likely going to be an alpha?" He teased him. 

Kyle nearly snorted. "Pfft... The fact that you think you even have a chance is laughable."

Ike smirked. "My elementary school teacher didn't seem to think so~" 

Kyle rolled his eyes at him. "The less said about that fiasco the better."

Ike smiled as he watched his brother from behind. "... You're really desirable as an omega you know." He said matter of factly. "You should have more confidence in yourself."

Kyle paused, before he sighed and shook his head lightly. "It's complicated. You'll understand when you grow up." He mumbled, moving to ruffle his hair as he grabbed his plate and began to leave the room. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ike asked, worried he'd upset his brother. 

"I'm going to eat in my room." Kyle said gently. "Don't forget to wash the plates when you're done Ike, okay?" He called to him as soon as he left the kitchen. 

Ike sighed and went into a sulk as he nibbled on his sandwich. "Understand when I'm older... Peh... Say that to me when you get a knighthood of Canada..." He pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHH sorry about this delayed update! I am alive, this story is going to continue but I just really struggled with this chapter for some reason, which is why I desperately wanted to get out of of the way.   
> Basically Kyle's being a salty bitch what's new?


	15. Chapter 15

After the Kyle issue at school today Butters thought that some alone time with Kenny was much needed. 

As soon as school was over Butters went with Kenny to their house, not minding when Kenny had to kick some trash out of the way to get in or when he noticed some rats scurry away outside into the shadows. 

"Sorry... I know it's a little dodgy." Kenny apologised but Butters simply smiled and waved him off. 

"No, it's alright Ken. I know you clean it every morning and your mom and dad just mess it up when they get back... You do your best an' that's what matters!" He reassured him with a bright smile on his face. 

Once again, Kenny found himself blushing because of the blonde male standing before him. How did he become such a wonderful person with such messed up circumstances?

"You are too cute sometimes you know that?" Kenny sighed before walking inside. 

"Huh? How come?" Butters blinked in confusion, following after him only to get tackled by a mess of brown hair. 

"Butters!" Karen cheered and squeezed him from behind. "Big brother didn't tell me you were coming over today! I would have walked with you two!" She looked up at Kenny and stuck her tongue out at him. "Big meanie!"

"Welcome home Karen." Kenny said in amusement before bending down to look at her. "Do you mind if you could let my boyfriend breathe a little? You're choking him with your hug."

Karen paused and looked down only to squeak in embarrassment at what she had done, her arms wrapped tightly around Butters' neck. "Oops... Sorry!" She apologised quickly and took her hands away, standing up to give Butters a little space. 

Butters coughed a little before smiling as he sat up. "It's okay Karen." He said to her gently, rubbing his neck as he beamed at the pair. "Shall we try that hug again?" He suggested, still sat on the floor as he held his arms out. 

Karen paused before smiling lightly as she leaned forward and nestled into a more comfortable hug with Butters, letting out a contented sigh. "You always give really warm hugs..." She said happily. 

Butters smiled down at her and cuddled her close. "Well, I try." He beamed back.

"Aw, no fair~ I want a Butters cuddle..." Kenny pouted at the two playfully. "You guys are meanies, leaving me out of a cuddle like this~"

Butters glanced up to him and his smile grew. "Well, come join in then Ken." He said as he held out an arm for him. "There's always room for one more in a hug group!"

Kenny let out a small chuckle before happily bending down and nestling into Butters embrace, enjoying the warmth the omega gave off. 

Butters was on cloud nine himself, so happy and content in that moment that he melted Karen and Kenny's heart by letting out a soft little purr. It was always such an honour when you caught an omega purring, especially when you were the cause of it. Kenny shared a small look with his sister before nuzzling further into his boyfriend. 

The three shared their moment as long as they could before Karen's stomach began to growl. She scowled down at the disruption, angry at herself for ruining their precious cuddle time, but Butters didn't seem to share the same emotions. 

"Hungry?" He asked lightly, letting go of the pair before standing up. "Shall we go and make something then?" 

Kenny hid the pout at the loss of being fussed, but replaced it with a smile easily enough. "Sure," He said as he stood up himself, helping Karen up before following after Butters into the kitchen. 

Butters spent his time looking through to see what he could use before pausing. "Hey wait a minute!" He turned to the pair with a shine in his eyes. "I got my allowance yesterday! Let's go shopping and get a real meal!"

Kenny paused before frowning. "Butters, that's your money. Don't worry about spending it on us." He politely declined. 

"Don't be silly! C'mon! Let's go get something tasty other than Pop Tarts!" He beamed, marching out towards the door. "Well are you guys coming or what?"

"Butters, really, I like Pop Tarts!" Kenny tried to argue back. 

Butters smiled at him. "If you feel bad then you can just make it up to me by helping me in the kitchen." And with that, he was quickly through the door. 

"Butters!" Kenny sighed before rushing after him, Karen in tow as they tried to catch him before he could spoil them. 

Unfortunately, Butters was a fast walker. 

 

Kenny and Karen were panting up a storm as they finally caught up to Butters, whom was currently picking up a shopping basket. 

He smiled and turned to them brightly before waving them over. "C'mon guys! What are you waiting for?" 

"How... How does he move that fast...?" Karen panted in exhaustion. "He's... He's not human Kenny..." 

Kenny nodded in agreement before pausing. "Wait... If he has this much stamina..." He trailed off and a grin spread across his face, immensely enjoying the thoughts that were running through his mind. 

Karen noticed the expression before she scowled and slapped him on the arm. "Knock it off you pervert!" She scolded him. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm an alpha in love~" He sighed dreamily, rubbing his arm before smiling at her and clearing his throat. "Anyway, let's get a move on before we lose him in the shop."

Karen rolled her eyes but had to agree with her brother about making sure Butters didn't get lost, so Karen stood beside Butters on the right and Kenny took hold of Butters hand on the left as they walked through the store. 

Kenny had to admit the last time he went shopping like this was probably a month ago after he died during his last adventure with the guys at sea on a cruise Cartman won. He fell overboard and his parents got bereavement money. He'd managed to steal some before his dad spent it all on alcohol and weed and had bought enough food for Karen to have three square meals a day for almost three weeks. 

"Okay, what are we hungry for?" Butters smiled at the pair. 

Kenny stalled before glancing at the nearest shelf. "Uh... What about cream of corn soup...?" He tried, picking out the cheapest thing he could find so that Butters wouldn't spend all his money, if he had to spend any at all. 

"Nah that ain't filling." Butters immediately shrugged him off nonchalantly. "Oh! They have a deal on meat!" He immediately rushed to the butchers counter and smiled at the selection, poor Kenny and Karen getting dragged along with him. "Two for ten on anything wow! How about we get some chicken and a packet of sausages for you guys to have for breakfast?" He suggested brightly, picking up some chicken breasts with a smile. 

Kenny sighed. "Butters, you really don't have to spend so much on us..." He tried once more to refuse him but once again Butters shrugged him off. 

"And I told ya I don't mind." Butters smiled at him. "Now that you're my boyfriend I can involve myself in your welfare a whole lot more and I wanna make sure you guys eat properly." He smiled at him, then down at Karen. "Especially my new sister from another mister."

Kenny caught himself blushing before he awkwardly cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down. Butters always made him lose his cool no matter how prepared he thought he was. 

That's what drew him to the boy in the first place. 

No matter how many times he used to flirt with people, their answers were always predictable to the point where he had it scripted. With Butters... Innocently flirting with him once out of boredom had his heart racing and his cheeks flushed. It had made him curious about the blonde and the more he hung out with him, the more his affection grew. 

Now he was his and he could do whatever he wanted with him... It was like a dream come true. 

"Do you like chicken and sausages?" Butters smiled at Karen. "We could make a little chicken dinner kinda thing tonight and make some sausage and toast for breakfast tomorrow."

Karen hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Kenny nervously, unsure how to answer. Kenny looked back at her and seemed to sigh as he nodded his head towards her, signalling it was okay to say what she wanted to.

"I... I love chicken and sausages when I get to have either." She admitted gently, smiling back at Butters with a warm expression.  

"Then chicken and sausages it is!" Butters smiled and put the meat into his basket and carried on walking, heading to the vegetables section. "What kinda veggies do you like?" He asked curiously.

Kenny still felt bad for making Butters spend money on him, but this was an argument he wasn't going to win. "I like anything really Butters." He said gently. "Apart from parsnips."

"Me too." Karen smiled. "Maybe we should just get some carrots and peas?" She suggested lightly.

"Great idea! Carrots and peas go lovely with chicken! Oh! Maybe we can find a small bag of potatoes too."

The rest of the evening consisted of Butters shopping for ingredients with the McCormick's, gathering up everything they needed and even sliding in a dessert of some mini cakes into the shopping basket as well. Kenny had fiercely argued against it, but Butters had shocked him with a peck on the cheek and sneaked past him to the till while Kenny tried to regain his senses again. 

"Butters one, Kenny zero." Karen teased him as she smirked up at her brother. 

"Oh shut up and stop him!" Kenny huffed, rushing after Butters to the till. "Butters, please don't get the cakes too, that's really too much." he begged him. 

Butters smiled before shaking his head. "Lemme spoil you for once Ken. Please." He said as he leaned up to pat his cheek. "You always do such nice things for me, so lemme do nice things for you. 'Kay?"

Kenny glanced at him before sighing in defeat. "Alright fine, but don't expect me not to spoil you rotten when we get back." He warned him. 

"I know you will." Butters smiled. "You always spoil me and make me smile no matter what. 'Cause you're amazing like that."

Kenny pouted back at him before he leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Dammit... Why are you so cute?" He whispered to him harshly.

Butters let out a shy giggle before beaming back at him. "I don't mean to be, it just kinda happened." He said softly. "Maybe it's your fault 'cause you like cute girls, so I tried to be cute so you'd notice me." He seemed to be flirting with Kenny.

The student was becoming the master.  

Kenny paused for a moment before he chuckled back in reply. "Oh, it's my fault is it?" He smirked in amusement, about to speak again before the cashier cleared their throat and leaned over to frown at the pair. 

"Next please." She said in a terse tone. 

Butters flushed in embarrassment and quickly scampered down to the till. "Sorry, here we go." He said as he slid the items out of the basket and onto the till, his cheeks flushed red and fumbling on occasion. 

The lady on the till rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she put everything through for him, Karen deciding to help by shoving the stuff into a bag at the end after she scanned it. 

Butters handed her the money at the end, still embarrassed at the ordeal but Kenny quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it as he smiled at him. He wanted to reassure his boyfriend that they did nothing wrong and there was nothing whatsoever to be ashamed of, but unfortunately, Butters seemed to care more about what other people thought than Kenny did. 

Ugh, why did everyone in the world have to be such judgemental assholes all the time?

 

They got back to the house and quickly set about to the kitchen, Karen arguing with Butters all the way back over carrying the shopping home to the point she ran into the kitchen with the shopping so he couldn't take it from her. 

Butters let out a sigh and followed after her, immediately pulling his sleeves up. "Karen, come on now, I love cooking don't take that away from me." He begged playfully. Kenny smiled as he watched them, pulling up his own sleeves as he followed after the pair into the kitchen.

The day went by with the three of them helping each other out with dinner. Karen was keeping watch over the vegetables, Butters preparing the chicken and Kenny was on gravy duty. Amongst the three of them, they made a pretty decent dinner full of tasty chicken, perfectly cooked vegetables and a rich gravy and sat themselves down at the table. 

Butters tried to be polite and said a short word of grace before they all dug into what was possibly one of the best family meals they all had. No fighting, no getting stabbed in the thigh with a fork by a grandma... It was a lovely quiet meal with nothing but smiles and praise over a job well done. 

Butters actually had to take a moment to lean back and look at the sight before him. Kenny sitting beside him and his sister across from them... It was such a warming sight for the young omega and it was such a perfect moment in his imperfect life...

"Aw geez, I can't wait for the day when it'd be my kids sitting across from me..." He smiled fondly, pausing when he realised he'd said that out loud. "Um, I uh... I ah... I mean..." He stuttered nervously, unsure how Kenny would take the information. 

Kenny was quiet for a minute before he smiled back and silently leaned forward to kiss his temple. "Me neither..." He whispered against his ear, fondness clear in his voice. 

Butters flushed ten shades of red and Karen made a face as she let out an 'ewwww' complete with her tongue stuck out at the pair. "Gross you guys! I'm eating food and you're here talking about wanting to make babies with each other!"

Kenny let out a chuckle and Butters stumbled over his words as he tried to deny it as fiercely as possible. The siblings laughed in amusement at the blonde before Kenny leaned over to ruffle his hair. "Relax sweetie, it's just us." He smiled at him. "Karen likes to pretend she's grossed out but she'd love to be an auntie."

Karen paused as she considered that. "Hm... Cute little mini Kenny's and Butters' running around in pretty little dresses..." She mumbled out loud. "That does sound pretty tempting."

Butters flushed. "They might not be girls you know..." He began but Karen quickly cut him off.

"Both you and Kenny made such pretty girls and you're both boys." She argued with a pointed expression. 

"Hey! I wasn't just a girl." Kenny argued and Karen smiled as she quickly apologised. 

"Sorry, sorry, a pretty girl and a beautiful princess." She corrected herself and Kenny smiled and playfully inclined his head in a rather regal manner. "But with such beautiful parents, they're going to be very beautiful kids." She added as she smiled at the pair. "I'm really happy you guys got together, really, you have no idea how excited I was when Kenny came to me asking for help on how to make you a present when he was going to confess his love... He was fidgeting and shuffling awkwardly and he had a bright big flushed face-"

"Okay that's enough story time for today!" Kenny interrupted in embarrassment as he quickly stood and cleared up everyone's empty plates. "Is it time for dessert already?" 

Now it was Butters time to chuckle as he smiled at his boyfriend, fiddling with the precious necklace he had kept around his neck. He already knew Kenny was just a massive ball of bumbling awkwardness deep down, but being reminded it so consistently made a warm feeling bloom inside his chest. The love he had for the other male always seemed to just grow and grow no matter what he did.

Gee, he really was head over heels... 

Kenny came out with the mini desserts and the three left the table to cuddle up and watch TV while they nibbled on their mini cupcakes. 

Kenny and Butters cuddled up together and Karen was quite happy to go and grab a teddy to cuddle for herself since she thought the pair deserved some alone time. 

Though from the sound coming from Butters he wasn't watching TV as much as he was texting on his phone. Kenny peered over his shoulder and Butters noticed the sudden pressure against him, looking up to Kenny and smiling warmly. "I'm doing the omega sleepover thing." He explained with a smile. 

Kenny nodded in understanding and paused when he noticed a few names leave the chat. "Huh, I could've sworn they were an omega..." He mumbled out loud. 

"That's what I thought too but apparently not." Butters shrugged, but the confusion was still evident on his face. "Ah well, I can't make them come if they don't want to."

Kenny let out a hum in agreement, finishing off his cake before he leaned over to nestle his head against Butters neck, the other male not seeming to bother one bit at the sudden affection as he continued messaging the chat. 

"This sleepover is turning out to sound like it's gonna be fun Ken." Butters smiled suddenly after a while. "We've got movies planned and people are sorting out who's bringing which snacks and some of the girls are saying they'll bring over some party games!" He glanced at his boyfriend excitedly. 

Kenny smiled back at him and leaned up so he could properly see eye to eye with him. "That sounds wonderful Leo. It seems like you're going to have a great time at this sleepover." He said gently. 

"Gee well... I still wish you could come and have fun too." Butters said back softly with a smile on his face. 

Kenny chuckled back gently. "Well, you could always sleepover here if you want." He half joked lightly, but Butters took it literally. 

He flushed shyly before smiling back at him. "You know, I wouldn't mind that..." He mumbled before leaning forward to peck his cheek, giggling immediately afterwards. This time however, Kenny was prepared and he quickly leaned forward himself to cut Butters off mid giggle so he could kiss him fully on the lips. 

Butters let out a surprised little squeak but he never fought it, melting into the kiss quite naturally. Kenny's lips always fitted so perfectly onto his, like they were made for him and him alone to treasure and love.

And treasure the male he did. 

If fated pairs truly existed, he was sure that he belonged to Kenny. 

Body and soul.

Head and heart.

Every fibre of his being told him he completely belonged with the male before him and in all honesty, he was pretty damn happy about it. 

Kenny was perfect to him and the future had never seemed so bright.

With Kenny by his side, the crappy world outside actually seemed like a pretty decent place to live.  

The pair pulled away for a moment for some air and Butters looked up at Kenny with nothing short of pure love in his eyes. 

"Hey Ken?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you..."

Kenny blinked down at Butters, but a smile akin to a grin quickly formed on his face. 

"I love you too, Leo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAYYYY I UPDATED! FINALLY!
> 
> Apologies my dears but as you know life sucks and things happen, BUT might I just add I am VERY excited to know that my story has hit 12,700+ hits and has nearly 950 kudos! Just to let you guys know that means we are in the top 20 stories in the South Park fandom that has the most kudos and the top 40 regarding the most hits!
> 
> I'm genuinely blown away that this story got so popular and I'm so happy that so many people seem to enjoy it. I never knew it would grow this big and I'm pleased to know there are plenty of perverts just like me out in the world. 
> 
> Enough teasing though, thank you my lovelies and here's to reaching 1,000 kudos together! 
> 
> ~~~Luna~~~


	16. I Need To Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick update, not a new chapter I’m sorry my dears.

Okay, first of all I am very sorry to everyone who has been waiting ever so patiently with baited breath for the next chapter, but I’m sorry to say you will be waiting a little bit longer still I’m afraid.

To explain why is the reason for this update.

I guess I should start with the last comic con I went to, where I cosplayed as Tweek for the very first time. 

I’m sure others whom read this fanfic know that to a certain degree, when you cosplay a character, you almost always slip into the characters persona accidentally when cosplaying as if to make the cosplay more believable. 

With Tweek I was not.

I was getting concerning stomach aches, headaches, panicking, unrelenting stress... I got so bad worrying on the train ride there that my friend actually was offering me a stress relief pill because I was getting so riled up I was shaking and panting. 

Then, it got worse. 

Two people I managed to get photos with. And they asked me first. 

I was so scared of asking people that I couldn’t even approach anyone for a nice cosplay picture. 

Then at lunch, me and my bestie began to have a little talk about mental health. 

I’ve always been a little bit of a worrier in my life, but I’m not from a family that’s exactly... Been educated about the intricacies regarding mental health and what to look out for in particular. So I’ve always assumed that the way I thought about situations was a little silly and that most people thought like I did. 

It turns out that was not the case.

Normal people apparently don’t have panic attacks over what shoes to wear to an interview because they’re scared they’ll be turned away if they don’t wear the right thing. 

So, over the past 19 years of my life I have been silently struggling and suffering with something I didn’t know I had. 

About a month ago I got diagnosed with anxiety. 

This, of course kinda came as a rather big shock. To be suddenly labelled with something that can affect you life so seriously in so many different aspects, but in a way, it fitted a lot of pieces together over why I find certain things a struggle that other people can do without a second hesitation. 

By no means is it anything negative. Not necessarily anyway. But it did take a lot of time to absorb and digest this information. It wasn’t exactly like my family helped either. 

My dad doesn’t get it and I doubt he ever will because ‘in my day there wasn’t any of this mental health stuff’ 

and my mother once said to me ‘I think your playing into it and having it for the sake of having it to be different from everyone else’ 

They’re not bad people, they just don’t understand. Mental health isn’t something you label yourself with just because you want to. People don’t show off their mental health issues because it’s cool, or to make yourself seem better than others, it’s to warn people ahead of time about the chances of not being able to do something others can or to warn that plans cannot be set in stone for them. 

If a neurotypical person was to suddenly cancel plans to see a movie with someone, that’s kind of an annoyance. If a clinically depressed person woke up on the day they were going to see the movie and they were having a bad episode, it’d be understandable for them to suddenly cancel. 

Depressive episodes are exhausting and contrary to belief, it’s not even like you feel sad when you’re depressed. You feel like nothing. You are nothing. You can’t just suddenly be the opposite of depressed because there is no opposite to nothingness. You just have to ride it out and wait to feel normal again. That’s why it’s exhausting. Because you’re just waiting, wishing, hoping you can feel anything again. Anything at all. 

People cannot see this. It’s all inside the brain. That’s why people will talk about it to warn you. And it makes them feel like shit when people aren’t patient with you like my parents are with me. 

If I could stop worrying about things, I would. I really really would. Because trust me it’s not fun to desperately avoid buying things at tills because you’re scared of dropping all your money and having all the attention on you and feeling all the scowling and eye rolling of people watching you scramble to try and pick up all this money that’s dropped everywhere. 

Not gonna lie, it sucks. 

I have medication now that I have to take every day just to try and calm myself down so I’m not panicking over anything and everything. While it works, there have been times where I’ve woken up and experienced something I call dead weight, which I can only describe as akin to sleep paralysis. It’s scary and unnerving and the walls crawl and move. 

There are times when I’ve had anxiety attacks where I feel useless and a bother and a waste of human life. I feel so unwanted and pathetic. I’ve bitten myself before just to soothe me and calm me down once or twice. 

Sometimes I’ll need a moment alone away from people for a while because thinking of how to act around people and the worry about wether or not I’ll make a fool out of myself gets too much. 

I’m not trying to be rude by suddenly standing up and immediately rushing to the bathroom or outside. I just genuinely cannot stand to be in that situation for a second longer. 

Then some days I’m really good and I’m fine with paying at a till or I don’t need a moment alone or I can take the bus. And that’s when people accuse you of faking. 

It’s hard.

and I’ve had to attend a session regarding mental health for a review into my limitations an I’m booked for some Cognitive Behavioural Therapy in order to help me learn how to deal with these negative thoughts and worrisome situations that my anxiety generates inside my brain. 

My mental health doesn’t define me. 

I’m not going to let it do so. 

But at the same time I’m not going to let people put me down and try to play out these things I experience as just a creative imagination or silly overthoughts. 

So, yeah, I guess you could say I kinda get what Tweek worries about half the time because in most cases, I have to agree with what he says. That’s why I wanted to make Tweek’s anxiety a little more noticeable for some people in my story, because it’s something people need to be aware of and be helped to understand how it affects people. Some things aren’t obvious but other things are. 

And not everyone worries about the same thing. I’m sure there’s somebody else who’s reading this story that has anxiety too and they don’t get anxious over buying things at a till. They could have worse anxiety than I do, they could have a lesser level of anxiety too. 

Not every person is the same. 

That’s why I think some people struggle to grasp it. 

 

Long story short, I found out I have anxiety and it’s taken me a while (two months, two nights out, a tattoo, my first kiss, a new love interest, three anxiety attacks, 47 books and a lot of quality time with my best friend) to figure out what this means to me and what it means to my life. 

It means I finally have air to breathe, I can finally tell myself it’s okay to not feel okay.

it means that for quite possibly the first time in my life, I can explain why I can’t do this or why I want to stay in bed that day. 

In a way, it means I can finally be my true self. 

 

I’m sorry again to everyone who is still waiting for this story to continue, but I promise that this pause is merely a semicolon; the best is yet to come. 

~~~Luna~~~


	17. Chapter 17

Tweek and Craig woke up in a tangled mess of body parts. Well, Tweek was awake at least. Craig was still soundly snoring against Tweek's neck - his usual favourite perch to sleep against whenever Tweek stayed over.

Tweek smiled at his peaceful face, well what he could see of it at least and leaned over to the bedside cabinet to grab his phone. The little gadget was heavily decorated in space and little cartoon guinea pig stickers; complete with a small crack in the corner. It was an impressive battle wound for the phone to have considering the countless times Tweek had dropped and accidentally thrown it across, on and against the floor. 

He assessed the damages once more before smiling and glancing at his screensaver, Stripe 7# dressed as Craig's favourite character from red racer, looking rather unamused at his two dads behind the camera.

Oh, that had been a wonderful weekend...

Just him and Craig spending their weekend together... Making outfits for Stripe.

Craig had gone out of his way to impress Tweek and had knitted the cutest rainbow sweater, surprising his boyfriend with the new knowledge that he could actually knit.

Tweek returned the favour by surprising Craig with a little mini green shirt and blonde wig, complete with a tiny Starbucks cup that transformed Stripe into a mini Tweek. Craig had loved it. Perhaps a little too much since Tweek could have sworn he took over a hundred photos.

But it had been such a wonderful day, so Tweek was more than content to let Craig do as he pleased.

Speaking of Stripe... The little troublemaker was squeaking impatiently for breakfast now that he knew one of his dads was awake.

Tweek smiled and sat up, watching Stripe for a moment before letting out a small yawn.

"Good morning sweetie." He said warmly as he gently pried Craig's arms off his waist and slowly slid off to head towards Stripe. "How are you today?"

Stripe merely continued squeaking impatiently until Tweek picked him up. The blonde smiled in amusement at his little furry baby and carefully balanced him in his arms while he grabbed a handful of his Guinea pig pellets and walked back to the bed. He laid Stripe down in his lap and patiently took his time feeding the beautiful tri-coloured guinea pig pellet by pellet.

Stripe quietened down once he was given the first pellet, gently nibbling on it and being careful not to catch Tweek's shaky hands in the process. He'd gotten used to his blonde dad and his twitches a long time ago, so now they barely bothered him.

"You always have the cutest smile when you feed him..." A voice mumbled, deep and low from just barely waking up.

Tweek jumped lightly at the sudden sound, but merely smiled to himself instead of panicking since he knew who it was.

"Good morning to you too sleepyhead." He said playfully, not even looking back to answer his boyfriend.

Craig chuckled lowly before stretching out to wrap his arms around Tweek's waist gently, being careful not to catch Stripe in the process. "Why can't you feed me like Stripe?" Craig mumbled half jokingly into Tweek's back.

The blonde blushed in reply before glancing back to look down at him. "It's embarrassing to do it in public... But... Well, if you really wanted to I could... Ngh..." Tweek trailed off into silence before his nerves could overtake his voice, feeling mortified as he felt the oh so familiar sensation of blushing heat up his cheeks.

Craig went quiet for a moment before shifting to try and glance up at him. "You mean I-"

"DONT LOOK!" Tweek squawked hastily as he grabbed the back of Craig's head with his hands and shoved his face back down into the sheets.

Craig was less surprised than you'd think, simply holding still and silently waiting for Tweek to let go of his head.

It was times like this that Craig's relaxed attitude and apathetic reactions really helped. Tweek had always needed people to be calm when he was panicking or overreacting to a situation more so than other people would. It grounded him to reality rather than allow him to take his worries and run with them.

After a minute or so, Tweek gently relaxed his hold and slowly withdrew his hand from Craig's head. "S-Sorry... I didn't mean to be so rough..." Tweek apologised meekly, still too embarrassed to look at him.

Craig watched him before a thin smile spread over his lips. "It's alright honey, don't worry about it." He reassured before sitting up and moving to stroke through Tweek's unruly spikes.

The simple action immediately eased the young omega, his eyes closing as he let out a small purr of content.

"There's my good boy..." Craig smiled affectionately. "Who's a good boy?"

"M... Me..." Tweek mumbled back shyly in a small voice.

"That's right." Craig praised as he leaned down to peck his forehead. "Why are you my good boy?" He mumbled gently.

"Cause... Cause I love you the mostest..." Tweek mumbled back softly.

"How much?" Craig teased.

Tweek spread his arms out wide, being careful that Stripe wouldn't fall off his lap as he stretched. He made a small huff before pouting and putting his arms down by his sides again, a sour expression on his face.

Craig chuckled before smiling at him. "What's wrong baby?"

Tweek glanced up to him with his beautiful eyes, close enough that Craig could see each and every freckle dotted across the blondes nose and above his cheeks. "I haven't got big enough arms to show you." He sulked.

Craig smiled. "You don't?"

"Nuh-uh!" Tweek said as he fiercely shook his head.

"How big would your arms have to be?"

Tweek flung his hands up and pointed to the ceiling. "Biggerer than the sky! Biggerer than the galaxy! Biggerer than the universe!" He exclaimed before looking back to his boyfriend.

Craig was trying to hold back laughter and more than a few 'awws' as he watched Tweek, composing himself before answering him. "That's awfully big." He said with a warm expression.

"Yeah well..." Tweek trailed off and played with his fingers. "So's how much I love you..." He mumbled shyly.

Craig's smile grew before he suddenly wrapped the omega in a tight hug. "I love you a lot too. More than there are stars in the sky." He mumbled with the most sincere voice Craig could muster before moving to kiss him, loving the taste of coffee on Tweek's lips.

The blonde had drank so much through the years that he pretty much permanently smelt like expresso and americanos- not that it had put Craig off in the slightest whatsoever. In fact, he found the scent intoxicating at this point.

Tweek was more than happy to kiss Craig back, wrapping his arms around him as he enjoyed the moment.

Every moment with Craig was never less than magical.

He seemed to have a spark inside him that managed to make anything from as ordinary as a walk together into an adventure to find undiscovered lands for them to state claim on.

For Tweek, every day with Craig felt as if they were ten years old again.

They were thoroughly enjoying their little make out session; perhaps a little too much considering they required a little squeaking from Strip to remind them not to squish his little furry body.

"Sorry buddy." Craig chuckled before leaning away and smiling down at him, moving to stroke through his fur slowly. "Do you want kisses too?"

Before Stripe could answer (not that he would have anyway) Craig gently scooped him up and planted a soft kiss on his tiny head.

"It's the cuddle monster!" Tweek gasped and teased his boyfriend playfully.

Craig glanced up from Stripe and smirked lightly. "Wrong, I'm the kissing monster." He mumbled back gently before slowly placing Stripe down on his bedside cabinet bed (yes Stripe had his own mini bed by the two when he wanted to sleep by his dads) and launched himself at Tweek, causing the blonde Male to squeak and be pretty much shoved down onto the bed. But he had no time to react. Immediately, Craig was there kissing all over his face and neck, Tweek laughing in both embarrassment and because it tickled.

"Craig! Stop...! Don't!" He gasped through his laughter as he squirmed underneath him.

Craig simply smiled and moved to push his hands away and pin them above his head. "Make me." He whispered lowly in challenge.

Tweek paused, staring up at his alpha as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Nobody but him knew just how damn sexy Craig was when didn't have his trademark chullo hat on and his usually straight hair was messy and unruly, when he exposed those perfect white teeth with a smile and those blue eyes lowered with a cheeky expression.

Nobody else would ever know because Craig only looks at Tweek like that.

Tweek was the cause of that expression. And that made the omega shiver in satisfaction.  
He stared up at his gorgeous mate to be and suddenly giggled, making Craig pause in confusion.

"Sorry, Sorry." Tweek apologised quickly before trying to muffle his giggles, unable to look Craig in the eye without cracking up again.

"Tweek, I'm trying to be sexy and predatory here." Craig mumbled before sighing.

"It's not you, it's just..." He trailed off and shook his head. In truth, even he didn't really know what exactly he was laughing about. He didn't know how he could have explained it to his boyfriend without sounding stupid.

Craig rose an eyebrow and looked to him quizzically, tilting his head like a puppy not understanding their human talking to them. "Go on." He urged.

"Nah, it's nothing." Tweek denied as he gently shook his head in dismissal, but Craig was never one to let things go easily.

He let go of one of Tweek's arms to instead cup his chin, tilting it up so he would properly meet his gaze. "Babe," Craig said in his gentle, but also mildly lecturing tone. "Tell me."

Tweek glanced up to meet his gaze and the red began to flood his cheeks, hiding his freckles momentarily with the bright colour. "It's just..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. "I just kinda... I just felt so proud that you're mine." He said suddenly, glancing away again. "I don't like thinking of myself as possessive but, dude, you're freaking gorgeous! How the hell did I end up with someone who looks good even when he's had three hours sleep trying to do an all nighter with me during a particularly bad evening? You had bags and bloodshot eyes and a stray piece of lettuce in your teeth from that sandwich you had, but you somehow seemed so fucking hot to me."

Craig listened before letting out a small half-hearted laugh. "Gee, thanks babe." He mumbled sarcastically before smiling back down at him. "You could have told me about the lettuce teeth before I tried to kiss you."

"No but like, I didn't care about the piece of lettuce!" Tweek tried to explain. "You were so perfect to me that I didn't even care about how you were practically ready to collapse or the lettuce teeth... Every moment with you is just pure magic. I... I really do love you Craig. So much that it hurts."

Craig paused and glanced down at his omega before smiling gently. "Me too Tweek, but about you." He said back with the most sincere voice the usually sarcastic alpha could muster. "I really do love you too. And this virus that's been going around... I really don't see it as anything other than a gift."

"A gift...?" Tweek repeated curiously, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Craig nodded gently back in response. "A gift." He repeated. "Because now not only is being gay rather normalised, but we could have kids one day." Craig smiled warmly. "I can marry you with no qualms or issues being raised, I can have pups with you naturally. We could... we're going to live a normal life because being gay isn't considered abnormal anymore."

Tweek flushed. Kids? Marriage? The topic still seemed so foreign to him.

"I never thought that loving you was wrong, never. But whenever I wanted to show you off to the world we'd always get heckled. Assholes sticking to the bible beliefs that we chose to be gay and we're deciding to sin."

Tweek smiled. "I know, the biggest bullshit to us considering we don't believe in religion." He chuckled back quietly.

Craig nodded back in agreement. "But now, our little town is probably one of the best fucking places to live in the world.”

"Talk about ironic." Tweek smiled.

Craig returned Tweek's gesture with a wiry smile of his own. "We've met Satan before and he's pretty awesome."

"Why don't you believe in religion if we know Satan exists?" Tweek asked suddenly and Craig paused.

"Well, I just don't associate with any type of religious society is all." Craig shrugged. "I wouldn't call myself Christian or Catholic, I'm just... Me."

Tweek smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean." He agreed gently.

"Anyway... I believe I was trying to be sexy."

Tweek let out another loud laugh before smiling at him. "Indeed you were. Successfully might I add."

That made the alpha smirk. "Oh?" He leaned over Tweek again and let out a low rumble. "Is that so little one?"

Tweek felt a long shiver race up his spine like lightening and he regarded Craig with a cheeky smirk of his own. "Alpha, you smell so good..." He purred back. "I could lay under you like this all day~"

Craig chuckled. "I want you to do more than just lay there." He mumbled. "There's way more fun things to do together~" And with that little prompt, Craig leaned down and claimed his lips again.

Tweek mewled against his lips sweetly and he moved to kiss him back with just as much eagerness and excitement, whimpering as his fingers snaked up into Craig's hair, wanting to make the most out of feeling every inch of his alpha.

Craig had to admit he was doing exactly the same, shamelessly claiming his lips while a hand sneaked up under Tweek's clothes to caress the soft skin underneath. It teased a small gasp out of the blonde and that only egged Craig on, wanting to hear more of the sweet sounds he knew the small male was capable of.

Without hesitation, his hand lazily trailed down to his waist, then to his front, squeezing gently for a brief moment as he waited for the heavenly sound he'd come to adore.  
"C-Craig...~" Tweek whimpered against his lips before leaning away from their kissing to pout up at him.

God that face... That gorgeous freckled face...

"Yes?" He smirked back down at him, an eyebrow raised teasingly. It was both way too easy and way too fun to make Tweek lose his composure like this.

"Don't be a meanie..." Tweek mumbled back sourly, cheeks puffed out in the most adorable way. Craig couldn't help but chuckle.

"You look like a little guinea pig." He smiled fondly. "With your cheeks all puffed out like that."

Tweek huffed again before slowly wriggling his pj bottoms down and glancing back up to him. "Alpha, I'm really hard..." He shamelessly admitted as he glanced up to him with a needy look. "Please don't tease..."

Craig totally dropped it then, losing any sense in trying to tease Tweek as he immediately went to ravage his body. That is, until Tricia knocked on the door.

"Breakfast is ready." She mumbled tiredly before sighing. "Sorry to disturb couple time..."

Craig deadpanned before groaning loudly, flopping onto Tweek in defeat. "We need a place of our own..." he grumbled into Tweek's shoulder.

“Tricia!” Tweet squeaked before sputtering a nonsensical excuse for his and his boyfriends compromising position, something along the lines of ‘fell over’ and ‘it wasn’t what it looked like’ but Tricia was Craig’s sister, and also not stupid, so those fibs went over her head as quickly as they were made.

“Yeah, whatever Tweek, you and I both know what was going on.” She deadpanned before turning and walking back out the room. “Food’s gonna get cold if you guys don’t hurry up!” She shouted from the hallway.


	18. Chapter 18

Clyde couldn't wait for his next date with Tori. It had been a couple of days of constant texts between the two that had slowly gotten more and more lovey dovey with each minute that passed.

"Oh I love her..." Clyde crooned as he smiled down as his phone like a moron, sliding into his bean bag like he usually did. That was his spot at Token's after all. Craig was next to Tweek on the couch; their spot. and Token was in the kitchen at the moment, grabbing some snacks for their group movie night.

"You are obsessed." Craig corrected, not even looking up from his phone as he spoke to Clyde. He would continue bragging about her with or without anyone else's input, never mind eye contact.

"She's so perfect though! I don't know how I managed to get by in life as far as I have without her! Tweek, look how beautiful she is!" Clyde promptly shoved his phone under his nose, his smile wider than what seemed possible to fit on his face. Poor Tweek was subjected to many selfies of Tori, Clyde flitting through them faster than Tweek could actually look at them properly.

"She's... Very beautiful." Tweek smiled back awkwardly, trying to lean away so he could get a proper look at the woman, but Clyde only shifted the phone towards Craig, pushing it over his own phone screen.

"Clyde, I'm playing a game." Craig said back simply in mild frustration. "And I'm winning."

Clyde let out a whine before leaning back. "I can't help it... I'm excited okay? I feel like we really... Click you know?"

Craig let out a low sound through his teeth and looked up from his phone to look back at Clyde. "Great. I died. I was close to beating my high score."

Clyde's expression turned into a full on pout, leaning back into his bean bag and crossing his arms over chest like a petulant child not getting the expensive toy he wanted in a shop.

Tweek felt bad for him.  For as long as he knew Clyde, he was always a bit of a hopeless womaniser. As in, he'd flirt with many different girls, but never really manage to make it go anywhere,  so to see him so genuinely interested in just one girl and think it was such a genuine connection between them, it kinda made the omega side in him coo.

"You really think so Clyde?" Tweek smiled back to him warmly.

Clyde turned back to him and his pout immediately vanished and the content smile returned. "I really do Tweek. I genuinely believe with all my heart that she's the girl I'm gonna one day marry." He said back to him, seemingly much more calmer than before. "Maybe a few kids too. Three or four? Not too big for a start."

Tweek let out a small giggle. "Four kids is a start?" He questioned him in amusement.

"Well what about you? How many kids would you like Tweek?" Clyde asked suddenly, leaning forward in interest with a tilt of the head.

"M-me?" Tweek went scarlet "Kids? Um... I ah... I guess... I don't know..." He trailed off, glancing away and fidgeting is hands on his lap.

"Probably two." Craig suddenly spoke up, making Tweek jump with the realisation that he had been listening in on the conversation. "A boy and a girl." Craig continued. "But I wouldn't be opposed to having more."

"You dog." Clyde grinned coyly. "Better watch out Tweek, Craig's out for that ass."

Tweek's blush grew but Craig just rolled his eyes. "Don't be gross Clyde." He mumbled before slowly looping an arm around Tweek and pulling him close to him protectively. "You're making him uncomfortable."

Clyde simply chuckled and waved his hand before smiling back at him fondly. "Only teasing dude, but seriously, watch your ass Tweek." He dared tease the pair again.

"Honestly, you're getting as bad as Jimmy." Token mumbled as he walked though with a bowl of chips in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other. "Next you'll be singing the Maiden from Stoneberry Hollow." He mumbled before slowly placing the snacks down onto the table in front of the tv before turning to Clyde with his arms crossed over his chest, ready to start up one of his mother like rants.

Clyde only could look back up at him with a wide shit-eating grin. "You still remember the bard's finest work?"

Token rolled his eyes lightly. "The Stick of Truth saga is still one of the darkest moments of my life after those idiots made me watch that forbidden movie that turned out to be the worst porno ever. So I'd thank you to leave it dead and buried around me."

"Let's not forget I became a total badass." Clyde teased back.

"Not what I would describe it." Token mumbled back flatly. "Anyway, where's the remote?" He held out his hand to Clyde expectantly, automatically assuming the Male would have grabbed the remote by now considering he found it hard to sit still and wait.

"You want it?" Clyde smirked lowly. "Come and get it~"

Token let out a low sigh under his breath before shaking his head. "You're so childish sometimes... Just turn the tv over yourself then Clyde." He mumbled before gesturing over to his tv with his chin.

Clyde was still in a playful mood from talking to Tori, so he didn't like the idea of some messing around getting ignored. "Awh come on Token! Let loose a little and have some fun! Let's fight for the remote!"

"And get hurt from it? No thanks." Token deadpanned. "You know I don't like roughhousing and all that Clyde, why do you still try?"

Clyde began to visibly pout at his response, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. "... Just once." He suddenly said.

Token rose an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"I wanna see you smile and have fun just once." Clyde suddenly spoke up. "You're always so serious and focused Token, but you don't have to be that way around us you know? You don't have to be our mom indoors."

Token glanced back at him before seeming to hesitate, glancing over to him before sighing and slowly shaking his head. "This is... Just how I am." He shrugged before looking Clyde in the eyes properly. "I'm not holding back who I am from you. That's the last thing I'd want to do to you..." His eyes glanced over to Craig and Tweek and sighed. "... To any of you." He added quietly after a moment.

Clyde began to feel like a real ass, shifting uncomfortably before looking down to the floor. "That's not..."

he wanted to deny what Token was saying, but he couldn't deny that he'd felt that way before. Token always seemed just a little bit too far in a bubble that stopped him from being fully part of the group. The kind of person who didn't belong, but wasn't brave enough to admit that. But Clyde was sure it hadn't always felt this way.

He could have sworn there was actually a time where Token actually used to smile and seem so much more relaxed.

What had changed?

He let out a sigh before pulling the remote out from underneath him, holding it out to Token awkwardly. "Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable dude." He mumbled softly. "I just want to make sure you don't ever feel uncomfortable. We're all a team after all. And no team is complete without the mom friend being happy."

Token glanced down at him in the beanbag, staring at the remote and then back at him before a smile cracked out across his lips. "I know Clyde. We wouldn't be a team without you to drive me around the bend either." He teased back gently as he grabbed the remote, pausing for a moment before suddenly reaching down to give him a noogie.

"Ow! The hair! Watch the do!" Clyde complained along with a few childish whines which made a small chuckle escape Token's lips.

As soon as Token stopped his hair mussing up, Clyde leaned forward to try and sort his hair out, pouting as he felt static when running his hands through. He swept his fingers across his hair for a third time before the realisation of what just happened suddenly clicked. "... Did you just laugh?" He asked him incredulously as he turned to glance at Token in surprise.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Token smiled back lightly. "Now, movie time." He quickly tried to change the subject as he pressed the remote.

"Oh no wait a minute there mister!" Clyde was grinning like a Cheshire Cat as he leaned up to stand in front of Token. "You /laughed/! Mister grumpy pants laughed! I can't just ignore this! We have to tell the news! The army! The navy! Space! Mister grumpy smiled!" Clyde boomed out his voice loudly, continuing many different lines of the same expression of disbelief.

Tweek smiled at the pair before turning back to Craig. "You know, it's at times like this that I really feel like we should help Token." He smiled warmly, expecting an almost immediate response, but Craig was still staring at the pair, his head tilted lightly to the side in what seemed like curiosity.

"Craig?" Tweek repeated back softly, this time causing the other male to snap back to reality and glance down at Tweek.

"I'm sorry honey, what was it you were saying?" He mumbled back gently.

Tweek found his behaviour strange, but didn't question it, simply shaking his head. "Nothing... It was a bad joke anyway." He waved him off before turning back to Token and Clyde.

What had Craig been staring at?

It was just the usual run of the mill hangout at Token's house. Clyde was annoying Token, as usual and Token was dealing with it as patient as a saint would - all in all, a very non remarkable thing.

So what had made tilt his head and stare like that?

Or was he just thinking to himself and staring into nothingness? Maybe he was nervous about the trip to Denver they were going to take soon?

Oh god... Now he was beginning to feel nervous about it too...

What if they had the worst fight ever and Tweek got stuck alone in Denver!? Who would he call? How would he explain to everyone that they’d broken up on a couples date to a guinea pig cafe? Everyone saw their relationship as pretty much perfect, so how could he have explained it to anyone?

“Babe.” Craig snapped him out of his thoughts with a calm voice, sliding an arm around him gently and pulling him closer to his own chest. “It’s alright.” He mumbled into his blond locks. “Whatever you’re thinking, I still love you. Even if your brain is trying to tell you otherwise.”

Craig seemed to be a mind reader at times like this, when he could recognise Tweek’s internal worries better than Tweek could himself.

Ugh, why was he so perfect?

It almost annoyed him at times how good Craig was to him, but even then, he tried to remind himself that there were points where he’d managed to fuck up in the past. Like once when they were younger and Tweek was pretty much ignored by Craig with that do not disturb box. That had been just a horrible point in their relationship. But Craig had learned and Tweek had listened to what the issue was, and they’d managed to grow from it together.

Now... Now Tweek didn’t feel like he was contributing to the relationship half as much as he probably should have been.

He felt like he was just leeching off it. Like a parasite. And his brain refused to accept or even consider any argument against that mindset.

Craig was his anchor to reality. He reminded him what was a genuine concern and what was a gross exaggeration of his anxiety manifesting in the dark recesses of his broken brain. Of course he’d never made Tweek feel ashamed about the way his mind worked, but Tweek had personally formulated the negative opinion of himself a long time ago and it was hard to shake out of it. Just when he thought he could let up on himself, he’d have an anxiety attack over something even he knew was stupid to panic over. Something as minuscule as planning an outfit for a cinema date could easily spiral into him turning into a quivering ball of tears with a heart that was threatening to literally burst out of his rib cage at any moment.

The worst part was when he knew it didn’t matter what he wore. He knew Craig didn’t care if he looked like he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards. But... By the same token, Tweek wanted to try and not be a mess once in a while, he wanted to pretend he was a normal functioning human for just one day.

Apparently that was too much of an ask.

When it was so easy to be triggered, it was hard to forgive yourself.

That’s why... That’s why Craig’s reassurance was so special to him - why he was so special to him. This magnificent biped accepted all of him and he never got angry at Tweek for having a panic attack or having to cancel plans. He was patient. Understanding.

He was... Perfect to him.

But that’s what also upset Tweek and made him feel parasitic. That’s why Tweek felt like he didn’t contribute to the relationship. And sometimes, no matter how many people say otherwise, you find it hard to truly believe it for yourself.

Tweek sighed, shaking the thoughts out of his mind for now and smiled back at Craig. “Thanks honey... You always know what to say.” He mumbled fondly.

“I certainly try.” Craig mused back, kissing his temple before leaning back only to tuck Tweek into his side like a mother hen tucking her chick under their bodies to keep them warm on a cold night.

Clyde had to smile at the pair. “Soon that’ll be me and Tori.” He smiled back fondly at the mere thought. “I’ll spoil her and fuss her and give her cuddles and kiss all over her face...”

Token rolled his eyes at them all. “You guys have relationships on the brain. What about actually making sure you have some credentials to your name when you leave for college Clyde?” Token accused him with a raised eyebrow.

Clyde looked like a deer in the headlights before laughing awkwardly and leaning back with a nervous laugh. “C’mon Token. This is me we’re talking about. Even if I somehow managed to scrape a decent grade together my dad can’t afford to let me go to college. The poor guy could barely afford my mom’s funeral.”

That had brought a somber tone over the room.

“Shit, sorry Clyde...” Token visibly winced, immediately feeling like an ass.

“Nah don’t be.” Clyde smiled back gently before leaning back in his seat and glancing up at the ceiling. “It was a long time ago. I can’t really remember her face anymore.”

Token looked back to him and his eyes softened. “How long has it been now?”

“Man, like... Seven years?” Clyde hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe eight even. My dad and I don’t really like doing anything to remind us that she’s gone. Feels like... Celebrating her death as if it was a good thing. That’s how dad feels about it at least.”

Everyone nodded gently in understanding. Clyde losing his mother when he was younger was quite the harsh shock to them all. And for crybaby Clyde, he actually seemed to cope surprisingly well throughout. Some people were still worried that Clyde would have completely blamed himself for it all, especially when his mother was harsh enough to say to his face that it was his fault.

“Least we don’t have to put the lid down anymore at home.” Clyde lightly joked before leaning forward to smile at all of them. “Try and beat that lads.”

“You saying lads should be illegal.” Token deadpanned. “That sent a physical shiver up my spine in the worst way.”

Clyde grinned back cheekily and wiggled his eyebrows back in response. “My voice sexy to you Token lad?”

“Stop!” Token grimaced and covered his ears in retaliation.

Clyde burst out laughing and relaxed against the bean bag again. “What film we watching then?”

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching lame ass movies, from The Nun and Funhouse Massacre, Clyde between shoving popcorn in his mouth and screaming in unadulterated fear, Tweek and Craig nuzzling one another and occasionally when they thought no one was looking sneaking the odd kiss and Token sat in his place, only half paying attention to the screen and the other half of his attention on his phone, frowning lightly.

If only...

If only he could just...

Never mind. It didn’t matter anymore.

Nothing mattered anymore. In a year he’ll be off to college and leave all this behind. So many doors were open to him and he had so many opportunities at his fingertips and yet... And yet he wanted the one door that was closed.

Life truly was cruel at times.

‘Why can’t I have them...?’ He thought miserably. ‘Why is that too much to ask...?’

On his screen, the bright and vibrant smile of Clyde with his arm slung over Token in preparation for the picture slowly dulled as Token locked his phone and tossed it onto the couch beside him, trying to refocus back onto the current movie.

He didn’t need to act on his feelings. He could easily bury them and forget they even existed in less than a year. He just had to make it last...

Just one more year. One more hellish year and he could move on from this living nightmare.

‘I can do it... I think...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter.   
> I have a lot of excuses about the delay like my laptop broke and mental health developments but it can be very basically stripped down into it took a long time for me to be inspired to continue the chapter. It was actually one of the hardest chapters I’ve written yet.  
> I appreciate the patience of you all though lovelies, thank you all!
> 
> ~~~Luna~~~


End file.
